Seer Days
by Star Night 6
Summary: Jessica lived a normal life. She always looked forward, in fear of her terrible past. Things changed for her when anime character came to her world and took her to theirs. What's more, they say she has a gift to see the future.
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt to this story was a total failure. Nothing but bad reviews. Just so you know the characters might not act_ exactly _like they do in the anime. That's because I'm not the amazing Kishimoto, instead I'm just some girl who sits in her bed typing these at three in the morning. Oh well, here's my second attempt at it._

Hay there my name is Jessica but my friends' call me Jess. I have short black hair with green eyes. I've been told I look more like my dad than my mom. I don't know exactly if that is supposed to be a compliment or whatever. I was gifted with a birthmark on my left leg. It's in the shape of a heart. It's very noticeable. I mean seriously, it's like three inches long by one and a half inches. Some kids thought it was a bruise or a tattoo. Yeah, like I'm gonna get a tattoo at five. That's when I was first asked that. Well that was eleven years ago.

Today is December tenth. I'm stuck in English class listening to my teacher talk about The Scarlet Letter. I accidently read ahead of everyone and finished the book a week ago. Everyone is still on chapter twelve. Some are finally finding out who the daddy is. I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, instead I was staring out the window. The snow was falling slowly down to earth. " _I love this time of year. It's so beautiful._ " Something dripped from my nose, blood.

I quickly cover my nose with my hand. "Mr. T, I need to see the nurse." He nods. On my way out I grab a few tissues. Sadly my most favorite season also gives me nose bleeds. I made my way down the steps and to the long hallway. This hallway separates the high school with the elementary. The nurse is in the elementary because those kids are always getting hurt. "Again?" She asked while putting a bandage on a child. I nod and giggle. Once it stopped bleeding, she helped me clean up the blood on my face. "Here's your pass."

"See you in thirty minutes." I joked and continue back down the hall. The hallway seemed even creepier for some reason. As if someone was going to pop up with a machete. "BOO!" I jump and nearly punch my friend in the nose. "Chase you suck!" He laughs at me.

"It was too easy. Where are you going?" Chase has short blond hair and green eyes. He can be an ass at times but he's cool. "English. And you?" He hold up a pink pass.

"Nurse. I was complaining about a headache."

"Trying to get out of math again?" He nods.

"See you in gym." He says before continuing his walk down to the nurse. I arrived back at English class, still boring. The bell finally rings, I jog my way to gym. It was also near the elementary. I quickly change into my gym clothes before the other girls show up. They always spray a lot of perfume to where if someone lit a match in there, we'd blow up. Chase was already waiting in the gym for me. "Ready for dodge ball?" He asked holding one of the rubber balls. "Oh yeah."

After roll call, the teacher split us up into two teams. Reds and Blues. Chase and I wear the same color shirt to make sure we are on the same team. We were put on the Blue team. Chase and I were getting people out left and right. I was catching, most of them, and he was throwing. I can't throw very hard and Chase can't always catch. A ball was coming in from above, its target was Chase. "Left." I tell him. He slides to the left and allows me to catch it, getting yet another classmate out.

"Nice." Chase said smiling at me. Another ball was coming in, and fast. I didn't have time to comprehend it. Instead I pushed him away and got pelted in the stomach. "Finally!" The guy who threw it cheered. I walk over to the edge of the gym. In a matter of moments Chase avenged me with the same ball I was hit with. One of the teachers walk over to me. "Jess, you've been called to the office. You can go change." With a nod I walk out of the gym and change. The office was by the high school area, it's one of the only things that are.

At the office Mrs. Roger, Chase's mom, was standing there waiting for me. "Hello Jess, you've got an appointment. Sorry I must have forgotten to tell you."

"Another doctor visit? Man they love hitting me with more meds. Okay, let's get going." She nods and I follow her out of the school. She brought me past the parking lot and across the road. "Mrs. Roger, where's your car?" She turns around. Her eyes were a crimson color. "Woah, your eyes are red. Neat."

"Heh, did you really think I was her?" She asks.

"Yeah until just now. I knew you were good at genjutsu but, wow." I move my hair out of my face.

"Thanks." She smiles and in a puff of smoke, she turns back into her gorgeous self. "Mrs. Kurenai, how did you get into this world?" I ask.

"I'll show you but you'll need to come with me. You are actually part of our mission." She stood at the edge of road waiting for my answer. "Would I ever be able to return? Could I bring a close friend?" She shook her head. My choices were stay in this boring world with my friends or escape it and go somewhere with adventure. " _I'm sorry Chase. I'll find a way to bring you with me._ "

"For the sake of your mission, I'll go." She grinned and created several hand signs, none of which I could make out from how fast she did them. A blue portal appeared. Kurenai grabbed my hand as we walked through. I can't wait. Maybe I could learn some medical jutsu like what Rin or Sakura know. On the other side, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were sitting in the shade. Akamaru barked in our direction to get their attention. "Welcome back." Kiba said petting Akamaru.

"Jess I'm sure you know who these people are." She looks down at me. Her facial expression turned into surprise. "Yes." I must have something stuck in my throat. "That's Kiba." I said pointing to him. My hands were much smaller. All of me was smaller. My grey hoodie and jeans turned into a black long sleeved shirt and black shorts with a light purple apron. "What the?!" I looked all over at me. None of it was me. " _Why_ _am I her_?"

"Jess?" Kurenai asks. "Sorry, it's me. Kind of."

"Did you do this?" She asked. I shake my head.

"I don't think so." Whatever has occurred, I'm sure it's reversible. "Anyway, that's Shino Aburame and she's Hinata Hyuuga." I smile over at them.

"Everyone this is Jessica." Kiba waves and Akamaru sniffs me. "So the mission is a success?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, ready to head back to the Hokage?" The three nod. "I just need to stop at this little town then we can be on our way."

The town had many shops open with various items. One was selling masks. A beautiful blue one caught my eye. There was black eyeliner that gave it the look of a cat. There was no mouth on the mask only eyes. Out of sheer luck, there was actually money in one of my pouches. I bought it and scurried back to the others. "That's really pretty." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks. You're really kind." She smiles. " _OMG super cute._ " This is so cool. I am in this unique world with all these people. I would have loved it if Chase could have come with. He would have loved it more than me. Chase probably would try to fight Kakashi. That was his one goal if he ever went to this place. " _Kakashi would totally kick his ass… OH I forgot about Kakashi_!" I grabbed Hinata's shoulder to get her attention. "I forgot that this person I am currently, is dead."

"Then how are you her?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Anyway, if Kakashi sees my, er her face, he could have nightmares again. Could you help me find something to hide myself?" With a nod she brings me down to one of the shops. There were many different jackets, cloaks, and some weird cape like things. Hinata and I found a long black cloak with a hood. The cloak had two side pockets and four on the inside. " _That could come in handy._ " The sleeves were so long that if I put my arms strait, I would drape over my hands. The most of me you could see was my feet. "Perfect." I said pulling the hood over my face.

Kurenai and the other two see Hinata and me walking up. Akamaru barked at me. Hinata explained to them why I was like that. Kurenai said she remembered Rin. The boys promised they wouldn't tell Kakashi.

We were very close to the village as it was. When we passed the gates, I felt like it was just too good to be true. Like this was just some dream and I was going to wake up any moment. When we reached Tsunade's office, the doors were shut.

Kurenai knocks on the door. "Come in." Tsunade tells us. We open the door and Sai, Sakura, and Naruto himself were standing there. Naruto was talking to Tsunade. "Can I please have a more challenging mission?" Tsunade had a lot of scrolls and papers on and around her desk. It must be really stressful with all of those. She rubs she temples and looks over at us. "You want a difficult mission?" He nods.

"Here it is," She smiles and motions for us to move closer. Hinata looked over at Naruto and her face was a light shade of pink. " _That's adorable._ "

"Your mission will be to help strengthen Seer's abilities." Naruto looked at us, as did everyone else. " _Who's the seer_?" I look at Kurenai, who was already looking at me. "Who's the Seer?"

"You Jess. That's why you were part of our mission." That doesn't seem right.

"How?" I ask. Tsunade speaks up "You have the ability to see the future and act accordingly," She pauses for a moment. "We've seen some things you've done. And you do have at least a little of the ability." They've been watching me?

"How long have you been watching me?" Tsunade searches for a paper under the piles that were there. She finds the sheet she was looking for. It had a picture of me smiling on it. "About three months." She hands the paper over to Sakura. "Can you make sure she gets this medicine when needed?" Sakura nods looking at the paper. I couldn't read any of it, considering it was all in Japanese. Naruto was looking over Sakura's shoulders, trying to read the profile. "It says she's five foot two. But she's not even five feet."

"Something happened when she went through. Her… everything changed into Rin. If you look in the files of the Third Shinobi in the deceased section. You'll find her name." Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

"Why would she be dead if she's standing right here?" I chuckle.

"You're not the first to ask that. And none of us know." I say. "Just don't utter her name to anyone who wasn't in this room. That includes your sensei." I turned my head to face Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. They nod. Looks like I don't need to explain any further.

Naruto looks back at Tsunade. "How do we train her?"

"That's for you to figure out. If it's too difficult I could just let them continue working with her." Tsunade sat back in her chair. Naruto shook his head. "We got this. No need to reassign." He said walking out the door. Sakura folded my file and put it in a pouch of hers. I follow her and Sai as they went after Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late." I hear Kakashi's voice in Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi, I'm glad you're here. You've been assigned a mission." Tsunade said. I couldn't hear the rest because I was trying to keep up with everyone. Naruto went to the nearest training field. He was really excited for this mission. "Naruto why did you rush out of there? Tsunade wasn't finished."

"Oh, hehe. Sorry." Sakura shook her head. I walk up next to her. "Sakura, I have an idea for me to train."

"What would that be?" She didn't question how I knew her name.

"If I wear a blindfold for a while, I'd learn quicker."

"That sounds like a great idea." She smiled. "Oh hay Kakashi." I stiffen up and turn around.

"Hay there." He said waving. I whisper into Sakura's ear, "How long was he standing there?"

"Only a few seconds." She smiled. "Sensei she had an idea that might help with the training." He nods.

"That's good. Tsunade said she wants us on the move till she can control it better. Someone else has entered the same way Jessica did." Someone came here? "Get ready, we leave in an hour." The three nod before leaving me alone with Kakashi. We just stood there, neither of us bother taking. I kept my distance from him. If I felt like he was going to move closer, I'd back up. After a good ten minutes like that, Sakura showed up. Kakashi left to go and pack as well.

"I'm assuming you didn't talk to him."

"You'd be correct." I said looking at the ground. Sai and Naruto arrived not long after Sakura. We ended up waiting a good thirty minutes after the time we were supposed to leave because Kakashi still wasn't there. When he did finally show up, his excuse was that a black cat crossed his path. No one believed him.

~Chase, Earlier that day~

Jess had left gym sometime after she got hit. Without her, I kept losing. I called my mom to see if she had gone home sick or something. She said she didn't. I went to the office. "Chase, your mother picked her up for an appointment."

"That's impossible. She said she was at work all day." The office lady, Mrs. Jay, smile fell.

"Then who did we let take her?" My heart dropped.

"Someone took her with them?" I drop to my knees. Mrs. Jay comes around the corner to me. " _Could her dad be involved in this? No he's locked up._ " I tried to think of anything that might tell me who took her. "Are you sure it was _my_ mom?" She nods.

It could be a really good makeup artist or, hell, some ninja using jutsu to disguise themselves. " _Yeah right._ " My mother showed up at the office after Mrs. Jay had called her.

"Mom, someone took Jess." I said with tears in my eyes. I almost never cry, but when it comes to Jess.

"I know. I'm already having the police look into it. But from the tapes, it looks like me." She shakes her head. "My buddy knows it's not me because we were both on patrol." Oh I forgot to mention, she's also a cop.

"Mom I need to find her. You know how she is around men." She nods.

"Yes sweetie, I know." I grip onto my pants. "I… I have to go find her!" I run out of the office and into the freezing outdoors. I ran for as long as I could. Only to stop to rest under a big oak tree about two miles from the school.

"Are you Jessica's friend?" I heard someone ask. I whip my head around to see who was there. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. What the hell are anime characters doing in real life? "Yeah, why?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"We know where your friend is." Kisame said. My eyes widen. "All you have to do is come with us."

"First tell me where she is." I demand.

"She's in Konoha." Itachi said. How is any of this possible? This shouldn't be real.

"I'll go." My one goal is to find Jess and bring her home. No matter the cost. If I must become a villain, I will.

 _Okay so that's the end of Chapeter one attempt two. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise it will get better._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi I'm back. Here's the second chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy._

~Jess~

Kakashi had brought us to a cute little village about thirty miles from the village. For the most part, I was able to keep up with them on the way there. I had to stop twice because my cloak was stuck on a branch. Sakura went from reading my profile to watching where she was going. "Jessica, it says here you lived with your friend." I nod, I knew where she was getting at this. "Why didn't you live with you parents" I whisper in her ear while walking next to her.

"My mom died giving birth to me and my father was arrested." She nods and gives me a look of sympathy. With a shrug and continue walking. Kakashi rented two rooms. One for the guys and the other for Sakura and me. We all hung out in the guys' room discussing what to do. "Jessica had the idea to be blindfolded to learn quicker." Sakura said.

"That is a good idea. But shouldn't we do that when she's a little more accustomed to her abilities?" Kakashi said. He was right, but the quicker I learn the better, right? "How about we have one of you three attack her and see if she can tell what you're going to do?" That idea seemed alright.

"Okay, who wants to?" He asked looking around. My gaze went to Naruto. He did seem rather happy to get this mission. "I will." He said.

"Alright, there is a place nearby we could try this." Kakashi stood up and we all followed. He led us to a large clearing a little ways away from the village. "I want just taijutsu. No weapons allowed." He said to Naruto, he nods. Sakura and Sai were watching from the side lines. Naruto and I were about ten feet apart. Kakashi gives the go, Naruto lunges forward. I move to the side. Naruto slid past me and turned around to try again. He tried to kick me, only for me to duck causing him to spin a little. " _He kind of fights like Chase. If he does a punch to the face next, he'll be exactly like him_." He disappears for a moment. I turn to my left, he reappears for a second. I look to my right, he appeared again and stayed.

He threw a punch, I forgot to move out of the way and end up having it hit my stomach. I drop to the ground. Sakura stood up to come to my aid. "Hold on." Kakashi stopped her. " _Get up!_ " I slowly stand back up and try to get my breathing back to normal. My left arm clenched my stomach while the other turned into a fist in the sleeve. My turn. I ran at him, he jumped out of the way. I turn around and rush over to where he was about to land. When he did I wound up my punch. But someone decided to step in. "That's enough for now. Are you alright?" Kakashi asks. Naruto relaxed when he showed up.

I nod and try to wiggle my hidden hand out of his grip. He notices and releases it. My stomach hurt but I certainly don't want them checking any part of me out. I hardly even let my doctor do that. Sakura and Sai come closer. "She does show some signs of her ability." Sai said.

"The more we do this, the easier it'll get for her." Kakashi said nodding. My breathing started to return to normal. " _God that hurt_." I better suck it up if I want to help them. We headed back to the hotel to decide what to do next.

~Chase~  
After going through the portal, my whole body was changed into Obito Uchiha. Itachi and Kisame were just as confused as I was. " _Maybe this happened to Jess as well._ " They led me back to their base. When you first enter, there are three, three seater couches. To the right was the kitchen. To the left was a long hallway with twelve rooms. Pein and Konan were the first two rooms. They led me to Pein's room. Inside, Pein was sitting behind a desk with some papers on it waiting to be filed. "Sir we are back." He looks up from his desk and lifts an eyebrow when he sees me. "This is Chase, the one you wanted us to retrieve."

"Are you sure? He doesn't match the description." Itachi nods.

"His whole being changed when he entered through the portal."

Pein walks out from behind his desk and over to me. I stand up straight more. "He might be more useful like this." He said. "Boy, will you help us obtain you friend at any cost?" I nod.

"Yes sir. I'm prepared to do anything to get her back." I said with whatever courage I had left in me. Pein is really intimidating. I mean, he could kill me in the blink of an eye if he felt like it. With a nod, Pein looks back over to Itachi and Kisame. "Help Chase come up with a plan to retrieve the Seer." The Seer? Is he still talking about Jess?

"Yes sir." They say in sync. Itachi motions for me to follow them out the door. They bring me back into the living room where a few members were sitting around. Konan, Sasori, and Tobi being one of them. " _Shit! I'm so dead_." He catches sight of me and walks over.

"Um Itachi, why is there a kid at our base?" He said in his childlike voice.

"Chase is going to help us get the Seer. He is a friend of hers." I relaxed at Itachi's words. I just hope Tobi doesn't try to kill me when no one is looking. "Any ideas?" Kisame asks flopping onto the couch.

"Well knowing Jess she'd be afraid of most of you." They all tilt their heads.

"That's a little harsh." Kisame said.

"I don't mean because of your appearance, kind of. She's afraid of your gender." Itachi and Sasori seemed to understand where I was getting at. "She had a pretty bad childhood with her father."

"Did he beat her?" Sasori asked.

"Some times. But that isn't the main reason." If I explain any further, Jess will have my head on a stick. Konan knew what I meant and nodded. "My idea is to have Konan and Tobi go out and get her."

"If she's afraid of men, then why send Tobi?" Sasori asked.

"He's like a child. She'd be alright around him. But we should have Konan get her _then_ have Tobi show up." She might hurt Tobi or get scared stiff. Either one wouldn't be good.

"Alright. We will need a description of her appearance and her personality." Konan said. I give them her description but warn them that her appearance might have changed like mine did. I highly doubt that her personality changed so I told them how to approach her or get her interest. Tobi understood that he shouldn't restrain her or run at Jess in fear she might hurt him. "You two might want to head out as soon as possible." The two nod. Zetsu came in, I almost screamed but kept most of my composure.

"Jessica is thirteen miles south of here. **She's with three other ninja.** " I scratch the back of my head.

"If there is a girl in the group she will be closest to her. If not, she's near the youngest male." Konan and Tobi nod. After a few minutes of packing, the two head out to the coordinates given to them by Zetsu. Itachi comes over to me.

"I'll show you to your room." I follow quietly behind him. My room was the last room on the right. I assumed Jess's room will be the one to the left. "Thank you."

"Hm." He leaves me alone in my room. It had one double bed in the middle of the room with a dresser to its left. A small side table was on the right of the bed with a lamp. There were two windows, one opposite of the door above the bed and one to the left wall. Both had a view of the forest. Under one of the windows was a desk. "I really like this room." I said to no one.

"You do, un?" Deidara was standing in my doorway. "Hello." He waves.

"Hi Deidara." He walks into the room more. "Jess would love to meet you. You and Konan are her favorite. Hidan is on her annoying list. It's very short." He smiles and puts his hand to his chin. " _But her favorite isn't from the Akatsuki._ "

"Does she like my art as well?" I nod.

"Yeah she has a bad taste in art. That's why she likes yours."

"My art is supreme. Art is forever fleeting." Sasori heard us talking and joined in.

"You're mistaken. Art is eternal." I nod in agreement with him.

"Do I have to show you mine is the best?" Deidara reached into his pouches. "Only if you're going to pay for the damages." Deidara removes his hands and sulks.

"I'm assuming Sasori is your favorite member."

"You would be correct." Sasori smirks and walks out of the room. Deidara follows out after him.

" _Jess, don't put up a fight please. Just trust them_." I thought to myself as I laid down on the bed.

~Jess~

Kakashi had Naruto and I attack each other again. I was able to finally hit him without any one intervening. After that we decided to hit the sac. Sakura and I went to our room. I flopped onto one of the beds. Sakura sat on hers watching me. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked quietly. The walls might be thick but I'm just taking another precaution.

"On your chart it says you don't respond well to male contact. You respond well to Naruto and your friend though, why?" She asked pulling her covers back and sliding under them.

"For several years my father did… um stuff to me." I realized my cheeks were burning. "When I was eleven, I went to my friend Chase's house. We were going to work on a project." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "It being my first time at a male's home, my mind was set on keeping him happy." I take in a shaky breath to calm myself.

"What happened?" Sakura asks.

"When he shut the door to his room, I took off my shirt and almost my pants. He quickly threw a blanket over me." I giggle at the thought of my friend panicking. "I thought it was normal to do _that_." More tears fell from my face.

"Are you alright?" Sakura gets up and walks over to me. She hugs me, I held onto her and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be, I asked." She said rubbing my back. After a few minutes, we let go. I remove my mask and wipe my tears. Sakura was staring at me. "Oh sorry! It's just your face doesn't match the one in the picture."

"Yeah, like Kurenai said, my body changed into Rin." I put the mask back on and lay down. "Good night."

"Don't you want to take your medicine?" She asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll fall asleep in a few minutes." She nods and turns out the light.

My mind was stuck repeating the same scene over and over again. Chase shutting the door. Me removing my clothes. He sees the bruises and bite marks with me smiling. Chase throws the blanket over me and calls for his mom. " _I can't believe I was that stupid for that long._ " When his mom came in, he turned away from me while she checked me all over. You can guess who it was that arrested and charged him. One final tear slides down my cheek. " _Chase…_ "

A tap comes from the window. I slide out of bed, Sakura had fallen asleep. Then again I was just lying there for about an hour remembering my past. Looking down at the streets, I see a woman in a cloak with paper butterflies flying around her. I open the window and jump down a few feet away. " _I love Konan's jutsu._ " I walk over to her and watch them fly around.

"Is your name Jessica?" She asked with a smile. I nod and back up a step. "Don't worry. Chase sent us to get you." I walk closer and grab her hand.

"Chase?" She nods. " _He came here!? He's the one who came through!_ "

"Would you like to see him?" I nod vigorously. "Follow me." She led me down the street, further and further away from the hotel we were staying at. "Um, we have one other person with us." She says as we turned the corner. The masked man came over and waved at me. I hide behind Konan. "Oh no! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He bowed his head. He sounded so much like a child.

A strange urge went through me. Like when I was fighting Naruto. I push Tobi to the ground and stand in front of Konan facing her. Two Kunai rush by where Tobi would have been. I hear two tings followed by a thud. I run my head, Konan created a paper wall to shield us. Once it is gone, I see Kakashi.

"I thought something like this would happen. So I stayed up and when I noticed you leave. I decided to follow." Kakashi steps closer to us. Konan puts me behind her. Tobi grabs my hand and pulls me away from them. "Konan is getting scary. Come over here."

"Let her go!" He runs towards us. Konan blocks his path. "She's coming with us." She said. Kakashi lifts his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. " _This won't end well._ " Kakashi takes out a kunai and rushes at Konan. " _I have to do something_!" I tried to get out of Tobi's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"You have to stay here. Your friend wants to see you." Tobi tried to persuade me. I kept trying anyway. Tobi hugged my arms to my side. My heart skipped a few beats and I began to thrash around. "Konan we need to get going. She's acting funny." He yelled to his comrade. Konan glances over.

"What did Chase tell you? You are NOT to restrain her." Tobi lets go of me and I drop to my knees.

I regain my composure and run over to Konan just as Kakashi was about to slash at her. I jump in front of her, the kunai stopped just before it could cut me. Kakashi looked surprised. "Why are you defending them?" I look up at Konan, hoping she'd answer for me.

"She would like to see her friend again. Do you really want to prevent her from doing so?" Kakashi glared at her.

"Only when it comes to you guys. You're just going to use her."

"And what is it you were going to do?" She turned this back on him. Kakashi didn't answer. Konan motioned for me to follow her. We began to walk away from him. "We aren't done here!" He said rushing at us again. I turn around quickly and block his arm and grab it. I glared into his eyes, not that he could see. All he probably saw was black inside the cloak. While he was focused on what I just did, I punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. He drops to the ground and I release his arm. Not before leaving him a little gift. He clutched it in his hands by his stomach.

I head back over to Konan. She picks me up and Tobi heads over to us. We run off away from Kakashi before he could get the chance to follow. Their base wasn't very far from where we were at. Konan placed me on the ground as we walked through the door. In the living room Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu sitting on the couches. "We're back!" Tobi cheered. The three in the living room turned their heads. Deidara smiled at me. Kisame and Kakuzu nod in our direction.

"Chase! She's here." Konan yells. Footsteps are heard from down the left hallway.

"Jess!" I hear someone yell. I was tackled to the ground by Obito Uchiha. "You're alright!" He hugged me. I tried to get him off me. My hood fell back a bit, showing my mask and hair. Obito stops hugging me and I'm dragged down the hall to the last room on the left. I was panicking, what's going on? He opens the door and pushes me inside. I push my back close to the wall. Obito shuts the door and locks it.

"Jess calm down it's me, Chase!" He put his hands up.

"How can I believe you?" I say quietly.

"I never told you who Tobi was and I never said what Kakashi looks like under his mask." Obito said.

"Hm, what is on my left leg?" I ask.

"A heart birthmark." It's really him! I run over and hug him. He hugs me back. "I'm sorry." I say. He rubs my back with his hands. "I didn't mean to leave you."

"I'm here now so it's alright." I look at his face.

"How come we turned into these two?" I ask removing my mask.

"I don't really know. I was thinking of how cool Obito was when he awoke his sharingan and now I'm him." My jaw dropped.

"I was thinking of Rin when I went through the portal!" Chase nodded.

"Since we were thinking of the two who are or supposed to be dead, this place recognized us as them." It makes total since!

"What do you mean supposed to be?" He smiles.

"Tobi is Obito." He whispered. Finally I know who he is. …Shit another person I have to not speak around.

A knock came from the door. I put my mask back on and Chase opens the door. "Pein would like to see you." Konan said. I nod and walk out of Chase's room. Konan brought me to his room. Pein was sitting behind a desk doing some paperwork. It was only Konan and I in the room. I have no idea where Tobi went off to. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Jessica. I heard you three ran into a little problem on your way here." He said looking up from his work.

"Yes. Kakashi wanted me to not come with you guys." I said quietly.

"Jess was able to stop him for us." Konan said. Pein nodded with a slight grin.

"Chase said your appearance might have changed like his did. Did it?" I nod and remove my mask to show them my face. "Hm." I put the mask back on. "If it's alright with you, would you like to join us?" I nod. " _Until Chace and I can get a chance to escape._ "

"You will make a great addition. Your training starts tomorrow." With a nod I leave the room and head to the living room. Chase and Sasori sat next to one another talking to Deidara.

"Eternal beauty is true art." Chase said.

Deidara shook his head. "Nothing in this world last forever. Art is fleeting." He looks over at me. "She'll agree with me, right?" I nod and sit on the other end of the couch.

"She doesn't even know what we are talking about." Sasori said.

"Art." I say quietly. All their eyes were on me. "So she does speak." Sasori said. Deidara hugged me. My heart skipped a beat. I jumped and looked at Chase. He was now standing. Kisame walks in from the kitchen and smacks the back of Deidara's head. He lets go. Chase grabs my hand and we sit on the empty couch. "Sorry I forgot."

Chase and I sat next to one another until I started to feel tired. Chase showed me to my room. It was right across from his. "Good night." He said before heading back to the others.

I smile and shut the door behind me. " _I hope Kakashi can find me with what I gave him."_

 _What was the gift? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome Kiddies. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

~Kakashi~

For a little girl, she had a lot of strength. That punch hurt pretty bad. With the little red bracelet she gave me, I was able to have Pakkun head back to get the others while I took Ūhei to track Jessica. " _She is risking her life for her friend?_ " Ūhei stopped by a tree. I go to him, there was a base behind the trees. In one of the windows it showed Jess with several Akatsuki members. " _This must be their base._ " Jess is tackled to the ground by someone. I didn't have a clear view from where I was. Ūhei leaves in a puff of smoke.

Moving closer to get a better look. Jess is picked up and dragged down the hall. A light turns on from a bed room. I look in. Jess has her back to the wall watching the boy carefully. The boy he was… he was Obito! But how? He has his hands up and is saying something to Jess. Whatever he said made Jess run over and hug him. Then Jess does something I never thought she'd do.

She removed her mask and lowered her hood. I couldn't see her face still since she had her back to me. I did see short brown hair on her though. "Kakashi Sensei." Naruto and Sakura call out for me. I shush them. If those people heard us, we'd be dead for sure.

"Pakkun told us the Akatsuki took Jess." Naruto said.

"Half true. She went with them willingly." Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"She's a traitor?" He growled.

"I said half true," I looked back at him. "She only went with them because they have her friend in there."

"How are you so sure?" Sakura asked.

"She gave me this when she sucker punched me." I hold up the red bracelet. "With this, I was able to track her." Sakura nods and looks into the window.

Naruto still felt betrayed but was much calmer now. He sat down on the ground. "What's the plan?" He asked.

"We wait for an opening." With all those members there, if we go barging in it would be suicide. "Jess is leaving the room." Sakura announced. We all turn to look. Jess reappears in another room with the leader, Pein, and the girl, Konan, from before. Pein asks her some things and she nods. Jess removes her mask, only this time she was facing us. Sakura didn't seem fazed. But I sure did.

Jess was Rin, or at least looked exactly like her. "How is that possible?" I accidently say aloud.

"She said she didn't know." Sakura answered. "When we first met her she said that her being changed into a girl named Rin and that she died in the Third Shinobi War." They knew all this and didn't tell me?

"Yeah, she didn't want us to mention the name to anyone who wasn't in the room." Naruto added.

"That included you." Said Sai.

"Did any of you know what she looked like?"

"Yes. Earlier I asked Jess a question. She cried a little and removed her mask to wipe her tears." Sakura said not taking her eyes off the window.

"What did you ask her?" Naruto questioned. Sakura let out a sigh and turned to face us.

"I asked her why she doesn't respond well to male contact." Naruto didn't understand.

"She's afraid of men, Naruto." I said. He nods.

"Then why did Tsunade assign her with us?" He asked.

"You really wanted this mission" Sai said bluntly. I look back at the base. Jess was now back in the living room. She was sitting next to Obito. After a while of talking, he shows her to the same bedroom he brought her to earlier.

"Let's draw back a bit so they don't notice we are here." I said. No one argued. We camped out about half a mile from the base. I was taking first watch. Sakura comes over to me. "Hm?"

"Kakashi, her answer to my question. What she said… I can't even believe someone would do such a thing." Sakura clenched her fists in anger. "She said he father would do things to her."

"There are sick people in the world. Both in ours and hers." I said. Sakura nodded.

"She even tried to strip because she thought it was normal. Her friend, Chase, had to cover her with a blanket." Sakura looked like she was holding back tears.

"It's alright. Remember she said her father has been arrested. He can't do anything to her. Especially here." I said.

"Yeah, but I wish I could have slugged him for hurting her." She said before she shuffled back to her spot to sleep. I didn't sleep that night, the thought of how those two was stuck in my head.

~Jess~

I slept for a good six hours before Chase woke me up. "Wake up. Your breakfast will get cold." I roll over and see an orange mask in my face. I sit up quick. "Sorry!" Tobi, er Obito said in his childlike voice.

I glare at Chase. "He wanted to help wake you up." I shake my head. They are such goofs. I slide out of bed and follow the two to the kitchen. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were in the living room. I noticed Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt. My cheeks burn a little and I turn away. " _Wow._ " It's strange seeing someone without a shirt. Deidara smiles at me. "Hay Jess." I wave.

"Why aren't you speaking un? You were fine yesterday." He looked over at Chase then Hidan. "Is it Hidan?" He asked. Hidan turns to him. "Why the hell would it be me?" He asked.

"She doesn't like you." He said. I glare at Chase. " _You told them who I like and don't like?_ " Chase puts his hands in the air.

"Why don't you like me? The hell did I do to you?" Hidan asked standing up. Chase stands in his way.

"It's not you she doesn't like. It's how you fight." Chase told him. We hear a laugh come from the kitchen. Kakuzu walks in. "We have the same opinion on you I guess." He said as he walked down to his room. "Hay Kakuzu!" Hidan went after him.

"Well that takes care of him." Deidara said. "Will you speak now?" I shake my head.

"Will you please speak? Pretty please?" Obito asked. I shake my head again. Chase steps in to help.

"She'd like to eat first." Obito runs into the kitchen and comes back with a plate of eggs and toast along with a fork. "Here you go~" He hands me the plate.

" _Okay, how do I do this?_ " I stare at the plate for a moment. " _I got it!"_ I slide one hand through the sleeve and grab my mask. If I take it off I can eat, but I have to be careful how close they get. If I slide it up I won't be able to see, but can move it to hide my face quickly. Remove the mask it is. I take off the mask and pull it through the sleeve. I hand it to Chase. Obito looks over at it.

"You wear a mask too?" He sounded amused. "What do you look like?" He asked stepping closer. I put the plate down and back away from him. "Can I see please?" I shake my head and hold my hood down. Chase moves to hand me my mask but Obito grabs it. He puts it over his mask. "Hay Sempai, I'm Jessy."

" _Did he just call me Jessy?_ " Chase reaches for the mask. Obito moves out of his way. "Tobi give Jess her mask back." Deidara tells him. Obito walks closer to me. I take a step back.

"Sempai, she won't let me get close to her." He whined.

"Give it to me." Chase said snatching it from Obito. Chase hands me my mask and I turn around to put I on.

"I thought you said she'd be fine with Tobi?" Chase nods.

"Yeah, she's just tired." Tobi slowly approaches me with my plate of food.

"Tobi is sorry." He said handing me the plate. I stand on my tiptoes and ruffle his hair. He giggles like a child. I push up my mask and eat the remainder of my food. Kisame was being quiet through all of this. We look over at him. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Jess do you want to start your training with me or Kisame?" Deidara asked shaking him awake. He sits up strait. I point to Kisame. " _Let's see if I'd live through this._ "

"Are you sure?" Chase asked. I nod. " _I have a feeling he won't be too hard on me._ " Kisame nods and stands up to stretch. I walk outside. The sun was rather bright. I had to squint my eyes to see at first. The other four joined me shortly after my eyes adjusted. "Ready?" Kisame asked "I'm not going to actually hit you. It be bad if I accidently killed you." With a nod, I prepare myself.

Kisame's first move was head on. I slid out of the way. I had my back to him, on purpose I might add. I don't know what he was going to do exactly but my body got a strange feeling and acted almost fully on its own. I jumped up and pushed off of Kisame's back. I did one flip before landing on the ground. My landing could use some work. I landed on my feet _then_ my knees. "Neat." Chase said.

"Way to go Jess!" Cheered Obito.

So whenever I get that strange feeling, I should just go with the feeling. Let it take over. Kisame nods and threw three kunai at me. I dodged the first two. The third I didn't see at first. When I did the feeling took over and grabbed the handle of it. The boys' jaws dropped. I assumed Obito's did but I couldn't tell with the mask. "You are making excellent progress." Kisame said. "Now let's see how well you do against senbons. He threw three senbons at me. I dodged the first and grabbed the second, blocking the third with it.

"Amazing." Deidara said with a smirk. I pull out one of Rin's kunai I have played around with earlier and throw it at Kisame. He, of course, dodged it with little effort. It flew off into the trees somewhere. "Close but not quite." He said. I just shrug.

" _It wasn't you I was aiming for._ " We decided to end the training for now since I already showed improvement. They weren't going to rush this in case something were to happen. We all go inside while Kisame went to tell Pein about my progress. " _Hope they like my message._ "

~Kakashi~

I decided to take Naruto to spy on Jess. I left Sakura and Sai back where we were camped out, prying she doesn't kill Sai while we are out. Jess came out of the base with four other people. Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Obito. Her opponent was Kisame. " _She's crazy, isn't she?_ " Kisame ran towards her. She slides out of his way. She didn't turn to face him though. Kisame came at her with a punch ready. She jumped and used his back to push further away. Her landing wasn't half bad. She didn't stay on her feet but it was still pretty good.

Kisame throws a few Kunai at her. She was able to catch the last one with her hand still in the sleeve. The four were surprised to see her do it. Kisame threw senbons at her. Dodging the first then blocking the last with the second. "Woah Kakashi, did you see that?" Naruto asked. Jess threw a kunai and Kisame dodged it. It went in our direction. Naruto flinched as I caught it before it could hit him. A note was attached to it.

I untie it and put the kunai in my back pouch. The note didn't say anything. It only had a picture of the leaf symbol with a smiley face next it. "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"She knows we are here and won't tell." Well that's what I'm assuming. "Let's head back and start formulating a plan." When we return, I was pleased to see that no one was murdered while I was gone.

"Anything?" Sakura asks.

"Yup she knows." Naruto said with a grin. I show them the note.

"What's our next move?" Sai asked while sketching.

"We sneak into her room tonight when the others are asleep. We can use genjutsu so no one can hear us in the room." I told them. They all nod. " _Though if Naruto tried hard enough, I think he'd be loud enough to be heard._ "

We spent the rest of the night coming up with scenarios of what could happen and what to do. Naruto was excited by the fact that he would be sneaking into an Akatsuki base. Sai used his Super Beast Scroll jutsu to create four mice to be the barrier of the jutsu. Two were on the outside at the corners of her room. The other two were at the other two corners in her room. One of those hid in the closet, while the other was just in the corner, out in the open. Jess might have put something over it to hide it. After the last light went out in the base, we made sure to wait a good hour before activating the jutsu and moving in. But there was a problem. Jess wasn't alone in her room.

~Jess~

I hung out with Chase for a good chunk of the day. We chatted about what our first day here was like. I hadn't seen Zetsu at all or even Itachi. Chase said that Itachi stays in his room mainly. Unless he's training or eating. Zetsu was in and out of the base all the time. At the end of the day, I had Chase come into my room. I wasn't going to tell him about what team seven is probably planning. That was going to be a surprise. Chase and I sat in my room with only the side lamp on and window open for some cool air.

"Did this place let you keep anything from your old self?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really checked. Did it let you?" He nods.

"Yeah, two things." He pulled out his purple bandana. Chase was in a gang and their color was purple. He was the leader's body guard when they held meetings due to him being amazing in martial arts. He only told me this because his mom would arrest all the other boys if she found out.

"Wait, I thought you said it let you keep two things?" He scratches his head.

"Well the other thing is the reason these pants are uncomfortable most times." I blush and punch his shoulder. "Heheh, sorry. Do you think it let you keep your birthmark?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's possible." I take off the sandals and stockings I was wearing. And low and behold, my birthmark. "I always loved this thing." Chase made the same face he makes when he's figured something out.

"This place let us keep the things we loved! You kept your birthmark." He said with a smile.

"And you kept your gang memorabilia and-." Chase cut me off.

"Yeah and that. How about you don't yell that for every member in the base to hear." I giggle and nod.

"There might be something else it let you keep. But what could it be?" He asked with his hand on his chin.

"Well it certainly didn't let me keep my girls. There'd be a slight difference if I still had those." I was thinking as hard as I could.

"I need to check for the attempt scar." His expression got serious.

"Alright but just remember I'm not going to, nor will I ever, hurt you." I nod and remove my cloak and mask. It was getting hard to breathe in there. How the hell does Obito do it? Chase turns away from me so I could take my shirt off. I was stuck in it for a moment then I threw my shirt behind me. Because why not? Well I heard a sound come from behind me. Both Chase and I turn around to see what it was.

It was Hidan. Chase puts himself between me and him, blocking his view of me. "What are you doing in here?" Hidan throws my shirt on the ground.

"I've been assigned to watch you two. Zetsu said he saw your old pals not that far from here." Hidan moved to the side, trying to get a better look at me.

"Where were you hiding?" Chase asked.

"The closet." Great a closet perv. "What the hell were you two talking about? And why won't she let me hear or see her? I already heard her voice when in the closet." He said stepping forward.

"Stay right there," Chase demanded. In his hand was a kunai. "She does not like it when a man approaches her." Hidan lifts an eyebrow.

"Then why the hell is she alright with you?"

"B-because he helped me." I say in a shaky voice.

"How?" Hidan said doubtfully.

"You don't need to tell him anything. Just ignore him." Chase whispered to me.

"Hay!" His voice made me flinch. "Secrets don't make friends." Hidan didn't sound very pleased. Chase stands up, ready to attack. Hidan shoves him and he falls back off the bed and hits his head hard on the ground. His kunai went flying to the opposite side of the room. "That wasn't very nice." Hidan growled.

" _Where are they? This would be a great time to step in._ " Hidan's gaze turned to me. My gaze went to the cloak. He saw it and went for it the same time as me. He was quicker however. I fell to the cold ground. "Is this what you want?" He teased. I sit on my knees and face away from him, making sure he couldn't see and of my front.

"Come on. I'll give it to you if you speak." I turn my head and glare at him.

"Apologize to Chase." I say darkly.

"Hm, no." I turn away from him. " _Dickhead._ " I felt something touch my shoulder. I flinch. The hand wouldn't leave my shoulder. Instead it grabbed my arms. I squirm around in his grip. "Nuggh… let her go." Chase said standing up slowly. "Now!" His eyes had the sharingan.

"Aw, you don't like it when I'm holding your friend? Only you can do such a thing." He mocks Chase. His hand wraps around my bare stomach. I gasp and freeze at his touch. His other hand held my arms behind me. "Look, I'm still holding her."

"You're scaring her. Please let her go." Chase said stepping closer. Hidan's thumb rubbed across my stomach.

"For every step you take I do something different. It will be more torture for her if you come any closer." Chase stayed where he was.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"A mix of boredom and revenge." He lowers his head closer to my face. I turn away from him. "You fucking humiliated me and my religion. Now's my turn." I tried my best to suppress a shudder.

"What you're doing is more than that. You're molesting her. You're no better than her scumbag father." Chase was trying his best not to lash out at Hidan.

"So your own flesh and blood made you like this?" He began to chuckle.

"You're going to pay for this." I manage to get out.

"That fucking cute. What can you do?" He lifts my arms higher and I yelp in pain. "I'd keep my trap shut if I were you." His hand from behind me moves away, but I still couldn't move them. He had tied them somehow. He pushed me forward and I fell face first on to the bed. I turned my self over and slid closer to Chase. We hear a squeak come from the closet. Hidan walked over to the closet. He comes back with a black and white mouse that Sai created. "What's this?" The mouse squeaked louder.

"You fucking traitor." He squished it in his grip. Ink fell to the ground. My breathing quickened. "Calm down Jess." Chase glared more and more at Hidan with every step he took.

"Were you waiting for your 'friends' to show up?" He asked. I only stared at the ink, a vital part of our escape. Hidan grabs my face and forces me to look at him. "Hay!" Chase said accidently stepping forward. With a smirk Hidan placed his hand on my leg, slowly moving up. His thumb dragged across my birthmark. I cry out. "Stop!" My eyes filled with tears.

"What's this?" He looks down at my chest. His hand lets go of my leg and moves to the pink scar over my heart. I hiss in pain. "It hurts here, huh?" He smirks.

"Hay!" A familiar voice was heard from the window. Relief flooded through me. Then I remembered what I looked like and where my cloak was. Hidan stands up. "Obito, help Jess." Kakashi demanded. Chase nods and helps me up. My face was in his shoulder as he used another kunai to cut whatever I was tied up with. Thin strings apparently. I looked at my wrists, they were red and some blood coming from them. Sakura handed me my cloak and mask. "Here." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin." Hidan picked up Chase's old kunai and lunged at Kakashi. Sakura turned my head away from them. "Jess look at me. Are you alright?" I nod while putting my shirt back on. Chase hugged me from behind. "Come on. Naruto and Sai are waiting." She said helping me out the window. Chase stayed close to me while we made our escape.

Kakashi joined us soon after we made it to the others. "I managed to buy us a bit of time. Come on, we have no time to waste." He said picking me up. I begin to shake all over.

"Please put her down. I'll carry her." Chase said. Kakashi hands me over to him. Chase smiles like an idiot again and we run further away from the base. Kakashi leads us to a different village and rents out three rooms. Sai and Naruto, Chase and Kakashi, and finally, Sakura and me. We stayed in Kakashi's room for a bit. He hands me back Rin's bracelet.

"It's alright. You can show your face now." He said smiling under his mask. I was hesitant at first. After Chase nodded in agreement I did. I carefully placed the mask on my lap and lower my hood. "You're a kid?" Naruto ask, well yelled.

"No, this body is. We were recognized as these two when we went through the portal." I said quietly. I was still very shaken up by what happened minutes earlier. Chase, who was sitting next to me, held my hand in his.

"Say, Obito. Why were you with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked. Chase and I look at one another. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry. I was there to get Jess back." Chase didn't want to tell Kakashi who he really was. He nods.

"How do you know his name?" Sai asked.

"He was a teammate of mine." Kakashi said playing with his forehead protector.

"Was?" Naruto tilted his head.

"How about we all get to bed." I say getting all their attention away from Kakashi's sad past of death. Sakura nods and we head to our room. Sakura took the one by the window this time.

~Kakashi~

Everyone went to their rooms after what RIn- Jess said. Obito sat at the end of his bed, staring at his hands. "I can't believe I still couldn't help Jess." He clenched them into fists. "I felt so useless."

"Don't beat yourself up so much. She's alright now." He shook his head.

"No. She's much more broken now." He took in a deep breath. "She is a bit unstable. The first six months after her father's incarceration, she hardly spoke. About two years of therapy. She made it seem like she had gotten better." I sit at the end of my bed.

"Did she cut herself?" I asked. That's common for teenage girls who feel like they have no control over their lives. (AN: It's true~)

"More than that. She tried to cut out her heart with a kitchen knife." I tried my best to hide my surprise. A quick flash of Rin went through my mind again. "After that failed, she sliced at her skin trying to get to it."

"Is that the scar on her chest?" He nods. So she's suicidal. "I'll keep a close eye on her." Obito gives me a weak smile.

"Thanks." He crawled into bed. I turn out the light.

 _Next chapter to be updated soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back. Hope you enjoy. All characters (Except OCs) are Kishimoto's_. _I am going to use Obito and Tobi interchangeably. Depending on who is in the setting._

~Kakashi~

My dreams turned into memories of when I was younger. Then it turned into a nightmare. It showed Obito dying and then Rin. I shot awake sometime in the night. I could feel the blood on my hand, even though there was nothing there. I went straight to the neatest door hoping it was the bathroom. Nope.

I had accidently opened the girls room. Before I turned around I saw a small black ball by the window. I walk over quietly. Jess had fallen asleep while watching the stars. I scoop her up and place her in her bed. She rolled onto her side and clutched her heart. I covered her up and pet her head. She grins slightly.

Sakura stirs in her sleep making me bolt out of the room with speed that would rival Minato's. I close the door quietly as possible. The feeling of the blood was gone. I slide back into my bed. " _If I close my eyes now, I might get some sleep again_."

~Morning~

I did get some more sleep. " _I think I need a break from the Icha Icha books for a while._ " Last night after I went back to sleep, my dreams had Rin, or Jess. I couldn't tell. The dream took a turn for the strange. I'm not going to go into much detail. But from what I witnessed yesterday, I'm not surprised I dreamed about that. I'm glad I didn't wake up with any surprises from my lower section.

Sakura knocked on the door not long after I woke up. "Sensei, could Jess and I head to the local hot springs?" I nod, she thanks me and shuts their door.

"A trip to a hot springs?" Obito said sitting up. Naruto and Sai poke their heads into our room.

"How about we all go to the hot springs?" I said. Naruto nodded with one of his goofy grins. Once we were all ready, we left. With our room keys of course. I was the first in the water. Naruto was getting frustrated over how I was still wearing a mask. When Obito came into the water, I knew right away something was different about him.

"Obito, come here for a moment." He walks over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're not really Obito, are you?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm Chase. Jess's friend." Naruto's jaw dropped and Sai tilted his head to the side.

"You mean the same thing happened to you?" he asked. Chase nods.

"Yup. Jess and I actually kept two things from our old selves. I got to keep my gang's symbol and…" His face was a tint of pink. "Anyway, Jess got to keep her birthmark and a scar."

"I don't get it. What was the other thing you kept?" Naruto asked.

"Something you lack." Sai said making Naruto blush.

"Sai!" He yelled. I look back at Chase. "So what did you do while in the Akatsuki?"

~Jess~

" _How did I get back on that bed?_ " Since I woke up I've been wondering that. I was so sure I fell asleep looking out the window. Anyway, Sakura and I were able to go to the hot springs. Once I was out of my clothes, I neatly folded them and headed into the water. Sakura came in after I did. She joined me in the corner I was sitting in. We were both enjoying the water when we heard Naruto yell at Sai. "Not again." Sakura sounded annoyed.

I giggle, " _They are so weird._ " The hot springs was very refreshing. I've never went to one before so it was really fun. The guys stayed longer than we did so that gave Sakura and me some more girl time. When we get back to the rooms Sakura stops me. "Hay Jess, do you mind if I examine you for any wounds?"

"Um, sure." I sit on the bed and roll up my sleeves. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Could you take the shirt off? It will just be a minute." I nod slowly. I know for a fact no one will hurt me especially with Sakura around. I remove my shirt and sit back on the bed. "I thought I saw this yesterday." She said kneeling down next to me. "This scar was deep wasn't it?" I nod. She goes to touch it and I grab her hand.

"It hurts when people touch it." She nods and moves her hand away.

"Can I see your arms?" I extend them to her. There were bruises on my upper arms and wrists. Sakura puts her hands over them and green chakra comes from her hands. I watch as my wounds healed up. "There, all gone." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Physically yes. Mentally no. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the scar. Our bedroom door opens and Naruto walks in. "Sakura! We're-." Before her finished the sentence, both Sakura and Chase shielded his eyes and shoved him into the other room. I quickly put my shirt back on and walk over to see if he was dead.

He wasn't so that was good. Kakashi and Sai just sat there watching Chase sit on Naruto's back as Sakura twisted his arm. "Ouch! Kakashi help!"

"You need to learn to knock." He looks over at me. "Hello." He smiled under his mask.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Alright! I've learned my lesson! Please get off!" Naruto pleaded. Chase and Sakura agree to do so. Naruto stands up and holds his hurt arm. "I don't even know why you guys did that."

"She wasn't wearing a shirt." Kakashi said. My face burned when I heard that. Naruto scratched his head. Chase stands next to me. "You and Sakura work well together." I said. He laughs "I guess so."

"Chase, Jess I need to speak to you two." When did Kakashi learn his name?

"About what?" Chase asked.

"Since you two left the Akatsuki, they might. No, will come after you two. You both will need quite a bit of training." Kakashi said rubbing his chin. "I noticed Chase has Obito's abilities. So I'm assuming you might have Rin's too." Chase and I look at one another and I shake my head.

"I hope not." I said getting strange looks from everyone. "I would love to know I have her abilities in medical ninjutsu. But what she also had might be a bigger problem for us."

"What else was there?" Sai asked.

"A seal over her heart." I sit down on the bed and look over at Naruto. "It gives Rin something in common with Naruto."

Naruto put his hand on his stomach. "She has a tailed beast?" I nod and hold up three fingers.

"Isobu." Kakashi said. I smile and look over at him.

"Would you like to help me with something?" Kakashi stiffened but agreed. I turn to Chase. "You too."

Chase nods. "Okay but you need to tell us what you're planning." An evil grin crept across my face.

"You'll find out." The boys gulp.

We managed to find a clearing near the village we could use. "Alright, you have to tell us what you're planning." Chase said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I need to know if the Rin I went into was before the accident or after. If it's before, then I don't have Isobu. If it end up being after then I have to be more careful." Kakashi nods. The other three were sitting on the sidelines watching us. "I just need you two to see if you can help unleash at least one tail." Anything after that, I don't have planned.

"Getting you mad? That's easy." Chase said with a smirk lowering his goggles.

"We'll see." Kakashi said readying himself.

At first it was verbal threats and derogatory remarks, seeing if that would help. It only pissed me off or made me laugh. Kakashi got the bright idea in the middle of Chase's threat, he'd grab him and hold a kunai close to his throat. "How about I kill your friend." Everyone froze. "He was working for the Akatsuki. And he also planned your kidnapping." He brought the kunai closer.

"If he didn't do that, you wouldn't have been attacked by that brute." Chase held Kakashi's arm, trying to not have it come any closer.

"Kakashi, let him go." I say in a low voice. I felt rage build inside me. "He is all that I have. If you hurt him," I felt a strange surge of chakra throughout my body. The cloak was formed all over me. "I'll KILL you." A tail was created behind me. I run at Kakashi. He releases Chase and pushes him away.

I slash at Kakashi. "Jess! Calm down!" Chase yelled to me.

"No one hurts my friend." I said glaring at Kakashi.

"Jess the task is complete, look!" I turn around and look at my tail. He was right. Though Kakashi needed to understand what, or who, is off limits. Kakashi had backed up quite a bit when I wasn't looking. I was going to run at him again. But my chakra was running low. The cloak and tail go away. My body felt heavy and I was too tired to keep my eyes open. I close them and fall asleep.

~Kakashi~

Now the five of us know that she has the three tails. Jess, with one of the tails, has immense strength and speed. But her being inexperienced, she ran out of chakra quickly and fainted. "Is this what I'm like?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you last longer." Sai said. Chase caught Jess before she hit the ground. He was trying to carry her. Trying. His arms were a bit tired making it much harder for him to do so. "Here, I'll hold her." I offered. He didn't want me to.

"If she wakes up, she'll hit you." I smile.

"Better she hits me while half-awake than with what we just saw." He nods and allows me to take Jess from his arms. Jess stayed asleep the whole way back. " _She must be catching up for the sleep she's missed._ " At one point her arm swung around and almost hit my face. I gently place her on Chase's bed and pulled the covers over her. We went into the girls' room to plan our next move while Jess slept.

"I need each one of you to keep a close eye on Jess." Chase nodded.

"We already are, why are you saying that now?" Naruto asked leaning on the wall.

"She has a very unstable mind. If she's left alone while having her 'thoughts', she might do something drastic. Once she tried to cut out her own heart." Chase told him. Naruto's expression, along with everyone else's, turned serious. We all let his words sink in before we realized something. We left her alone. "I'll go wait for Jess." Chase said with a smirk. " _Looks just like Obito's._ " As he opened the door to our room, we saw Jess sitting up.

"Jess?" Chase asked. He was tackled seconds after he spoke. We all stood up to see if he was alright.

"Akatsuki. Akatsuki. Akatsuki." Jess kept muttering.

"What about them?" Jess was shaking while holding Chase's arms.

"They… three. Three h…" She couldn't form a full sentence from how afraid she was. Chase sits up and smiles.

"There were three, and?" He tried to get her to calm down by holding her hands.

"Hurt all of us." Her breathing was quickening. She glances over at all of us. Her face softened and her breathing was slowing down. Chase glances over at us.

"See? Everyone is alright." He pets her head. Jess nods and stands up. Chase walks back in with Jess behind. He mouthed to us all not to ask about the nightmare. " _I wonder how many times he's done this._ " Jess sat down on her bed with Chase and Sai. She kept staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" She smiles.

"No and if there was, we wouldn't know because of your mask." She had a point.

"Do you want to see what's under my mask?" She nods. Everyone was now watching me.

"I wouldn't do it." Chase said. "I'd need everyone's help to pry her off of you." Did he just imply he knows what I look like without my mask?

"Come on, you know what he looks like. I want to know to." She pouts. Chase shakes his head.

"No, you'd probably faint." She blushed and glares at Chase.

"I wouldn't faint." She mumbled to herself.

"I'd catch you if you did." I said. Her face reddened more.

"Well Jess since you have the three tails, we will need to keep a close eye on you." Sakura said getting us back on track.

"But no Akatsuki member knows about it yet. So long as we keep this a secret, I'll be alright." She said smiling.

"We will still do it as a precaution." I said. I had a feeling she's trying to get herself to be alone. She nods in agreement. "Good. Then you won't mind any of us being with you at almost any time?"

"Bathroom break?" Jess sounded a little worried.

"I did say almost." She relaxed and nodded. "Perfect. Starting tomorrow, you will train with one of us. To not only to help control your seeing ability but to help you with defending yourself." She lays down on her side.

"Okay, can I start with Sai tomorrow?" Sai looks at her. "I have a feeling that nightmare was more of a premonition."

"What was in it?" Sai asks.

"Kisame, O-Tobi, and Itachi. They showed up and everyone fought with all their might. Sakura almost broke Tobi's face, but he moved out of the way. Kakashi had a one on one with Itachi. Naruto, Sai, and Chase went for Kisame." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What about you?" He asked tilting his head. It was strange she didn't say anything about herself.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Sai nods and looks back at us.

"Perhaps it was a premonition and she can change it." That did seem possible. She knows the setting, who will come, and what they'll do.

Jess walks over to Sakura and whispers something in her ear. "I don't know how it would effect this body." She nods and sits back to where she was. I clap my hands together to get their attention.

"Well it seems we will need to do a lot more training. If what you said will occur, we'll all need to be ready." Everyone nodded. I look at Jess. "Would you like to train some more today instead?" She nods with a determined smile. "Good, then let's go." She stands up. "Sakura you're coming too. Everyone else is to stay here." Naruto whined and so did Chase.

"But Sensei, I really want to." Naruto and Chase begged to come along. I smile at them.

"No, you're to stay here." They pout but agree. Jess puts her mask and cloak on. She must want to keep her appearance secret.

I brought Jess and Sakura back to where we were a while earlier. "Jess, I need you to run ahead so I can see how well your aiming is." She nods and runs further away from us. "Sakura, what did she ask?"

"She wanted to know if she can take her medicine tonight." She whispers. I nod.

"How high is the dose?" She thinks for a moment.

"Double the adult dose of trazodone. Why?" Double? That could kill me. Damn guess she really couldn't sleep back at her world.

"Remember what Chase said about her doing something drastic?" She nods. "Just don't, under any circumstance, give her that medication." She nods and goes to the sidelines.

~Jess~  
Kakashi told me to run ahead so I could practice my aim. But I have a feeling he had something else in mind. I glance back at the two. They were talking about something. I couldn't hear it but I saw Sakura nod and then move to the side. "Alright Jess, let's see how well your aim is." I nod and reach for a kunai. My target would be Kakashi. I breathe in and throw the kunai at him. I didn't really want to hurt him but he'd still be able to move out of the way. The kunai skimmed passed his head.

"You're too hesitant. If you want to survive and not be taken back, you can't be hesitant." He disappears and I turn around just as he reappears. "You must have the full intention of killing or at least injuring your opponent." He hands me my kunai. "Now try again." He jumped to where he was before. I throw the kunai, without hesitation. Kakashi had to duck out of the way. "Good. But how well are you with a moving target." He moved in many different directions.

I had the feeling again and aimed between two trees. A scream was heard from behind them. I pulled my hood over my masked face and backed up. Sakura and Kakashi came closer to me. "Come out!" He yelled to whomever was there. Three figures immerge from the trees. I went behind Sakura. "Sorry Sensei, we just wanted to come along." Naruto comes over and scratches his head. Chase walks over smiling. I hug him. "Jessica?"

Something was off with Chase. I let go and back up. "What's the matter?" He stepped closer to me. I pull out a kunai and aim it at him.

"Woah, he's your friend!" Sakura said. I shake my head. "Not him." I whisper in her ear. Kakashi must have heard what I said and looked back at the other two. Sai and Chase nod at one another. "You're right, that's not them." Kakashi said revealing his sharingan. Chase lunges towards me. I back up and Kakashi grabs his wrist.

"Who are you?" He asked. 'Chase' begins to laugh. The laugh was his then it started to sound like someone else. He slowly began to turn into Kisame. " _Premonition._ " Sakura creates a shadow clone and sends it to Naruto and the others. Kakashi lets go of Kisame and looks at the others. 'Naruto' was Tobi and 'Sai' was Itachi.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"The Seer." Itachi said.

"Come on Jessica, come with us and no one will get hurt." Kisame said with his hand out. Tobi made a tsk noise at Kisame.

"Remember, she's afraid of you guys." He looks back at me. "Please come back peacefully. It's either that or we have to force you to." I shake my head. No way am I going to leave these guys. I want to help save and protect, not hurt and kill.

"Forcefully it is." Kisame smirked.

"Like we're going to let that happen." Sakura cracked her knuckles and charged at Kisame. Kakashi went for Itachi. That left Tobi, or Obito, with me till the others show up.

"Hi Jessy." He waved at me. Man I hate it when he calls me Jessy. He walks towards me, but without any intention of hurting me. It was like he just wanted to talk. "Aren't you going to say hi?" I wave at him.

" _If I speak, he'll know and I don't know how he'll respond._ " He stops moving and whines.

"I'm sorry if I scare you. We won't hurt you if you come with us. Tobi is a good boy, so I wouldn't lie." He extends his hand towards me. I look back at Sakura. She was almost equally matched with Kisame. Kisame swung his sword at her, she ducked and went to punch him. He jumped out of her way.

I look back at Kakashi and Itach. Kakashi wasn't looking at his eyes. Neither moved at attack. Itachi must be waiting for the moment when Kakashi slips up to catch him in his jutsu. I look back at Obito. He was much closer. I was startled and put my arms up in defense. "Sorry." He backs up a few steps and looks at everyone else. "They're pretty scary when they fight, huh?" I nod while keeping an eye on him.

"Konan told me to approach you carefully so you wouldn't be scared. Are you?" He turned his masked face to me. I shake my head no. " _Is this some sort of trick?_ "

"Jess!" I turn to who yelled my name. Chase came running towards me. He noticed Obito. He cautiously went in front of me. "Want to change the future?" I nod and smirk under my mask.

"In that case…" He raises his hand in the air. Naruto and Sai drop down. Naruto went for Itachi. Sai went with Sakura against Kisame. Chase and I have Obito. "Let's do it together." He grabs my hand. Obito tilts his head.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Chase and I run towards him. We both aim a punch at his face. He ducks and scoops us both up so that one of us we one of his shoulders. My reaction was to kick him. In the face. He releases us and we fall to the ground. I landed on my knees and Chase landed on his ass. "Owww! That hurt!" Obito cried out in pain while holding his face.

"Nice one Jess." Chase gives me a thumbs up. Obito looks down at me. " _Shit!_ " He steps forward and reaches his hand out. Chase tackles him to the ground and twisted his arm around. "Don't touch her."

"Owww, owww." He cried out.

"Watch out!" I hear Sakura yell. I look to my right and see Kisame's sword headed straight for Chase. My body reacted before I could speak. I shoved him away just as the sword hit me. I flew to a tree and slammed my back hard against it. "Ooof!" Chase tries to run over but Obito grabs and holds him. He whispers something in his ear but I was too far to hear.

I was too much pain to move. Obito hands Chase over to Kisame and walks closer to me. Sai comes to his aid. He was using one of his Super Beast Scrolls to try and help him. As he got closer, Sakura went to punch him. He ducked and grabbed Sakura's leg. He threw her towards the others. Naruto caught her.

"One last time. Come with us." I caught a glimpse of his sharingan. Despite his cheery voice, he was not happy. I couldn't defend myself very well from how much pain I was in. I clutched a kunai in my left hand, waiting for him to get closer. He bent down to help me up. I jabbed the kunai forward.

"Wwaa!" He shrieked as he backed up. I struggle to get to my feet, using the tree to help me stand. " _If we do loose, I need them to have something to find me._ " I aim the kunai just past his head and throw it. He ducks, thinking it would hit him. Sakura caught the kunai and hid it in her pouch. Kisame was too focused on Sai and Chase to notice. Itachi and Kakashi were a little occupied on one another. Especially with Naruto being a distraction.

"What's taking so long Tobi?" Kisame yelled while swinging at Sai and Sakura.

"She has a weapon and tried to hurt me!" He yelled back.

"Then let's trade." Kasame smirked.

"Alright just don't scare her." he ran over to Kisame. Sai went to attacking him and Chase was trying his best to keep Kisame over with him. Chase used the sharingan to copy Kisame. He used one of his water type jutsu that he used earlier. Kisame just laughed and moved out of the way. Obito hit Chase's head, getting his attention away from Kisame.

Kisame runs over to me. I grip onto the tree with whatever strength I had left in me. He reaches for me. I flinch and lift my arm up in defense. "Please go." I whisper. Kisame lets out a sigh. He grabs my arms and holds them together as he puts me under his arm. I kick around, but he was at least four times stronger than me. "Guys it's time to go." He yelled to the others.

"NO!" Chase yelled as he went straight for us. Obito punched him, sending him to the ground clutching his stomach. " _Chase!_ " Rage built up inside me. " _They can kidnap me. They can hurt me. But they cannot hurt my friend_." My chakra was building up. I punch Kisame. He lets go and I kick his feet out from under him. I ran over to Chase. Obito tried to grab me, I kicked him out of my way.

"Jess…" He lifted his hand up. I grab it, only to notice the chakra cloak that had formed around me. Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto stopped fighting. I looked around at everyone. All eyes were on me. My breathing quickened. Chase sits up. "Jess, calm down." I lean in and whisper.

"I messed up. They know." I was panicking. I turned my head to try and find an escape route. "Don't do it." Chase said. "If you run, they will find you before us." I nod. Sakura and Sai were already on their way over to us.

Obito gets back to his feet. "Oh no! She has a tailed beast! What do we do?"

"We take her back and see what Pein has in mind for her." Itachi said. My chakra was already running low, I fell to my knees. The cloak slowly faded away. "I gotcha." Chase said helping me to my feet again. I tried my best to keep my eyes open. Obito crept closer and closer to us. Chase let me stand on my own after a few moments.

I felt someone else's hands wrap around me though. "Way to go Kisame!" He cheered. Kisame held his sword awfully close to me.

"That's too bad you couldn't keep your chakra going for much longer," He smirked. "It would have been a great treat for Samehada." I squirmed around trying to break free.

"Let her go!" Chase said pulling out a kunai.

"I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to hurt your little friend, would you?" He lowers his kunai. Kisame looks at the others. They do the same. Itachi and Obito come closer. I don't know what happened next. Everything turned black. Looks like I passed out from exhaustion.

 _See what happens in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I only own the OCs_

~Kakashi~

" _Shit, they were able to take her!_ " I looked around at everyone. None were happy at the outcome. Obito, er Chase was taking it the worse. He punched the ground where they were standing just moment earlier. "Damn it! Again I couldn't help her." He slammed his fists into the ground again.

"We can get her back." Sakura said holding up a kunai. "It's one of hers." Chase hugged Sakura.

"Thank you!" She nodded. He lets go of her. His face was a little pink. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he looked around at everyone.

"Yeah come on guys!" Naruto said joining him.

"We can't just go running in. We'll get killed." Sai said looking at them.

"Sai's right, we need a plan. They are going to be expecting us so we need to be ready." I agreed. Chase didn't like the idea of waiting what so ever.

"They might hurt her!" I walk over to him and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"They fought tooth and nail to get her. If they had any intention of hurting her, they would have already done it." His gaze was on the ground. I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"But they did hurt her." He said.

"She got hurt while protecting you." He looked me in the eyes. "You mean a lot to her." He opens his hand. Rin's little red bracelet was in his hand. "How did you get that?"

"I was in a gang remember? I learned a few things while protecting our leader." He hands me the bracelet. Now we have two things to track her with. "When I grabbed her hand I took it." I nod.

"What is she to you? Besides a friend. You seem like more than that to her." I need to know more. Maybe it'll help us get her.

"Well besides her friend, I'm actually her brother." She never said he was though. Or even that she had any siblings.

"But her profile said she has none. You're written down as a foster brother but nothing else." Sakura chimed in.

"That's because Jess doesn't know. Our mother died giving birth to the both of us." He sits down. "Jess's father wanted the both of us, but her mother's sister, my adoptive mother, didn't want that. She knew he couldn't handle both." He pulls out his bandana. "When her father said he wanted to keep Jess, she thought it was to remember her more by. But when she got older we realized that wasn't the case." Chase folded the bandana. "My mother told me that Jess is my sister after we took her in." He tied the bandana around his neck.

"Does Jess know?" Sai asked. He shook his head.

"No, my mother made we swear to never tell her. She thinks we are just some family friend." I summon Pakkun.

"What's it this time?" He asks. I show him the bracelet. "Again? Okay." He sniffs it and began tracking.

"Everyone ready? I'll inform you all of the plan on the way." Everyone nods as we begin our search for Jess.

~Jess~

When I opened my eyes again, I was on some bed. I sit up quickly only having to lay back down from the pain. My whole body ached. "Yay~! You're awake!" Obito said cheerfully. He walked closer to me. I slid myself up so my back was on the bedframe. I still had my cloak and mask on thankfully. He stood at the side of the bed.

" _Just stay away._ " I wanted to say. Obito sat down next to me. I tried to get off the bed but two things wouldn't allow me, the pain in my body and the fact that my left hand was chained to the bed. I noticed the bracelet was missing too for some reason. "I was put in charge of watching you. I told them they'd scare you. So they let me." He sounded very happy. I on the other hand was not. He tilts his head to the side. "Will you speak, please?"

" _Nah, I think I like not speaking. I gives you something to whine about_." I shook my head.

"Pretty please?" I shake my head again. "You'll talk to everyone else but me. That's mean." I shrug my shoulders and look at my hand. I tried tugging at it, which only hurt me more. "It needs a key that Kisame gave me." I look back at him.

"Oh no no no. They strictly told me to _not_ let you out." I hang my head down. " _Maybe a guilt trick will work._ " I felt him move and looked back up. He was inches from me. I jump and slide further away. "S-sorry!" He put his hands up.

" _Is he really trying to be nice?_ " I move my right hand towards him. He leans forward and allows me to ruffle his hair. He chuckles like a child. " _That's still adorable._ "

"See, I won't hurt you. And you don't seem to want to hurt me either." I nod, so long as he keeps it like that. He hugs me, and accidentally touches my scar. I jump and cling onto his cloak. "What's the matter?" He loosens his grip and I let go of him. "Did I hurt you?" I nod slowly.

"I'm so sorry!" He held my right hand in his. "Where does it hurt?" I point to my heart. He nods "I won't touch there next time. I promise."

" _Wow. And he's the main villain?_ " I couldn't help but smile. I noticed I still had my weapons. They must not have had time to take them. " _Those will definitely come in handy._ " Obito sat down in front of me.

"Are you still wearing your mask?" I nod. Such a curious boy, man, human. He stands up. "I need to go for a moment. Wait here, okay?" He giggled before opening a door and walking out. I have to figure a way out of where ever this place is. I tug at the restraint, nothing. " _Come on! I need to get out of this!_ " I stopped trying when my wrist felt numb and some blood dripped from under it. I started to look around, I was back at the Akatsuki's base. The room looked similar to what mine and Chase's room were.

The door opened, I was happy. Until I saw the grey hair. "Sorry wrong… hay there." He walks into the room more. I slide to the other side of the bed the best I could. He grabbed the chain and tugged me back. I flop onto my stomach. "Welcome back." He said with a sinister grin. I tugged at the chain trying to get it out of his grip. He tugs on it again. I slide closer to him.

"Why are you still wearing that stupid cloak?" He asked tugging at it. I grab his hand. It was really close to the scar. He chuckles. "What the matter?" He grabbed my hand and pried it off of his. "Afraid I'll touch you again." He hovers his hand over my scar. I nod quickly, praying he'd let go. Hidan leans close to my ear. I was trembling like crazy. "Good."

I kick him with all the strength I had. He flew back a bit and landed on the floor a few feet away with a loud thud. "You little bitch." He growled standing up. "That hurt." He stomped his way closer to me. His hand grabs mine and pins it to the bed. The other was stuck straight from the chain. His free hand touched the scar. I squirm under him. I had to bite my lip from screaming in pain. I tried to pull my arm out from his grip. "What, no screams?" He put his hand in my cloak to touch it more.

I let out a loud shriek from how scared and in pain I was in. " _Shit, Obito might have heard._ " He laughs.

"There's the scream." I couldn't seem to get control over my breathing. I was in so much of a panic I didn't notice the other person that entered the room.

"Hay!" Hidan was pulled off of me. I quickly slid as far as I could. Kakuzu had a grip on the back of Hidan's shirt. "What did Pein tell you? You were NOT allowed to interact with her."

"I don't care what that fucker has to say. He can kiss my ass." Hidan was thrown out of the room and into the hall. Kakuzu looked back at me, I jumped in fear. "I'm not like him just so you know." He said before shutting the door. I heard someone talking on the outside of the door before it was opened again.

Obito walked in, well practically jogged in. "Are you alright Jess?" He asked. I shake my head no. He walks over to me, "Did he hurt you? He's not a good boy." I nod and point to my heart. Once he was close enough, I grabbed his hand. I was shaking like crazy.

"You're safe now. I won't let him do it again." I can't see through objects but I think he was actually smiling. I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

" _I was so afraid that no one would help me._ " He hugged me back and rubbed my back. I jumped at first but began to relax. I noticed he brought in something. I point to it, getting his attention.

"I thought you might be hungry or thirsty so I made a sandwich and brought some water." He was bouncing on the bed. He leans over and grabs the plate of food. "Here you go~. Tobi is a good boy." I nod and take the food. I slide one hand through the sleeve and remove my mask. The sandwich did taste pretty good. When I was done I carefully put the mask back on, making sure he couldn't see my face.

"Was that scream yours?" he asked moving the plate to the side. I nod slowly. "Can I please see your face?" I shake my head no. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll show you mine if you want." Hm, that does seem like a good trade. Though he could use a jutsu to disguise he real face.

He hops off of the bed and shuts the door and locks it. My breathing hitched, horrible memories associated with that sound flooded back to me. "Okay, we'll take our masks off on the count of three." I nod slowly. He places his hand on his mask. "One." I do the same. "Two… three." We both take our masks off.

The right side of Obito's face was scarred. His left eye was closed, though his other eye was wide open. He was staring at my, well Rin's face. I reach up and touch his cheek. He places his hand over mine. He couldn't speak from how shocked he was. His other hand reached up and touched my cheek. "Tobi, Pein needs you. Open up." Deidara knocked on the door startling the both of us. He quickly put his mask back on and waited a moment for me to put mine back on before opening the door.

"I'm ready Senpai." He said in his Tobi voice. "Can you please stay with Jess? Hidan hurt her and she wouldn't stop shaking." Deidara looks over at me and nods back at Obito. He runs off to his leader's room. Deidara stood at the end of the bed. "Sorry we have to chain you up. You must have been terrified when you woke up. Then again Tobi must have been acting like an idiot and woke you up." I chuckle.

"I was just a bit concerned what would happen while I was like this…" I whisper.

"Yeah… Hidan must have made things worse, un." He said walking over to the side I was at and crouched down.

"I kicked him. That made thing better for a second when he hit the wall." I said quietly. Deidara laughs and pats my head.

"I won't let Hidan do that again. And if he tries, just holler. I'll come running." I nod.

"Where's Itachi and Kisame?" I whisper.

"They are still out. Tobi was carrying you here with your wrist chained to his." Deidara tapped at the cuff of the chain. Kisame must have connected them to make sure I couldn't get away. I felt something wet on my wrist. His palm mouths were open and one liked my wrist. I grab his hand and look at it more. I poke at the lips of them. It opened and stuck its tongue out.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. We hear footsteps coming closer to us and fast. Obito enters the room. "I'm back~!" He bounced his way over to us. "Senpai, what are you doing?" Deidara moves his hands away.

"She was curious about my hands." He said standing up. He looks back at me. "See you later." He waves as he exited the room. Obito shuts and locks the door. He pulls his mask off again and comes over and hugs me. I yelp when his head touched the scar again. "S-sorry." His voice was different. It was his normal voice, not the fake child like one. "Do you know who I am?" He asks.

"Obito." I say quietly. He smiled and nods. My head began to throb like crazy. I put my hands to my ears and curl into a ball. Obito puts his hand on my back and calls for help.

~Kakashi~

We followed the scent until it lead into two paths. One was stronger than the other. I sent Sai, Sakura, and Naruto after the stronger path with Ūhei. They knew the plan and that they were to wait for us to return from the other path. Pakkun lead us to a clearing where three figures were waiting in the darkness. Before he left in a puff of smoke, he said that he smelt her blood, which was the reason it was weaker. The figures step closer.

Kisame and Itachi emerge. Kisame was holding a chain with Jess attached. "Jess!" I had to hold Chase back.

"That's not her." He looked up at me then back at them. Jess turned into water and a kunai dropped into the puddle of what was left of the clone. The kunai had traces of blood on it, most likely Jess's.

Kisame swung the chain in the air. "We weren't sent to just retrieve the Seer." I glance over at Chase.

" _They wanted this to happen!_ " Before I could do anything, Kisame had charged at Chase. He jumped out of the way, only to have his ankle caught by the chain and slammed back to the ground. "Chase!" I tried to go to his aid, Itachi stepped in. "He holds secrets that must remain that way. Step down or pay the price."

I had to keep my eyes away from his or be caught in his jutsu. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chase using his sharingan. He had one hand holding a kunai to Kisame's sword while the other tried to pry the chain off of his ankle. His hand slipped and the sword swung down on him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real Chase dropped down onto Itachi. While both of them were recovering I sent a fireball at Kisame. He just barely missed it. I grab Chase and we make our escape. They didn't follow us for some reason.

We met back up with the others. Sakura was being held back by Naruto and Sai for some reason. "Damn that bastard. I'll cut his balls off. I swear!" She growled sending fear through all of us guys. Chase looked into the window Sakura was looking in. His expression was now similar to Sakura's. "Hidan." He said in a low voice.

I look as well. He was on top of Jess. And what's worse he had his down her cloak. She let out a shriek that even we were able to hear. I gritted my teeth. Much like the others, I couldn't stand to watch this. But we had no choice. Another member comes in and pries him off of her. The man throws Hidan out into the hall a few moments later. "Look guys, we need to head back a ways. The other two members might be on their way here." Chase said gripping onto his bandana. He was so furious, he had left his sharingan active the whole time.

We all nod and head back a ways into the trees. Sai had created a bird to keep an eye on Jess for us. Chase was stabbing his kunai into the trunk of a tree repeatedly. Sakura would have punched one but she'd take the whole forest down with one punch. "He's going to pay." Chase muttered.

"Chase calm down. I know you're mad. We all are. But we can't afford to give away our location." I said. After one more strike he left the kunai embedded in the trunk. He dropped to his knees.

"I'm a failure. I promised her I'd always protect her." I kneel down beside him. "She's going to try and kill herself in there." His words brought chills through everyone.

"She knows we are coming to save her. She won't." I tried to reassure him. He shook his head.

"With that 'gift' she might see more premonitions. Of us most likely. Or even nightmares she'll mistake for premonitions." I stand up and turn away from everyone.

"You four stay here. I'm going to try something."

"What about the plan?" Sai asked. I shrugged.

"If I fail then we go with that plan. Now no one is allowed to follow." They all nod. Sai calls the bird back and I leave. I made my way back to where we were earlier. Jess was talking to Tobi. He had his back to the window and apparently his mask was off. Jess's was too and her hood was down. Jess suddenly cups her hands over her ears and curls into a ball. She was trembling. Tobi moves toward her. He puts a hand on her back and his mask on.

" _What's happening to her?_ " Jess grabbed a hold of Tobi's hand as Sasori and Deidara enter the room. Deidara and Tobi lay her flat on her back. She didn't resist, it was like she was a doll. Sasori was checking for something. He tells the two to do something, they both nod. Tobi looked at Jess, he was most likely speaking but I couldn't tell. Deidara undid her cloak and opened it.

Her breathing was sporadic and her hand wouldn't let go of Tobi. Sasori left the room for a moment. He came back with a needle and a clear liquid inside. He jabbed it into her shoulder. Her grip on Tobi loosened and she slowly stopped trembling. She looked passed Tobi a little and said something. It looked like she said "Sorry." She looked down at herself. She moved slowly to try and cover herself with her cloak. Tobi does it for her then pets her head. Even though her grip on him was looser, she hadn't let go.

" _Who is he and why is she clinging to him?_ " I found myself starting to get agitated for some reason.

~Jess~

Several images and scenes played through my head. It hurt so much to gain all the information at once. Chase and I were fighting each other. He had his sharingan and I had two kunai. I was attacking him and he was trying to not hurt me. "Jess! What are you doing?" He asked. I slashed at him, cutting his arm. He fell on his back. "Jess?" I lifted a kunai and swung down on him.

Before I could see the end, the scene faded and I found Deidara, Sasori, and a masked Obito staring at me. I looked slightly past Obito and said sorry. " _I know you're there Kakashi._ " Obito said in Tobi's voice, "It's alright." I looked down and noticed my cloak was open. I try to move my arms to fix it but I was too weak. Obito does it for me. I noticed my hand was in his. I didn't bother letting go. Maybe he grabbed it because he was worried.

"What happened?" I whispered in a weak voice. Deidara and Sasori look at one another.

"We were hoping you'd tell us." Deidara said.

"You curled into a ball and were shaking again." Obito said petting my head.

"I had a vision… I was hurting my friend." A tear slides down my cheek. "I don't want to hurt him." Obito wipes the tear away.

"You're a good girl. You wouldn't hurt anyone." He said. After a few minutes I calmed down more. Sasori and Deidara leave the room. Obito removes the mask. He looked very concerned.

"Are you alright? Sasori gave you a sedative to calm you down." I nod. That explains why it is such a chore to move.

"Obito, what's going to happen to me?" He sat down next to me.

"I won't let anything bad happen." I smile and wrap my arms around to hug him.

"Thank you…" He hugged back.

 _What happens next will appear in the next chapter. Which I will update as soon as I can._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi welcome back loves. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I am still wondering when team Minato was able to put that monster of a log on the rope and how? Like Rin set it off and it was the size of like three school busses._

I ended up sleeping in Obito's bed. He insisted on sleeping on the floor. I woke up after sleeping for a few hours to find he wasn't there. " _Did he roll under the bed?_ " I check and he hadn't. It was really dark in the room, the only light was from the moon and stars outside. I hear a tap come from the window and sit up. A dark mass drops down by the window. Kakashi pops up. I smile and was about to call his name. He puts a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

He opens the window and climbs. "Are you alright?" I nod. He walks over to the chain.

"Tobi has the key, huh?" He turns back to me and crouches down. "We are going to get you out of this okay?" I nod again. I tried to speak and he shushes me again. "He's going to come back in a moment. I promise I'll be back." He exits through the window and shuts it. Just as he was out of sight, Obito entered.

"You're awake?" He sits at the end of the bed. "It's four in the morning, you should get some more sleep." I shake my head no.

"Can I walk around a bit please?" He thought for a moment.

"Alright, but you're going to need to be attached to me." I nod. He pulls out a key from his left pocket and releases the cuff from the bed. He attaches it to his own wrist and puts the key back. "Oh and around the others, please call me Tobi." I nod and stand up. He leads me down to the living room. Kakuzu and Zetsu were up too and sitting on the couches.

"Morning." Kakuzu looks up from his book.

"Morning." I say back. He paused for a moment. " _Oh right he hadn't heard me speak before._ "

"Jess and I are going to have an early breakfast." Obito said in Tobi's childish voice. We continue our walk to the kitchen. Hidan was reaching for something in one of the cabinets. I grab Obito's sleeve. He noticed how afraid I was. "I won't let him hurt you." He whispered.

Hidan turns around. He grinned when he saw me cowering behind Obito. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"We are going to eat." Obito said in a cheery voice.

"Hm…" Hidan moves closer. Obito grabs him and pulls him into a hug. "Let go." He said.

"Oh, I thought you wanted one because you were really close to me." Obito releases him. Hidan starts to walk out of the kitchen. "Watch your step." I said just as he tripped.

"Shit." He exclaimed as he landed on his ass. Kakuzu laughs at him. Obito turns his masked face to me. "What would you like?" I shrug my shoulders. He looks through some cabinets and pulls out pancake mix. He accidentally stepped on his cloak and fell back. He caught himself but not the pancake mix. I jump up and grab it before it could hit the wall. My left arm tugged me back to Obito. He caught me in his arms before I fell on the ground.

"I caught it." I said holding the mix.

"I caught you." He said putting me back on my feet. My wrist hurt from being tugged. I move the cuff a bit. There was a bruise all around my wrist and even a cut on it. Obito didn't notice due to the fact he was already starting to make pancakes.

" _I need to get that key._ " How to get it is the main problem. Maybe I can get it when he's sleeping. I sit on the counter next to Obito watching him make the food. I was wearing my mask and hood again. " _I wonder how the others feel about another person with a mask._ " I would be pretty creeped out. I wouldn't know where their eyes were half the time. Obito was humming while he flipped a pancake.

Kakuzu walked in. "Next time Hidan is about to screw up, tell me. I want to record it." I nod. He pats me on the head. His hand was so much bigger than my head. I let out a little giggle.

"Pancakes are done." Obito cheered holding a plate of pancakes.

"You'll have some too, right?" I asked. He nods "Of course." I hug him and cheer.

Kakuzu laughs, "You two are very similar." Obito and I ate in his room. He kept smiling at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Say, what was it Pein wanted to talk to you about?" I ask as I take another bite of a pancake.

"He wanted me to help train you. Well Deidara and I." They are still going with training me? I could use it against them though. "Um, he is going to put a seal on you as well." I put my food down.

"Is it going to hurt?" He fiddles with his fork.

"I don't think so. It's just a simple one. If you go far enough away from the base or a member, it'll activate." Activate?

"Like a shock?" He shakes his head.

"No, you won't be in control of your movements." I nod. Not really thrilled about having another seal on me. The heart one is enough.

~Kakashi~

I had to wait all night to speak to Jess. That chain and key is going to be huge problem. I made my way back to the others. Chase was fully awake while the others had fallen asleep. "Where is she?" he asked standing up.

"She's at their base. One of the members are keeping a very close eye on her. It's going to be tricky to get her." He turned his hands into fists.

"Did he have blond hair? A mask? Or was it a girl?" He asked.

"She was clinging to the man in the mask, Tobi." He face softened and he began to think.

"Are you sure it was _her_ clinging to him?" I nod, what was he getting at? "Hm, at any point did they he hear her speak or see her face?"

"Yes, she had curled into a ball and was trembling. Another member had to open her cloak. At that time though she wasn't wearing her mask." He nods.

"I know what she's doing." He said with a smirk.

"Well don't leave me in the dark. What is it?" He laughed and scratched his head.

"She's gaining his trust. She may be terrified by men but she knows how to trick them pretty damn well." Gaining his trust? She did have him worried with that little episode.

"She must have had a vision." Sai said sitting up. We look over at him. "You said she curled into a ball right? Did she look like she was in pain?" I nod, she did until Sasori gave her that needle. "Then maybe she had awoken more of her gift on her own."

Naruto and Sakura wake up a little later while we were discussing what Jess might be doing. "Welcome back Kakashi." Sakura said rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"In any case, I'll be headed back tonight. Though…" I glace over at Chase. "I'm going to need you to come with me." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Didn't they try to kill me yesterday?" I lean on a tree.

"But if Jess sees what they want to do to you…" He cut me off.

"Then she'd step in and have me be with her!" I nod, he's a smart kid.

"We'd have someone on the inside." Sakura chimed in. I guess there is three smart kids… and Naruto. "Sensei, what are we going to do till its night?"

"I was thinking we'd watch from afar." She nods and shakes Naruto awake.

"Where's Jess?" He asked looking around. We all let out a sigh.

~Jess~

The guys better hurry up. I _really_ don't want another seal on me. When Deidara woke up, we decided to start training. Deidara and him were to throw a series of weapons at me. I was able to dodge most. Obito was keeping his Tobi act so he'd throw _way_ off. "Tobi, be serious. We have to help her grow in her abilities."

"Sorry. But Tobi is a good boy. I can't be a good boy if I hurt her right?" I walk over to him.

"It's alright. I'm wearing my mask and cloak so I have some protection." He nods and I hug him. I walk back over to where I was originally.

"Let's try something a little more challenging." Deidara throw one of his clay creations into the air. A small explosion occurs and a large smoke cloud rains down on us. "Good luck." He said. My gift in seeing the future was going nuts. I blocked kunai left and right and at one time from under me. That one I could hear. Deidara threw another one but I didn't get the feeling. Obito caught it before it hit my back. He dropped it on the ground and went back to where he was originally before the smoke cleared.

"Not even a scratch. Wow, un." Deidara clapped as he walked closer. Obito ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"I think we can stop here for the day. What do you-?" He stopped talking and turned around. He reached his hands into his pouches. In a moment at least twenty little clay spiders were crawling into the woods.

" _Oh no they got too close._ " I could only sit and watch as several smoke clouds arose from the trees.

"Tobi take her inside." He demanded. Obito moved closer and I shake my head.

"I'm staying." He nods. A dusty figure immerges from the smoke. Chase. I gasp and run towards him. Obito tried to grab me but missed. Deidara grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Sempai, she's afraid of that." He paused for a moment then noticed how much I was shaking. He releases my arm and I run over to Chase. I checked all over to make sure he was alright. I knew it was really him because of the way he folded his bandana. He always folds it three times then ties it.

Chase had some dirt and dust on him. He coughs "Hay Jess." I hug him.

"Are you crazy?" He laughs then starts coughing more.

"No. They were after me anyway. I didn't like hiding and waiting to be caught." I look back at the others.

"What were you guys going to do to him?" Deidara rubs his arm.

"Well Itachi and Kisame were supposed to bring him here so we can kill him." My jaw dropped and I held him close to me.

"No! I won't let that happen. If he dies, then I'll follow." I was threatening my life on this. They needed me alive. Obito was getting nervous about this.

"Um Sempai, why don't we just keep him alive and I can keep an eye on him." Deidara looks back at Obito.

"Trust me. I will make sure they won't escape." He said while doing a poor example of a salute. Deidara lets out a tired sigh.

"Fine." Obito come over to us holding the chain. I extend my left wrist for him to hook up again. Now he noticed the bruising. "Oh no Jess is hurt." He said holding my hand gently in his. Chase looks at my wrist.

"It's from the chain." He said looking at it. Obito wavered, "Did you tug on it when you were attacked?" I nod. He seemed to not want to put it on but couldn't risk being in trouble.

"We can get more comfortable ones later. Hook one to Jess and the other to Chase." Deidara said walking over. Obito nods and does as he's told. When both of us were attached, he held onto the chain closer to me. We walk into the living room where Sasori and Kisame were watching from the window.

"So, we _are_ keeping him?" Kisame asks.

"Yes." Deidara said. They make it seem like he's a pet. Obito brings us back to his room. Chase and I sat on his bed as he paced back and forth.

"Please sit down." I say motioning for him to sit beside me. He nods and obeys. I play with his hair to see if it would calm him down. It worked. "Um, Chase where are you going to sleep?" He asked in his Tobi voice.

"On the floor I guess. Unless I can have my old room back." Obito shook his head.

"No, you weren't a good boy so you have to be watched." Chase nods and lays back on the bed. Kisame knocked on the door and opened it. "Hay Tobi, you're going to need this." He said tossing another chain to him. I grab it before he could and hand it back to him. " _It's the same as mine. Good._ "

"I don't think those two will want to share a shower or bathroom break." He chuckled as he shut the door. Obito stands up and frees our wrists. We both gave him strange looks. "If they hurt your wrists, then can we could put them on your ankles?" Chase and I look at one another and shrug.

He puts one chain on Chase's right ankle and the other chain on my left. With the free ends he hooked Chase's to the end of the bed and mine to his right ankle. "Why am I stuck to the bed?"

"Because I don't want to be doing splits. And Jess might want to use the shower." Chase pointed to his dirty clothes and face. "Ladies first." He said as we walked out of the room. He led me to the showers, the girls was in Konan's room. You just had to pass through her room and open the door on the left.

Obito stopped in the door way. He seemed like he wanted to say something. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I'm going to unchain us and leave it in here." He whispers in his normal voice. I nod as he pulls out the key and freed the both of us. Before he left I grabbed his shoulder.

"Chase knows too. You don't need to keep it secret from him. He can be trusted." He nods and shuts the door. I loved the feeling of the nice hot water on me. All thoughts seemed to melt away. I dried off with the soft white towel and began to get dressed again. I checked at my wrist. " _Hmm, maybe I can heal it._ " I put my hand over my wrist and concentrated really hard. A green light buzzed over my wrist and the bruise began to disappear. " _Yes!_ " I finished getting dressed and hooked the chain back to me. I held the other end in my hand as I walked out of the bathroom.

Obito was sitting in his room alone. "Where's Chase?" I asked shutting the door.

"He _needed_ a shower." He said laughing a little. I hand him the other end of the chain and he puts it back on his ankle.

~Kakashi~

Chase was determined to get Jess back. Those clay creatures were a slight problem but gave him an excuse to come out. Though we shouldn't of been that close. I still kept an eye on them. Having a chain on both will be a huge problem. From all that I had observed, Jess has Tobi's complete trust. I still don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that she looks like a child and that he acts like one.

Whatever the reason, it's going to help us in the long run. Tobi chained Chase to the bed while he led Jess to somewhere else. I quickly pop in to see how he's doing. "Did you find out where he puts the key?"

"Yes, and I'll be able to get it tonight." He said smiling. I was going to leave but something was eating at me.

"What she said earlier, did she mean that? If you die, she'll follow?" Chase nods and lays back on the bed.

"She'd do almost anything for me and I the same." I nod and exit the room. I kept looking in through the window. Tobi came back and most likely said something because it made Chase stiffen up. Chase and him seemed to be having a conversation but the tension could be felt from where I was. Chase stood up and was pushed back to the bed. Tobi looked like he was threatening him. " _Tobi doesn't seem to be the good boy he plays himself out to be_." He pulled out a key and unhooked it from the bed. He grabbed the back of his shirt roughly and began to lead him out of the room.

I saw movement in another window and looked. Jess had her back to the window. She was getting undressed. " _Now I feel like a peeping Tom._ " She turned around for a moment and I saw the scar again. It was right over her heart. An image of Rin's last moments flashed through my mind. I look away from the window. " _I shouldn't have been looking anyway._ "

I watched the room where they were originally. Tobi comes back and sits on the bed. A short while later Jess comes back and sits with him, smiling. He wasn't threatening towards her though. He removed his mask and said something to her. Her smile fell a little and she nodded. He puts the mask back on and holds her hand as he leads her down the hall to a different room. There were others there. Pein and two of his clones and Deidara. Deidara was sitting on a chair with two more next to him.

Jess sits between him and Tobi. I use my sharingan, I have a feeling what's going to happen. Pein makes several hand signs and puts a hand on Jess's heart. Tobi almost jumped at him when she began to squirm. She had to grip the arm of the chair to prevent herself from yelling in pain. Deidara had the same thing done to him but he didn't squirm and neither did Tobi. When they were done, the clones leave in a puff of smoke. Jess slumped over in her chair and clutched her chest. Tobi got up from his to see if she was alright. " _What kind of seal was that?_ "

~Jess~

When Obito said I had to go to Pein's room for the seal, I wasn't all that happy but agreed. Not that anything I would say could change it. Deidara was already there waiting for us. "Tobi wants to sit next to Jess!" He said sitting on the last chair. That left the middle one for me. Pein and his two other clones made the same hand signs. I thought he'd put it on my neck or forehead. Instead he put it on my heart, which is the exact location of the freaking scar. The pain was horrible. I noticed Obito was fighting back the urge to help me.

After it was all said and done I was breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Jess?" Obito asked in his Tobi voice. I nod and Sit up more.

"You have another seal over your heart already. Is that what caused you pain?" Pein asked and I shake my head no.

"Jess has a scar there and it hurts to touch." Said our bouncing Tobi. He nods and looks at the guys.

"Now to test and see if it worked." They nod and stand up. I do the same with the help from Obito. We found Chase in the hall and brought him along.

"What's happening?" He whispered to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Testing the seal for something." We were brought a ways away from the base. I thought we would see the others but we didn't thankfully. Pein told us two to stand near one another while he, Obito, and Deidara stood a bit further away. "Deidara, you and Tobi need to see if it worked. I have paper work to do." They nod and he leaves. Deidara clapped his hands together.

"Alright, so to test this Tobi and I will continue to walk further and further back to see when it activates." Chase gave them a questioning look.

"Then why am I chained to a branch and she's stuck to me?" He asked pointing to his ankle. Deidara rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just following orders kid. Tell us when it's working." Obito has been quiet for a while now. "Come on Tobi." He nods and they start walking away.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I guess we just sit and wait." Once the two were out of sight, there was a strange feeling in my heart. I bent forward in pain. "Jess?"

"Y-yell." He yells to the other two.

"It's working!" They can't hear us.

"I'm sorry." He looks back at me.

"For what?" I sit up and reveal a kunai clenched in my hands.

"I have no control of my movements. I'm going to attack you." His eyes widen and he activates his sharingan. My arms begin to move on their own. I lunged the blade forward and he block it. Chase tugged at his restraint. A snap could be heard. We jump out of the way as the branch broke and fell where we were. He grabbed the other end of the chain and blocked my other attack. I couldn't speak now either.

" _Oh no, it's coming true._ " The worst part is I didn't see the end. He might die! I pulled out another kunai and went after him on both sides.

"Jess, fight this! Come on!" He said as I slashed at his arms, he didn't block in time so it actually cut him. He tripped over a root and fell on his back. "Jess?" I brought one into the air.

" _No! Please I can't hurt him!_ " I swung down on him.

 _Welp looks like Chase is in some trouble. Do you guys, and gals, think he'll be alright?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I added a little surprise in it._

"Jess, fight this! Come on!" He said as I slashed at his arms, he didn't block in time so it actually cut him. He tripped over a root and fell on his back. "Jess?" I brought one into the air.

" _No! Please I can't hurt him!_ " I swung down on him.A hand grabbed my arm and ripped the kunai from my hands. I look up and see Kakashi.

"Hello Jess." He smiled under his mask. I felt relief but my body was acting on its own. I kicked at him. He jumped over my leg.

"Kakashi she's-." He was cut off by Kakashi.

"I know. We just need to get her to the others to undo the seal." I scratched at his face. "If we can make it there." I ready a punch.

"Die Hatake." Why did I say that?

"That is _so_ not her. She wouldn't ever say that, especially to you." Okay now I might not be fully sorry for hurting you Chase.

"Why me?" He asked grabbing my fist.

"She'd kill me if I said it. If not now than later." Chase smirked over at me.

"Fools." I said. Kakashi grabbed my arms and held them to my sides.

"Can you keep up?" He asked Chase who was still stuck to me. He nods and they head into the opposite direction of the base. My body was thrashing around in his grip.

"Is there any chance we could undo it now? She's getting worse." Chase asked.

"Can you copy my moves?" Chase nods. Kakashi uses some rope that just so happened to be on him, to tie my hands behind me. "She's so going to kill us after this." Chase said.

Kakashi and Chase mirrored each other's movements. Chase was behind me and Kakashi was in front. After the last hand sign, Chase put his hand on my back and Kakashi put his hand on my heart. I thrashed around. The feeling in my heart was gone. I fell to my side and Chase untied me. "Sorry I hurt you. It was the only way." Kakashi said helping me up.

"It's alright." I almost fell over when I let go of his arm, though Kakashi caught me.

"Woah there, you just lost a lot of your chakra." He picked me up. I wasn't shaking or resisting. I felt safe. Chase smirked at me as we walked back to the others. "We aren't alone." I whispered to Kakashi. He nods and acts as if I didn't say anything. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto show themselves. " _Thank god it wasn't Obito_."

"It's good to see you're alright." Sakura said smiling. Everyone was smiling actually. I look up at Kakashi, "They are going to follow us. How close are we to the Sand Village?"

"Pretty close, why? Do you want to hide there?" I nod.

"I have a feeling things will get better there." Chase laughed at my comment.

"You hate the heat." I tug our chain making him stumble forward a bit. "Hay!" He whined.

"How are we going to get these off?" Naruto asked.

"A locksmith. There could be one in Suna." Sai said. For the meantime, we'll be stuck with each other.

We stayed on the move until we reached the Sand Village's entrance, which was well into the night by that time. I was able to walk after about a few miles from where Kakashi helped us. Kankuro met us at the entrance with two others with him. "Hay guys, what brings you here so late?"

"We need to hide these two." Kakashi said pointing to Chase and I. Kankuro nods and motion for us to follow. He brought us to the Kazekage's office. Chase couldn't stop smiling. He loves this place. Kankuro knocks on a door and Chase was practically bouncing with joy. He opens the door. Gaara looks up from his desk. " _Now I know why he was so excited._ "

"Hay Gaara." Naruto waved with a goofy expression.

"They are trying to hide these two." Kankuro pushes Chase and I forward. Gaara notices the chains and give him a questioning look.

"They are wanted by the Akatsuki. Chase is wanted dead and Jess was going to be used as a tool." Kakashi stated. "They chained them together so Jess could kill Chase." That was their motive?!

I look back at Kakashi. "That was what I was supposed to do?" He nods. Chase puts his hand on my shoulder. I pull him into a tight hug, my hood fell back but I didn't care. "I'm sorry." He rubs my back.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." Gaara leaned back in his chair.

"Kankuro, please bring them to the guest house. They can stay there. I'll have a locksmith come up there in the morning to get them out of those." Kankuro nods and we follow him again. The guest house was _really_ big. I could fit two homes in it. Kankuro gave a key to Kakashi and Sakura.

"The upstairs has five bedrooms. At each end of the hall is a bathroom. On the other end of the house, past the kitchen are two more bed rooms." We all thank him for his help and hospitality before he leaves. Kakashi's room was right next to Chase and mine. Sakura and the others retired to their rooms for the night. Kakashi stayed in our room for a while longer.

"Are you alright sleeping in the same bed as him?" He asked pointing to us. "I could break the chain but you'd still have it attached at the wrist." I shake my head.

"It's alright. This way I can keep an eye on Chase." I smiled at Chase and he gulps.

"Okay, just don't hurt him. You don't want to be attached to a corpse." Kakashi joked, making Chase more uneasy. Kakashi stands up, "I'll be heading into my room now. Yell if you need anything." He waves good night. Chase and I stare at one another for a few minutes in silence.

"So… um… should we go to bed?" I ask. Chase smiles and nods.

"Remember, I said I wouldn't do anything to hurt or scare you." He hugs me then lays down to sleep. I stayed awake for a few more hours before exhaustion hit.

My eyes were greeted with the extremely bright sun in my face. I groan before sitting up. Chase rubbed his eyes and sat up. "The locksmith will be here shortly. Wow you guys are tangled up." Kakashi said. Chase and I look at the chain. Chase's chain was wrapped around us. "Oh wow." I said. Kakashi chuckles and walks over.

He untangled us from the chain. I did not want to have a friend follow me to the bathroom. "I wonder how that happened…" I said. We heard a crash from down stairs.

"Naruto you idiot!" We heard Sakura yell.

"I'm going to go. Come down when you two are ready." He waved as he shut the door. Chase and I carefully slide out of the bed. Once down stairs, we see a broken plate on the ground which Naruto was picking up.

"He dropped it, didn't he?" Chase asked.

"Only after Sakura scared me." He said throwing some shards in the trash. Someone knocked on the door, Sai answers it for us. The locksmith was a small elderly man. He was carrying a black bag in one hand. "I was told two children were stuck together. Where are they?"

" _Children!?_ " Chase puts a hand on my shoulder when he noticed how angry I was. Sai points to us. The old man turns to us.

"Oh my, this is strange." He looked through his bag of tool. "In any case, I'll get you two out in no time." And just like that we were freed. The locksmith took the chains, not that we wanted them.

"Jess, you're no longer hurt." Chase said looking at my wrist.

"Yeah, I was able to heal it." I got surprised looks from everyone. "Chase has Obito's abilities and I have Rin's."

"Now we have two medics with us." Chase said. After we ate, Kakashi said that we were going to hold off from training for the day. Since we all went through quite a bit. Everyone was catting in the living room. I snuck away when I thought no one noticed. I really wanted to check this place out more. There was a long hallway with the two bedrooms, like what Kankuro said. At the end of the hall was another door. " _I wonder where this goes._ " I said. The door was unlocked.

" _Here we go._ " I opened the door. There were stairs leading to what I assumed to be a basement. I flicked the light on and went down. I was almost to the bottom when I heard the door slam shut. " _Shit!_ " The light went out as well. I lost my footing and fell down whatever steps were left.

~Kakashi~

I was enjoying my book, Icha Icha Paradise, when I noticed Jess sneak off somewhere without saying anything. " _She's probably using the bathroom._ " I continued to read when we were all heard a door slam shut. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Hay Je-!" Chase noticed Jess was missing. "Where did she go?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe that door was her." Sai said.

"Why would she slam it that hard?" Naruto asked. Everyone stood up.

"Let's go find her." Chase said. The four head upstairs to find her. I close my book and stand up. " _I guess I'll check down here._ " I walked into the two bedrooms and opened every door to see if she was there. The one door I hadn't checked led to the basement. I hear a crash come from behind it. I open the door slowly, in case someone had broken into this place and was trying to hide. I flick the light switch on and off, the bulb was dead. "Jess?" I call.

"Yeah?" I hear a response and see movement at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing down there?" I ask walking down the steps. Jess was on her back with her eyes shut.

"I was just looking around when the door shut and then the lights went out on me. What about you?" She asked.

"Everyone was looking for you when the door slammed shut. Are you alright?" I get closer to her. She sits up and rubs her head while opening her eyes slightly.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I tripped on the steps and hit my head." She moves her hand from her head. No blood, that's good. "It really hurts though." I help her to her feet. She wasn't standing strait at all. "Jess are you sure you're alright?" She pauses for a moment.

"Yeah." She said. The others heard us talking and swarmed by the doorway.

"What are you doing down there?" Chase asked.

"I was… uh I don't know." She just told me what she was doing, how can she not know?

"She was looking around when the door shut and she hit her head." I said. Jess fell to a knee.

"My head… the room is spinning." I bend down to her.

"I think you gave yourself a concussion when you fell." I pick her up. Her eyes were going from side to side. (AN: Get yourself or a friend really dizzy. If you look at your eyes, they do that. That's what makes it look like the room is spinning.) I walked up the steps and bring her to one of the bedrooms on this level. The others followed closely behind. I place her gently on the bed. I look over at Sakura. She nods and shoos the others out of the room before shutting the door.

"Jess, Sakura is going to check you out." She nods slowly. Sakura puts a hand over her head.

"You do have a concussion. Do you remember how or when you hit your head?" Jess shakes her head.

"Do you remember our conversation?" She shakes her head again.

"I was walking to the basement door then I was sitting up on the staircase." That's strange. I look at Sakura.

"Can you heal her?" She scratches the back of her head.

"I can heal the bruise on the back of her head. The brain will need to heal on its own." I turn my attention back to Jess. She was staring at the ceiling in a daze. "The best for her right now would be for her to rest."

"Isn't that dangerous for someone to fall asleep after getting a concussion?" Sakura shakes her head.

"That's only a myth. The brain need to rest to fix itself." I nod. Sakura opens the door and starts to tell the others of Jess's condition. I turned to leave, Jess grabs my sleeve. "Hm?" Her eyes were still now.

"Sorry for causing any problems." I crouch down and pet her head.

"It's alright, just rest now." She smiles and shuts her eyes. Her hand lets go of my sleeve. I shut the door behind me as I left the room. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

"I remember Jess being clumsy, but she never gave herself a concussion." Chase said.

"There's a first time for everything." I said sitting down. I could still feel her touch somehow. It was strange. I sat there looking at my hand before Naruto got my attention. "Kakashi Sensei!"

"What is it?" I ask looking at him.

"You've been staring at your hand for five minutes." That long, really?

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." I scratched my head. "What are we talking about?"

"We were talking about who will stay down here with Jess because we can't leave her alone." Naruto said.

"Why don't we take turns? Every night is a different person." They nod in agreement. "I'll take first night." Chase said.

"No, you should get some rest too. I'll take tonight." He thinks for a moment then nods. I stand up, "What do you guys want to do?" Sakura stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the hot springs." Naruto stood up.

"I'm going too." Sakura shot him a look.

"You better be going to the boys' side." Said Sakura. Sai chimed in.

"He's dickless, I think he'd be fine on the girls'." Naruto's face got pink.

"Sai!" He growled. The three left after Sakura punched them. Leaving Chase and I alone. Chase didn't speak, he stood up and went to the fridge. He pulled out a sake bottle. "What's this?" He asks.

"Sake, you can't have any." He nods and puts it back.

"I can't read any of this stuff." He grumbled. He pulls out a banana and sits back down with me.

"Jess was on a heavy narcotic. Why?" He peels his banana.

"The pills didn't work after a day or two of taking them for some reason. That dose worked better than the others. They did stop working to a degree but her body was so exhausted while she was on them that she'd back to sleep in a few minutes rather than hours." He said looking at the floor.

"The only reason her body was so exhausted was because she was overdosing every night." He nods.

"She'd always say, 'Doctor's orders' when someone found out." He smiled and shook his head. "It made her feel like shit in the morning. Once she flushed all her pills down the toilet because she couldn't take it anymore."

"I'd do the same thing if I was supposed to OD every night." Chase laughed and sat back in the chair more. "What is it you meant when you said that Jess wouldn't tell me to die?"

"Well if I say why, Jess will surely kill me." I pull out my book.

"Would she tell me?" He nods.

"Probably." We didn't say much after that. About an hour passed and I finished reading my book for the fifth time since I got it. I went upstairs to put it away when I heard a loud thud. I made my way to where Jess was. She was looking in the mirror of the bathroom in her room. Chase was standing in the middle of her room. "Jess, are you alright? You should rest more."

"Who's Jess, Obito?" She asked tilting her head. "My name is Rin, remember?"

 _Like my surprise? You'll all love how it goes away_ _But that's not now. See ya in the next Chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter _8 is here! Relax and read. Just make sure you aren't being attacked by enemy ninja. Only Kakashi can do that._

"Who's Jess, Obito?" She asked tilting her head. "My name is Rin, remember?"

" _She thinks she's Rin!?_ " Chase glances over at me. Jess does the same. Her eyes widen. "Kakashi, is that you?" I nod and walk into the room more. "What happened to you?"

"It's part of our mission. I need to look older." She nods in awe.

"Do you know where you are J-Rin?" Chase asked. She shook her head.

"I can't remember much for some reason." She sat down on her bed. "Oh well, it'll come back eventually." She smiled and hit her hand against her chest. She slumped over.

"Why did that hurt?" She looks down the collar of her shirt. "I was injured?"

"Yes, enemy ninja attacked us. They held you captive and hurt you before we could help." I said quickly.

"If we are here, don't you think you could be your normal self, Kakashi?" She asked.

"Well yes. But we don't know when one could strike." She nods and stands up again. There was a knock at the door. " _They're back already._ " Chase walks out of the room.

"Ah, the rest of our team is back." He said. Jess relaxed and followed out after him. Chase was already telling the others about what happened when I got in there. "It's good to see you're better Rin." Sakura said with a smile.

"How's your head?" Sai asked.

"Its fine, I've got a slight headache but that's all." She smiled and sat on the couch.

"After that ninja attacked her, she's forgotten some things while on this mission. You're going to need to say your names again." They all nod.

"I'm Sakura." She said still smiling.

"My name is Sai." He said with a fake smile.

"My name is Naruto." Jess made a face and looked at Chase and me.

"Doesn't he look a lot like our Sensei?" Chase nods.

"A little but he is much older." He smiled and chuckled.

We all sat and chatted for a while. Jess made dinner for everyone, with help from Sakura. Their cooking is really good. Chase was playing the part of Obito really well. She was convinced that he was Obito. Jess kept looking at me from time to time. Time had passed and it was night again. Everyone went upstairs to sleep and Jess went back to her room she woke up in. I took the room across from it. It was about two in the morning when she woke up with a yelp.

"You okay?" I asked knocking on her door.

"Kakashi, can you come here?" I open the door. She was sitting up in a cold sweat. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Do you remember something?" She nods with her eyes shut.

"We were on a mission, but Obito wasn't with us. I asked you something but you said no." She brought her knees closer to her and hugged them.

" _She's remembering what happened when Rin died._ " I sit at the end of the bed. She looks up at me with watery eyes.

"What did I ask?" I rub the back of my neck.

"You asked me to kill you to protect the village." She watched me with a shocked look on her face. "I couldn't do it. I promised Obito I'd protect you. But you…" I stopped speaking. She rests her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." I smile under my mask.

"It's alright. You were thinking of the village." She rests her head in my shoulder. "Are you sleepy?" She nods.

"Can you stay here for a little bit?" She whispers.

"Sure." She lays down and closes her eyes. I kneel down beside her. She still held my hand in hers. I accidentally fell asleep after a while. I only woke up when Chase shook me awake. We walk out of the room and into mine.

"Why were you sleeping there?" He asked.

"She asked me to stay then I fell asleep." He shakes his head.

"Part of that was our Jess." He smiled. "She'll be back to normal in no time. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" He blinked a few times.

"Ask her. Even if she thinks she's Rin, it'll be the same answer." Chase walked out of the room.

" _What is that supposed to mean?_ " I walk into the kitchen and pull out the sake bottle.

"Kakashi, you can't have that!" Jess ran over to me. I put the bottle back.

"Oops." She shakes her head and sits on the couch. Chase wouldn't stop smiling. The others woke up a short time later.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Naruto asked.

"You and Sai are to do recon outside the village and see if anyone had followed us." They nod. I turn to face Chase and Sakura. "You two will do recon inside the village. And have fun, you can look in shops if you would like but stay on task." Sakura was smiling about being able to shop.

"What about us?" Jess asked.

"Uh, we are just going to stay in here." She nods. " _No way am I telling her she's wanted by a bunch of S ranked criminals_." Chase and Sakura leave first. Naruto and Sai waited a moment because I needed to talk to them.

"Naruto, Sai, in the chance you run into any members, return immediately and warn Sakura and Chase." They nod and leave. Jess was leaning on a wall.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in the Sand Village, an ally of the Leaf." She nods and walks to her room.

"Um, Rin?" I ask standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" She was looking out her window.

"I want to show you something." She walks over. I lead her to the basement with a flashlight. "Does any of this seem familiar to you?" She walks over to the shelves.

"Is it supposed to?" I shake my head.

"No... Um I wanted to ask you something." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you turn back into your normal self. It's strange looking at you in an older state."

" _And it's strange to see someone else look like a dead person._ " With a nod I use the transformation jutsu to make myself look younger. She smiled and a slight blush covered her cheeks. "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to ask you…" How do I even ask? I don't even know how to word it. "What is your opinion on me?" Well that was lame.

"Well, I uh think you're…" Her face was bright red and her eyes were looking at the floor.

" _Oh my, I get it now._ " I know why she can't answer it. I rub the back of my neck. "Never mind that. You might want to take a shower. Because when the others get back they are going to need one." She nods and heads up the stairs. " _Her and Rin both…_ " I shake that thought from my head. Better not cloud my thoughts. I turn back to my normal self and sit on the couch waiting for everyone to return.

~Rin/Jess~

" _Kakashi is sure acting funny._ " I found the girls' bathroom and turned the water on to heat up. " _It's strange to see him older. And Naruto looks so much like Minato_." I shrug and begin to remove my clothes. The scar that I recently found was a bit bigger when I looked in the mirror.

"What happened to me? It looks like my heart was cut out, or at least tried to be." I lightly touch it, it still stung but not as much. I finished getting undressed and noticed something else. A heart mark on my leg. "Is it a tattoo?" I shrug my shoulder and step into the nice hot shower. The hot water seemed to wash away all my thoughts. Though, there was a strange feeling, like this has happened before. When I got out, the room looked different. The red towel was white and in the corner of the room was a chain. I look at my wrists and there was some bruising.

"When did this happen?" I get dressed quickly and hope Kakashi might have an answer for this. I open the door and a man in the mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds was standing there. "EEP!" I stumble back. He reaches out his hand and begins to walk closer. I put my arms up. "Stay away!" I shut my eyes, expecting him to grab or hit me.

"Rin." I back up with my hands still up. "Stay away from me!" Other images shot through my mind all at once. I was with others that were in those cloaks. One stood out more than the others, some guy with silver hair. He had a creepy grin on his face.

"Rin, are you okay?" I open my eyes and Kakashi is in an adult form again. He was crouched down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him. He paused for a moment before he decided to hold me.

"Who was that man with the mask?" I asked.

"What man? We are the only ones here." I look around, the chain was gone, the towel was back to red, and the room was the same. No one but us.

"But I saw a man in an orange mask. There was a chain right there!" I said pointing to the empty corner. He looked over then back to me. "There were wounds on my wrists…" I looked at them, nothing again.

"Come on, I think you need to rest a bit." He picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. "Your mind is tired and is making you see things." He carried me downstairs to my room.

"I'm fine Kakashi. I don't need to rest." I tried to protest. He plopped me onto my bed. "I think I'm getting my memories back." I said with a smile. His expression turned from concerned to surprise.

"What exactly did you see?" He asked sitting at the end of the bed again. I sit up.

"I was in a different bathroom and a chain was on the floor, I think that's what the wounds were from." He nods listening to every word I said. "Then I open the door. The man was standing there. I fell and he stuck his hand out. He might have been trying to help me…" Now that I think about it, his movements were slow. Like he knew I was afraid. Kakashi's jaw tightened.

"Is that all you saw?" I nod looking at my wrists.

"When did I get the heart on my leg?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" I move my stocking down and show him the mark. "Oh that. You've always had it." I did? I guess I must have forgotten that as well. I lay back down. "I guess I do need to rest." He leans over and pets my head. I became sleepy really quick and in minutes I was asleep.

~Kakashi~

Jess's scream shot me out of my thoughts. She was so afraid when I found her on the floor of the bathroom. I was a little shocked when she held onto me. Then again, she thinks she's Rin. After hearing what she saw, I knew she had regained some memories. But with her so shaken up, she would need some rest.

She told me about what she saw. The one thing out of all the images that bugged me the most was that damned Tobi. Who is he? Was he aware of the fact that Jess was only gaining his trust to escape? I couldn't stand this for some reason. Though the heart on the leg was something else. I guess that's the birthmark Chase was talking about. I stayed with her till she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful.

"We're back!" Chase sounded very energetic. I pop out and shush them. "She's sleeping?" I nod.

"Yes, she gained some memories and was really shaken up." He nods and places some food on the counter. "What's that?"

"Our plan to get Jess's memories back." I look through the bag. Strawberries, chicken, soft shells, peppers, and a variety of seasonings.

"We had this idea that maybe we could spark more memories with her favorite foods." Sakura said unpacking the food.

"We bought strawberries too because that was RIn's favorite." Chase said with a grin. How the hell did he know what she liked to eat? "I read her profile too." I nod and sit on one of the chairs by the counter.

"So what's Jess's favorite food?" Chase pulled out a skillet while Sakura washed her hands.

"Fajitas." I nod. I wonder how those are made. Well I got to find out. I sat there and watched the two make them. Naruto and Sai arrived just as they were done.

"That smells great!" Naruto said sitting next to me. Chase made a plate for everyone. Sakura went to go wake up Jess. "AAHH!" We all heard Jess scream and ran to go see what was wrong. Sakura was holding Jess, whom was hiding her face in her chest.

"What happened?" I asked. Jess looked up, her eyes were filled with tears. She was staring directly at Chase.

"Two." Chase didn't look surprised at all. "T-there was two of y-you! You both h-held me!" She quivered. I pull Chase aside.

"What is she talking about?" He shook his head and looked at his feet. "I need to know. Whatever it is she is rambling about in there, you both know, and it's scaring her." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not supposed to know yet. Certain things haven't happened yet." What is he saying? He's know things and is just deciding not to tell? I've just about had enough of this. I grab a hold of his shoulders.

"Look, that's your sister over there. She's scared out of her mind." I said in a low voice. His facial expression hardened. "If I don't know what the hell is happening, how can I prevent anyone from getting hurt?"

"Don't you think I already know that? I can't tell you much like Jess couldn't tell you about who she was." He pushes my arms off of his shoulders. "There one of you in this world. Now there is one Rin, a living one who is sitting on a bed in the other room." He pauses to take a breath.

"And there is two Obitos, both of which are alive." Obito is alive?! All these years, he's been alive?

"He's… alive?" Chase nods.

"He interacted with Jess and even showed his face to her. That's how they gained each other's trust." Showed his face? Trust? Does that mean Obito is…? "Yes it's Tobi." I sit down on the bed.

"Speaking of him, what was it he was saying, or threatening rather, when you guys were in the base?" He lets out a nervous chuckle.

"He came back and asked if I knew who he was. Then he said for me not to intervene with the Akatsuki's plan to use Jess. I couldn't take that. I yelled at him saying that he should have died a hero rather than become the monster he is." He combed his fingers through his hair. "So then he shoved me to the bed. He said, 'I'm going to protect RIn. I've finally got her back and she won't leave that easy.' I don't know about you but if using her as a weapon is protecting, that's pretty shitty." I laugh, the kid has a way with his words.

"So he thinks she's really Rin?" He nods.

"Didn't you think the same thing when you first saw her?" He did have a point there. And with that scar, it makes her seem like she survived her death.

"Kakashi, Obito?" We look over in the doorway. "Are you going to join us for some food?" We both nod.

"You alright, Rin?" Obito asked. She smiled and nods.

"Yeah, I think it was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She turns around and heads down the hall. Chase follows out after her. " _He's alive…_ " We all sat at the counter and ate the fajitas. Jess seemed to enjoy those a lot. She paused mid-bite.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking." She continued to eat. Looks like this is working. Chase ate his with a grin across his face.

Night time came rather quick. Everyone went back to their rooms, except Jess, Chase, and myself. "Can you turn back to yourself Kakashi? Everyone else is gone." Jess asked. I thought for a moment and with a shrug did so. Chase grinned even more. Jess smiled and sat back more in her chair.

"Oh hay we bought these." Chase said walking over to the fridge. He pulled out the strawberries. Her face lit up.

"Oh I love those." She said standing up. Chase hands her the box. She pulls one out and rips the leaves and stem off and pops it in her mouth. She had a small grin on her face. Chase chuckles and walks back over to me. Jess yawns "I think I'll go to bed now." She puts the strawberries back in the fridge. She waves as she walks down to her room.

"Kakashi." Chase whispers. "If this fails, I have a backup plan."

"What is it?" His grin fell.

"Instead of getting her memories back they nice way. We'd need to scare her." He rubbed the back of his head. "And if that doesn't work, we would have given her a new thing to fear." I pat his head.

"It'll be fine." He smiles and walks to the stairs, only to pause at the first step.

"Kakashi can you promise me something?" I nod. "In case something happens to me, I need you to protect Jess."

"Of course." He nods and walks his way up stairs. " _I guess I have that room still._ "

~Jess/Rin~

I sat in front of the closed door of my room. That nightmare had me shaken up still. The silver haired man showed up again along with the mask man. He showed his face and looked like an older Obito. The silver haired man attacked me. Then someone threw him off. The older Obito came in and held me. At one point I was called Jess again.

" _Who's Jess? Obito said her name again._ " I've heard this name a few times now and I need to know who she is. She's obviously important to the others. " _I'll ask Kakashi in the morning I guess._ " I shuffle my way to the bed and tuck myself in for the night.

 _She will be fixed of the amnesia soon. See you in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello and welcome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well._

~Rin/Jess~

I woke up really early hearing someone walking around. I quietly get up and tiptoe over to the door, carefully open it. It was Kakashi. I step out of my room. He didn't seem to notice me creep up behind him. I tap his shoulder, he jumped and turned around. He looked surprised.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me when he saw me. "Kakashi? You okay?" His grip was a little too tight. He blinks and looks down at me. He lets go.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's fine, why are you up?" He sits on his bed. He looked exhausted. "Did you have a nightmare?" He nods rubbing the back of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather you not know. It's a little graphic." I kneel down next to his bed. He didn't want to look me in the eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his head to face me. "It's bugging you. Please tell me." He holds my hand to his cheek.

"It was about you and me. We were on a mission without Obito and Minato Sensei." That sounds like the dream I had. "It was raining. We were outnumbered by enemy ninja." His breathing changed. "Then it was just us two and I…" I hold his hand with mine. He looked scared and sad. He holds my hand tightly.

"I killed you." My blood went cold. He killed me in his dream? "I'm sorry." He said letting go of my hand. Kakashi stood up and walked away from me. I went behind him and hugged him. He stiffened up.

"It was just a nightmare, it's alright." With a poof and a puff of smoke, Kakashi turned back into an adult. I let go when he turned around. His eyes were sad but he wore a fake smile under his mask.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep." I nod. As I was walking out of his room, my head began to throb. I dropped to my knees. "Rin?" Kakashi sounded concerned and ran over to me. His voice was muffled, like he was talking behind glass. So many images of a girl and a boy were playing in my head. It was like I was watching videos. The girl had black hair and the boy had blond hair. They looked so happy with each other. " _See you later Chase._ " The girl said waving. " _See ya Jess_." He said walking the opposite direction.

The Jess girl walked into her home. There was a man, I think was her father because he looked a lot like her. He was standing a few feet from the door. Jess backed up and fumbled to open the door again to escape. " _Where do you think you're going Jess?_ " As the man got closer, Jess ran. She opened a door to hide behind. She locked it and backed up. She looked in the mirror of the bathroom. It was her at first then me, then back to her.

She went into her pocket and dialed a number on her cell. " _Chase, he's here!_ " She whispered. The man banged on the door causing her to scream in fear. She dropped her cell.

" _Come on out Jess._ " He rapt at the door. She backed up against the wall. I could feel the fear she was feeling. " _Is this any way to greet your father?_ " I was… Jess was trembling. Then the banging stopped. She waited a few minutes before she opened the door and stepped out. She looked around, no one. " _Looking for someone?_ " She gasped and spun around. He was standing there.

" _You can't be here. You should be-._ " He cut her off.

" _In jail? I paid my bail sweetie._ " He ran towards her. He grabbed her wrists roughly, to where they were already forming bruises. " _Now, you and I are going to take a nice little walk._ " She thrashed around, trying to break free. He touched her chest and she froze up. Sirens were heard coming closer. " _Shit._ " He released her. " _This isn't over_." Then he went out the back door, just as two officers ran in with Chase. " _Jess!_ " He ran to her side. The two officers went after her father. Jess hugged him and began sobbing. " _It's alright Jess. You're safe._ " Chase said petting her head. I felt everything she was feeling. Why?

The scene turned to sometime in the night. Jess was back in the bathroom with a long kitchen knife. She removed her shirt. For a long time she just sat there staring at the knife. Her body was exhausted, like she was sleeping a minute ago. She picked up the knife and brought it to her heart. " _It'll only hurt for a little bit._ " She pushed on the blade, piercing through her skin at a painfully slow rate. She bit her lip keeping the scream in. Only a few whimpers escaped. The pain was horrible. She pulled the blade back out. Blood dripped down from the wound.

" _Come on, why did it not work?_ " She thought. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sliced at her skin, trying to get to her heart. Footsteps were heard and Chase stands in the doorway. " _Jess!?_ " He ran over and took the blade from her.

" _Give it back!_ " I… ugh Jess demanded. He tossed it out of the room and grabbed a towel. He pressed it against the wound. " _What were you thinking? You could have died._ " Chase pulled his phone out and dialed for an ambulance.

" _I wanted to die._ " Chase's expression was like Kakashi's when he was telling me about his nightmare. He shook his head.

" _No it was the medicine. You shouldn't even be on a dose that high_." There were other 'videos' that kept playing. All about Jess and Chase.

~Kakashi~

I managed to wake up Sakura to help Jess. And in the process, everyone else. Jess passed out shortly after I went next to her. Sakura couldn't find a reason why she did pass out. She shooed everyone, including me, out. She said she needed to check her a little more. I was pacing around in the living room. " _It was just a nightmare, it's alright._ " She said that, but she doesn't know that it wasn't. " _Could that of been the trigger that caused this?_ " I can't think strait at all. " _What's happening to me?_ "

"Kakashi Sensei, can you please sit down?" Naruto asked. I nod and sit in the empty armchair. Chase walked over to me.

"What happened?" I shrug my shoulders.

"She woke up and walked into my room. We talked for a few minutes then as she was walking out she dropped to her knees. That's when I called for Sakura." Chase nods. He was thinking about something.

"What did you two talk about?" He must think the same thing I do about this.

"I said I had a nightmare. She wanted to hear about it." Chase smirks for a moment.

"Is it the same one that you've had since you were a kid?" I nod, he knows about my dreams? Creepy. "The part where Rin dies, that must have done something to her." Sai and Naruto nod in agreement.

"Her brain must recognize that Rin is dead and is turning back into Jess." Sai said. This all made perfect sense. Sakura came out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Is she ok?" Chase and I ask in sync. She chuckles. "Yes, she's just sleeping. When she wakes up, we will know more." Sakura sits next to Naruto.

"Did you find anything while you were checking her?" Sakura thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, the bruise on the back of her head. I didn't get a chance to heal it before so I did. When I did, she began to squirm then she stopped when I was done." I stand up, Sakura watches me. "I'd suggest not going in just yet. If you disturb her while she's sleeping, it could interfere with her memories."

"I won't make a noise, I promise." I said smiling. I quietly open the door and step in. Sakura put her on my bed. Jess was sleeping on her back. Her hair was a little tangled from sleeping earlier. I kneel down next to her. " _I'm so sorry. This is all my fault._ " I pet her head. She smirks in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile back. I pull out my book to read, again. " _Might as well do something to pass the time._ "

~Three Hours Later~

I was almost done reading my book when Jess began to stir in her sleep. I close my book and stand up. Jess was tossing from side to side. I open the door and call for Sakura. She, along with the others, rush to the door. The boys stay outside in the hall, Sakura just walks in. "She's waking up." I said.

"Hold up, she could be having a nightmare. You might not want to be in there." Chase said. But I wanted to stay for some reason. As I turned my back and walked out into the hall. "K… Kakashi?" Jess, or maybe Rin asked.

"Rin?" I asked walking back over to her. She smiles and shakes her head. "No silly, Jess."

"Yes! She's back!" Chase and Naruto high-fived. Sakura grinned and bounced where she was. She tries to sit up. "Damn, my head feel like I just hit it." She pushes herself into a sitting position. "Sorry for any trouble I caused." I felt myself start to smile.

"Do you remember what happened while you were Rin?" Sai asked walking into the room.

"Uh, kind of. Some are a little fuzzy." Does she remember when I brought her to the basement? "When are we going to train again? I'm getting bored." She laughs and so does everyone else.

"We'll start at noon. So I suggest everyone get ready now if you want to get started earlier." As I said that everyone left to go to their rooms. Sakura went into the shower and Sai went into the other. Naruto banged on the door demanding him to let him go. Chase went into the shower in Jess's room.

"Hay Kakashi, did I do or say anything weird?" Jess asks.

"Not really. Though the summersault off the roof was amazing." I joked. She chuckled and moved the covers to stand up.

"While I was out, I saw a lot of the horrible memories I wanted to forget. Did I make any noise?" I think for a moment.

"You made a whimper noise at one point, but you stopped after I pet your-." If I finished that, I have a feeling she's going to find me creepy.

"Pet my head?" She smiled and I nod. "Thank you." She walks over and hugs me. My heart sped up, no doubt she heard it. "Sorry for anything I might have said. I noticed at one point you-." Before she could finish her sentence she let go and looked in the doorway. Naruto walked into the room.

"Can I use this shower?" I nod. Jess and I walk into the living room. Sai was the first out, he joined us downstairs. Next was Chase, then Sakura. We were going to wait for Naruto but he was taking too long. We decided to go to one of the training grounds, leaving Chase with him to show him where we are.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Sai did you and Naruto see anything to show if the Akatsuki followed?" He shakes his head.

"Nothing." Sakura and Chase didn't find anything either. What is the Akatsuki planning? Jess put on her mask that Chase was holding onto. She now uses it to protect her face, rather than disguise it. Her cloak would make her overheat so she left it back at the guest house. We saw Kankuro at the training field with Gaara. They were sparring. Jess sat down and watched them, as did Sakura and Sai. I stayed standing.

Kankuro noticed us and waved. Jess threw a kunai at some sand that was about to get him, to get his attention back to Gaara's attacks. " _Her abilities stayed. That's good._ " After a few minutes, they stopped and walked over to us. "It's good to see you guys out." Kankuro said with a grin. "Thought you were going to hide in there forever."

"Jess was injured which is why we stayed inside. She lost her memories then gained them back today." Sakura said with a grin.

"That's good to hear. So are you training her today?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, wanna join?" Jess asked standing up.

"Sure." Gaara said. Jess walks to the middle of the field with Gaara. Kankuro tells them to go. Gaara made the first move, he had sand spikes move at her quickly from the front. She dodged them all. Then he changed it up, attacking from all angles. Jess was succeeding in dodging them, but one did graze her leg. She decided to attack. She threw a few kunai at Gaara. He blocked them with ease. She threw another kunai past him.

Gaara stopped his attacks and wasn't moving. "Gaara why aren't you doing anything?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm stuck." He said. Jess walked over to him and pulled out a kunai. She cut into very thin strings that were attached to the kunai she threw earlier. With them all around, it would be difficult to get out of that. "You could have used your sand." Jess said.

"I wasn't sure if you used chakra in them." Gaara moved out of the string.

"That was really neat." Sakura said walking over to heal Jess. She stops her. "I've got it." Jess put her hand over the wound, a green light buzzed and the wound began to heal slowly. Jess looked over at Sai and I. "Who wants to be next?"

"I will." I said. She lifted her mask and smiled. "Perfect. Can you hold onto this Sakura?" She nods and takes it. "Let's see how well you fight against a friend from the past." I should have known. Kankuro gives us the go. I wanted her to strike first, but she wanted the same.

"Do something!" Chase said walking over with Naruto. I looked away for a moment and she was gone. " _Well then._ " I guess I need to use my sharingan. I look all around with it. "Where did she go?"

"Up here." I look up and move out of the way of her attack. She jumped down from either a tree or something. She was going to punch me into the dirt. "Use your jutsu, Kakashi. Not someone else's." She said pulling out six shuriken. She threw all at the same time. Three went for my face, the other three went passed me.

"Using the same trick twice won't work." I said jumping away from the shuriken. She was still smiling. " _What is she planning?_ " Now I definitely won't use my jutsu. I use one of the water type jutsu I have on Jess. She, of course, saw it coming.

"This is too easy." She said crossing her arms. I went to move more, the three kunai that I blocked earlier, apparently had strings on them. My right arm was tightly wrapped in the strings. " _Shit._ " I pull out a kunai to cut the strings. Jess threw one at me, hitting it out of my hand.

"I want to keep this a little fun." She said innocently. " _What the hell are you, kid?_ " Chase was watching with his sharingan, taking in all the moves and jutsu he could. Jess walks closer to me. "So, it wouldn't work, huh?"

"I guess I was wrong." I have no clue as to what she's planning and it is starting to scare me.

"Wanna continue, have Sai go against me, or call it a day?" She asked standing a few feet from me. I smirk under my mask. I reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her to me. "We _could_ continue, but if this were real, you'd be dead." Her heart was beating rather fast. I let her go. "Never get that close to the enemy." She nods, her cheeks were a little pink.

"I think we should call it a day. I'm getting a little warm." She cut the strings from my arm. Chase did say she hates the heat.

"Hay Jess, Chase, what do you two really look like?" I ask. I did see the photo of Jess on her file, but that was only of her head. Chase uses the transformation technique to turn into a boy about the age of Naruto. "Well this is what I look like." Even his voice was different.

"Wait, you mean to tell me those two aren't kids?" Kankuro sounded shocked. He looked at Jess. "Let me guess, you're some hot chick my age?" Jess giggled and shook her head.

"No I'm average and a year younger."

"Can you show us what you looked like?" Gaara asked. Chase knew how to transform because he must have seen me do it. But Jess might not know.

"I can try." She said. She did the correct hand sign to use the technique. In seconds, she looked just like the photo. "Liar. You are hot." Kankuro said. Jess blushed and changed back to Rin. She looked shocked that it happened too.

"Oops, guess I'm not used to doing that stuff yet." Or the fact that you lost focus when he said that.

 _Jess has her memories back! Wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned._


	10. Chapter 10

_And we are back. You get to see Chase finally fight the one he's always wanted to fight. I love writing these by the way. Especially at two in the morning on a school night. Enjoy._

We all went back to the guest house, Gaara and Kankuro decided to tag along. Jess plopped onto the couch with Sai. Chase stayed in his original form. "Show off." Jess said to Chase. He just laughed and sat in the armchair. Kankuro stood next to Chase. Gaara sat with Naruto and Sakura. There was a seat next to Jess still. "Come sit down." She said. Chase smiled the entire time I walked over to sit down. I throw one of the couch pillows at him, getting him in the face. Jess was smiling too.

"Hay, Jess. What is it like when you use your ability?" Naruto asked. Jess thought for a moment.

"Um, well when my brain knows something is about to happen, my body moves on its own almost. Though it sometimes shows me things that are supposed to happen way before. Like when I saw me fighting Chase." She looks over at me. "Remember? I looked out the window and said sorry."

"Oh that's right. How did you know I was there?" She shrugs her shoulders. Probably the ability.

"So can you control it? Or does it happen without warning?" Gaara asked.

"Without warning. Maybe if I keep working at it, I'll be able to use it whenever." She said with a smile.

"Kakashi, what are you smiling about?" Sakura asked. I hadn't noticed I was smiling. Now everyone was looking at me.

"I'm just happy to see she's back to normal." I lied. I really had no idea why I was smiling. Chase looked at me with disbelief. Gaara stood up.

"I better get back to work. If you want to spar again, I'll be in my office." He left with Kankuro. Jess stood up and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out the strawberries and ate one. Chase and I watched her.

"What?" She asked.

"You ate that with the stem." Chase said.

"Like you didn't know." She said smiling. Jess drinks something from the fridge. We hear her slam the fridge and run down the hall. "Jess?" Chase stood up and followed her down the hall. The only thing that is drinkable in the fridge is milk, water, and- the sake! Chase comes back rubbing his neck.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Is she okay?" Naruto turned his head to look at Chase.

"She's fine. She didn't realize she drank sake instead of water." I stand up and walk over to the fridge. The sake bottle only had half of what was originally there. "Sakura, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah." She stands up and we walk down the hall to Jess's room. Jess was laying on her bed facing the wall. "Jess, you okay?"

"She drank like half the bottle." I whisper in her ear. Jess rolled over.

"I don't know." She said. "That tasted weird." She sat up and swayed a bit. She laughed "I have a bad habit for getting myself in some bad situations, huh?" Sakura and I chuckle.

"Guess so." Sakura said. "Can you stand alright?" Jess stands up then sits back down.

"My head hurts from when I hit it and now that crap made it worse." Sakura lays her back down.

"You should try and sleep it off. I know you probably don't want to but it'll make you feel better." Jess nods. Sakura smiles and walks out of the room.

"Kakashi can you stay here for a little bit?" I nod and sit at the edge of the bed. She smiled with her eyes shut. "You know, I think I might overcome my fear."

"That's great to hear." She nods.

"It's thanks to you that I can." Me?

"Why me?" She takes a deep slow breath.

"I'm not as afraid of men anymore. Yes, I'm still scared of them thanks to my father and that asshole. But being around you, I now know there are men out there who won't hurt me when I'm alone with them." Her breathing was slowing down. "I trust you…" She fell asleep after finishing her sentence. I move her hair from her face. Her cheeks were a light pink color.

"I know you're there Naruto, Chase." They moved to the doorway.

"Heh, sorry Sensei. We were a little curious." Naruto said. Chase had a little smirk going on.

"What's with that smirk you keep wearing?" Chase laughs.

"I don't know what you mean." He lied.

"Whenever I'm with or near Jess, you have that same smirk." Naruto walked over to Jess. His hand was just about to touch her. Before I could stop myself, I threw a kunai just past his hand, it got stuck in the wall. Naruto drew his hand back. "She's sleeping, don't touch her!" Naruto nods and backs away. I look back to where Chase should have been, he was gone. I look back at Naruto, Chase was standing next to Jess.

"Come on Naruto, let's go back to Sakura and Sai." He said with a smirk. The two walk out of the room, Chase made a bigger grin on the way out. I pull the kunai from the wall. " _What's going on with my head?_ "

~Few Hours Later ~Jess~

I woke up hearing a loud crash. I get up to see what was happening. Sakura and Sai were sitting on the couch looking over the edge of it into the kitchen. Naruto was standing with his jaw dropped. I walk closer and see Chase, back in Obito form, copying everything Kakashi was doing. Kakashi was getting annoyed with him. "Guys?" Chase and Kakashi look over at me. "What are you two doing?" They look back at one another, Chase stops using his sharingan.

"Nothing." They say in sync.

"Nothing?! You two have been trying to kill each other for an hour." Naruto practically yelled. I glare at the two. I stomp my way over, until Sai grabbed my arm. "There's glass." I look down, there were several shards of glass all over the floor.

"Kakashi, Chase, outside. Now!" I demanded. Chase obey and walks to the door, he remembers what I'm like when I'm cranky. "Kakashi." I say dangerously. He nods and does the same. I walk out with them, with the others following close behind me. I have them head to the training field. "Now! Kakashi, Chase, why were you two fighting?" Neither said anything so I looked at the others.

"Chase kept following Kakashi around with a grin and using his sharingan after you fell asleep. Kakashi started to get annoyed and they started to argue." Sai said sitting down.

"Then it got physical. The glass was from Kakashi's cup of sake." Sakura said shaking her head. I glare back at the two.

"Chase, why were you being an ass?" Kakashi laughed. Chase didn't answer. "Chase, the one person in this world you want to fight is Kakashi, correct?" He nods and Kakashi stops laughing. "Then fight out here and not in the house." Chase smirks over at Kakashi.

"Again with that grin?" Kakashi sounded very annoyed with him. Chase uses his sharingan again and Kakashi uses his. Chase stood there with a smug look on his face. "What is with you?" Kakashi rushed at Chase. He moved out of the way. Chase through kunai and shuriken at his face. Kakashi blocked all of them, I lost sight of a few that went really high up. Kakashi used the fireball jutsu, to which Chase copied and had aimed right back at him. The fireballs extinguish each other on impact, sending a wave of heat around. I definitely didn't like that. " _Ugh, I feel sick._ " I sit on my legs and continue to watch the match.

Chase threw more weapons at Kakashi, he blocked or dodged them. Chase moved in closer and threw several punches and kicks. Kakashi grabbed one of Chase's punches and threw him in the air. I stand up quickly. Chase sends a fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi uses a water type jutsu to stop it. Chase lands on the ground and runs to Kakashi. I throw a kunai in the middle of their path. "Alright stop." I said. "You two will end up killing someone if this continues." I walk over to them. I notice something glimmering in the sky. "Chase, look out!" I warn him. He jumps back just as his kunai came crashing down.

"Thanks Jess." He said smiling. I slap the back of his head.

"I'm still mad at you. Stop doing annoying things to Kakashi." He nods. I turn and face Kakashi. "Can you two please get along?" They nod. "Good, I'm really hungry by the way." They laugh at me. "W-what? I'm serious."

"I'll make something, okay?" Kakashi said walking over. I nod with a big grin. His face softened. Kakashi made some ramen, Naruto begged him, for everyone. It was pretty good. I sat in front of the window watching the sun set. It was really pretty. Naruto ate three bowls before anyone was even four bites into theirs. Kakashi sat down a few feet behind me. "What are you doing all the way over here? Everyone is eating in the kitchen." I shrug my shoulders.

"It's really fun to watch the sun set." I said laying my head on the windowsill.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Kakashi asked. I nod and look over at him.

"Yeah." I blush remembering our conversation. I was too tired to tell him that Naruto and Chase were spying on us. No doubt he found out. "Oh Kakashi, I was trying to say earlier, I noticed you were rather concerned when I was getting my memories back." He blinked with an expressionless face, like he was holding back his true expression. Maybe he didn't want me to remember it. "I-I, uh wanted to… to say thank you. I wouldn't be back to me without your help." I smile and stand up. I put my bowl in the sink and head to my room. I shut the door behind me and lean against it.

" _I shouldn't have brought it up. He didn't seem to like that I remembered._ " I shake my head. How stupid could I be? Why would he want to remember that? The sun set after a few more minutes. " _Maybe a walk to clear my head._ " I write a note saying I went for a walk and signed it, Chase could verify it was me that did it. I open my window and climb out. The air was much cooler now that the sun has set. Not many people were out at the moment. It was very refreshing.

As I was making my way back, I found myself at the training field. "This doesn't seem right." I walk in the direction I believed the house was in. Nope, thank you ability for not helping at all. I ended up in a more deserted part of town. " _Why don't I just head to see Gaara? He could tell me how to get back._ " As I was thinking, I accidentally bumped into someone. "S-sorry!" I say quickly. The person turns around.

Man. He looked about twenty and had short dark hair. He had a creepy grin on his face. "It's alright kiddo. Where are you headed? Perhaps I could help you?" I shake my head no and backed up. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." He said walking closer. I trip and fall onto my back, I continue to crawl back away from him. He was now standing over me. He grabbed one of my arms and lifted me up. "Let go!" I kick him, he lets go and I fall to my knees.

"Why you little-!" He slapped me and I fell over. My cheek stung in pain. "How dare you!" I shield my face with my arms. "Looks like someone needs to be punished." He stepped closer. My whole body trembled in fear. He gripped my arm tightly and pulled me to my feet. I slid my other hand into my pouch and pulled out a kunai. "L-let go." He laughed as he shoved me against the wall of a building. My hand let go of the weapon. I watched in horror as it fell to the ground.

"Too bad. You really thought that would help you." He pinned my hands above my head with one of his. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small knife. He held it against my cheek. "What's the matter?" He slid it across my skin, blood dripped down my cheek. I try my best to free my arms. He held the knife against my throat. "I wouldn't do that." He said with a smirk. My body froze at its touch. "That's a good girl." He puts the knife behind him and ties a black cloth around my mouth. My breathing hitched, I prepared myself for the horror to come. His free hand grabbed my thigh, I jumped. He snickers and drags his thumb on my inner thigh.

I hear a dog bark and the man let's go of me. I drop, only to be caught by someone else. I thrash around. "Jess! Stop, it's me." I stop and wrap my arms around Kakashi tightly. He removed the cloth from my face. Chase, in his normal form, was beating the hell out of the guy. Kakashi picks me up. "Come on, we're done here."

"How did you guys know where to find me?" I ask.

"Chase here found your note. I had Pakkun find you." I nod. My eyes burned. "It's alright to cry. It must have been scary for you to go through that again." A few tears fall from my face. I tried my best to keep the rest from falling.

"I'm s-"

"Don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong." Chase said waving his finger at me. I nod. We snuck back in through the window. "Everyone else went to bed after we all ate. Kakashi and I were the only ones that noticed something was up when we couldn't hear you." Kakashi still held me as he sat down on my bed.

"You know you're bleeding, right?" I bring my hand to my cheek. I forgot about that. I heal the cut and wipe the blood from my cheek. Kakashi smiled, though his eyes didn't match. They looked worried. Same with Chase but he was showing how he truly felt. I smile at Chase to relax him.

"No matter what happens, you still smile." He grins and shakes his head. He gives Kakashi a nod and he returns it. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning ok?" I nod as he leaves the room. Kakashi still held onto me.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" He nods. "I think you're lying." He lets out a slight chuckle. "You haven't let go of me since you guys found me."

"Me? You've been clinging to me the whole time." He said with a real smile. I noticed that I was still holding onto him with quite a bit of strength. I blush and let go. "You didn't need to." He said wrapping his arms around my waist gently. "It didn't hurt." My heart sped up. I had my head over his heart, it was beating fast as well. It was calming to hear. I wrap one arm behind him, holding on more. "Do you hear my heart?" I nod.

"It's beating fast. It's a strong beat." I whisper. He lifts me up and puts his ear on my chest, just above my scar. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Yours is fast as well." He looked up at me. My cheeks burned. "Your face is really red too." He places me in his lap and touches my forehead with his hand. "No fever."

"I-I'm f-fine!" I say squirming around.

"Woah hold still. You might hit my face or something else." I stop moving and look up at him.

"Are you blushing?" He pauses for a moment and shakes his head. "Really? You're ears are pink." He turns his head away from me.

"No they're not." I turn his head back to me again. I grab one of his pink ears.

"Yup, definitely pink." He pinches my cheeks and tugs slightly.

"You're one to talk." I grab the top of his mask.

"You let go, I'll let go." He paused, wondering if I'm serious.

"You wouldn't dare." I lift an eyebrow. He stops pinching my cheeks and I release his mask. " _I really wanted to see. Oh well._ " I sit in his lap a little longer before I started getting tired.

"Kakashi, will you stay in here?" I ask standing up. He moves from the bed to allow me to lay down.

"Sure." I take my sandals off and go under the covers. He sits on the floor next to me. I drop my hand on his spikey hair. He smiled and allowed me to keep it there. As I was falling back to sleep, I felt it fall off his head. He grabbed it and held it in his warm hands.

 _Okay, next chapter will definitely cooler. Perhaps the Akatsuki will make an appearance? Or maybe someone different. Oh well still haven't decided. Hope you enjoyed this._


	11. Chapter 11

_I've noticed I've been posting these really often. My last fanfic, it would take me a week, two if I had school or karate. OH right, welcome back hope you enjoy this chapter I have created for you all._

~Kakashi~

Jess really gave me, I mean us, a scare. When I saw that scumbag touching her, I felt like killing the guy. But Chase beat me to it. Jess was terrified when I caught her. It hurt me to see her so scared. I didn't want to leave her at all. Which was why I was glad she allowed me to stay. I only slept after seeing the peaceful look of her sleeping.

I ended up having a strange dream again. It wasn't a nightmare, exactly. In it I had to watch Jess's attack all over again. She was in her original form and her attacker wasn't that lowlife. The person attacking her was…

Me.

I had my hand _way_ up her shirt. She didn't protest at all. Like she was _fine_ with it. It only got more explicit from there.

I don't know why my brain wanted me to see that. I woke up early in a cold sweat and ran into my room. Looking down, I had a little surprise in my lower section. " _Hell no._ " It's a good thing Jess was still asleep, hopefully. There was no way I could take care of this. Someone could hear or walk in. I lay face first in my bed just trying to get all those images out of my head. I even tried to think of Gai. The only thing in my head was that damned dream. "Ugh!"

"Kakashi?" Oh no. Jess knocked at my door. "Are you alright?" Now is not a good time.

"Y-yup." That sounded _really_ convincing. I hear the door click open.

"You're not lying to me right?" Jess walks over to the bed.

"Just a little sick. Noting to worry about." I turn to face her and smile. Her hair was a little messy. She was already smiling at me. The dream flashed through my head again. " _Don't attack her._ _ **Don't**_ _attack her._ " She sat down next to me, resting her head on my bed. " _ **Don't attack**_ _!_ "

"Would you like anything?" You, but I'd rather not right now because then everyone will wake up from the commotion and you'd be afraid of me.

"I'm fine. I'll get up in a bit." She nods and walks out of the room. The feeling was so much worse when got closer. I don't think I would have been able to hold back much longer. I look down again, nope still up. " _Damn it. Go down._ "

I stayed in my room for an hour before it went down after thinking about all sorts of stuff. Even Gai in a speedo. I get out of my room and Chase, he must have slept in his original form, Naruto, and Sai were sitting on the couch. Sakura was on the other couch. They were looking at something in the kitchen. I hear a poof. "Dang it!" I look over.

Jess was trying to turn herself back to normal again. She was sitting on the counter thinking. "Why can't I get this right?"

"You need to focus. Try thinking on only your original form." I say. She nods and smiles. In less than ten seconds, she was her old self. She smiled and walked around. "Nice."

"Now try to keep your form like I have." Chase said with a smirk. Jess slapped the back of his head.

"I want to try to fight in this form. Sai, Sakura, I haven't fought you two yet." She stood by the door putting her mask on. "So who wants to?" Sai stood up, volunteering to fight. "Sweet." Jess was way too excited to fight. We all went back to the training field. Jess paused when she entered the field. She looked around then turned to us. I thought I saw a concerned look on her face before she turned it into a smile. "Ready?" She asked Sai. He nods pulling out one of his scrolls. I give them the go.

Jess charges at Sai. Sai evades and uses one of his super beast scrolls. Two black and white birds appeared. One went after her, the other went into the sky. Jess moves out of the way. As the bird turned around, she pulled out a kunai. The bird came back, she jumped onto it. It went up higher into the air. Jess stabbed the kunai into its back. It turned back into paint. Jess fell just as the other bird caught her. It brought her back down to the ground and turned into paint like the other one.

"Thanks." She smiled and whispered something to him. He nods and they walk over to us. She looked over at Chase and me.

"Fireball, ten o'clock." We nod and do so. The fireballs were extinguished much like when Chase and I were fighting. Everyone turns on their guards. "Akatsuki." Jess said backing up. Just as she said that, two cloaked men appeared. Deidara and Tobi, no Obito.

"I thought we lost them." Naruto sounded pissed. I thought so too.

"Damn it, he used the sky." Chase said. Jess's focus was gone and turned into Rin, her eyes were locked on to them. Naruto was getting worked up just looking at them. This gives me an idea.

"Naruto, I need you and Jess to use the tailed beasts. It'll give us an advantage." Naruto already had the nine tails cloak.

"No problem." I look over at Jess.

"Jess, look at me." She turned her eyes to me. "I need you to turn your fear into anger. It's the only way to get you to use Isobu's power and win." She nods slowly and looks back at the Akatsuki members. She takes in a deep breath and the cloak begins to form. Fast learner.

"Ready Naruto?" She asked. He nods as they charge for the two. I wasn't going to just sit there and watch them fight. Chase and I run at Deidara with Jess. Sai and Sakura go for Obito with Naruto.

"Jessica is needed. Either give her to us and live or die." Deidara said blocking Jess's kick.

"Never." Chase said throwing a kunai at his head.

I glance over at the others, Sakura punched at Obito. He moved out of the way and the ground crumbled beneath him. At the same time he was trying to avoid any attacks from Naruto. "Wah! Deidara Sempai, we can't fight like this all day. Grab and go!" He said dodging Naruto. Deidara nods. Jess stopped attacking and stood still, fear. Deidara walks over to her. Jess scratched at him, cutting his cheek.

"Go away." She growled. He backed up holding his cheek.

"I was told to use this as a last resort." He pulled out a seal and charged at Jess. She moved out of the way and tripped him. With Isobu's power, she was much quicker. He tried again, Chase released a fireball at him. Deidara jumps out of the way. He uses a clay bird creature to stay in the air. He pulls out multiple tiny clay birds.

"Guys look out!" Jess yelled. He drops the clay birds, they create small explosions with a large amounts of smoke. I saw Jess walk closer to me before the smoke came down on all of us. I use my sharingan. Jess was walking closer to me and Chase was going towards Sai and Sakura. Naruto was searching all around in the smoke for Obito, who I can't seem to find. I reach out and grab Jess's arm. She knew it was me and held onto my hand.

"We lose." She said shaking like crazy. "I had a nightmare about this. I was taken somewhere else other than the Akatsuki base."

"It can be changed. We can win." She took one of her shaky hands and brought it to my cheek.

"Naruto will run out of chakra in two minutes. I am about to run out too. Deidara is on the ground now. We can't win." She pulls off her bracelet and hands it to me. The cloak fades and her grip loosens. I see Deidara a few yards ahead of us. I cover Jess's mouth. She doesn't protest and puts her back against my chest. Deidara passed us and went over to his partner. I let go of Jess's mouth, she turns around and hugs me.

"Naruto is out of chakra now." Just as she said that she started pulling me in the direction of the others. We bumped into Sakura. "Sensei?" Jess shushes her. She moved a little too far from me and let go of my hand. "Jess!" I yelled accidentally. " _I just gave away our position_." I heard someone jump and smoke clears in front of us. Chase, Sai, and Naruto were all looking in the sky.

Jess had jumped up with a shadow clone. Both holding one of the members. The one holding Obito was the real one. He pulled out a paper seal and placed it over her neck. Jess's clone disappears and Deidara drops. The real one let go of Obito and grabbed at her neck. They both fell back down with a loud thud. We all go to where they landed. Chase and Sai stood in the way of Obito. Jess was in a ball and not responding to Sakura.

"It has her under a genjutsu. I can't break either." Sakura had Naruto helping her, even that wasn't making a difference. I walk over, Jess sits up. Her eyes were in a daze. Naruto and Sakura back up. Jess walks past Chase and Sai.

"Jess! What are you doing?" Chase yells. He and I both run after her. She turns to us, one of her eyes had a tear fall. " _She's trying to break the seal._ " Obito pick up Jess and leaves with his partner.

"They are so dead!" Chase said preparing a fireball. I stop him.

"You'd hit Jess as well." He grit his teeth.

"Jess said they are going to bring her somewhere else." I hold her bracelet tightly. "Let's go find out where that is." They all nod. I summon Pakkun to lead the way yet again. We are not going to wait for them to sleep this time. " _Good thing I've been thinking of a plan this whole time_." Since they will be in a different location, it will most likely be just those two.

~Jess~

That seal hurt like hell. It first gave me a shock. Then, I was under a genjutsu that I could tell they were trying to break and so was I. In the jutsu, I was alone in the smoke. I felt someone get closer, fearing it was Obito or Deidara, I stood up and moved away. I saw who I thought was Kakashi standing a little ways away. "Jess! What are you doing?" I hear Chase's voice and look over. I saw for a moment him and Kakashi running towards me. Then the other Kakashi picked me up. " _Damn it!_ "

I can't believe I was caught AGAIN! This time, I want to save myself. But how would I do that? I sat there for a while, due to the jutsu I wasn't very sure how long. When the seal was released, it was all black. " _Blindfold._ " I try to move my limbs. My arms were tied behind me and my legs were tied together as well. I could bend my knees, so that was a bonus.

"Please stop resisting." Obito… So I guess it's just us two again. I could feel that my mask was gone.

"Where is my mask?" I heard shuffling and felt him sit next to me.

"Its fine, it's on the side table. Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern. "The seal was supposed to just give a light shock, but something went wrong." His hand touched my neck. I flinched with a yelp and scoot back till I couldn't feel his hand. "S-sorry! It's just there is a slight burn on your neck." Maybe if I had my hands free I could _heal_ it.

"Little much with the restraints." I said tugging again. He grabbed my shoulder, I shrug it off. My breathing was picking up from how panicked I was getting.

"I won't hurt you." He said. It got quiet for a moment. "Did someone, other than Hidan, hurt you?" I turn my head away, even though I couldn't see. I still didn't want to feel his gaze on my. "Who?"

"It doesn't concern you. Please drop it." I said cruelly. The bed shifted and I knew right away he was closer. His arms wrapped around me. We staid like that for a while. I heard a door click, Deidara showed up.

"Tobi, just what the hell are you doing?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Tobi is a good boy. Jess was scared so I hugged her." Deidara let out a slight chuckle.

"Well she's still shaking. Anyway, Jess you are in quite a bit of trouble." I nod, like I didn't already know this. "Pein was willing to forget the first escape. Seeing that you did it a second time, he feels the need to use more forceful methods." No kidding.

"Just kill me then. It would save you guys a lot of trouble." Obito stiffened his hold on me.

"We can't. You are an asset. A vital part of our plan." He said sitting at the end of the bed with a sigh. "Did you like my art?" He's getting off topic, good.

"Yeah. Though the smoke part, we already used that when training me." He chuckles.

"Glad you noticed, I made sure it lasted longer this time." He sounds proud of his work. Obito didn't show any signs of letting go. His grip was a bit strong, like he had to hold me or else I'd fall apart. Deidara noticed this.

"Tobi, I think you can let go of her now." He did but really slow.

"Tobi likes hugs." He said. Something just hit me.

"How am I going to eat or use the bathroom?" The room go really quiet.

"Uh, that's a good question." Deidara said. "I guess we will figure that out later." Well that didn't help. I went to lean on the headboard and couldn't find it. I had no idea if I was even on a bed. Deidara caught me before I fell off completely. "I wouldn't move so much, the bed is big but you weren't near the headboard." He was right it is rather big. I feel so stupid. Not only from what I just did but for being so stupid as to get caught. I bring my knees to my chest and lean on them.

"What's wrong?" I turn my head in the direction of Obito. Giving him the 'that's a dumb question' look. "Oh right." He got up from the bed and walked somewhere.

"Sempai, can we at least take the blindfold off? Just so she's can be a bit more comfortable." He asked on the other side of the bed. Deidara let out a sigh.

"No Tobi. If she can't see, it'll be harder for her to escape." Damn it. With my abilities working whenever it wants to, I'm just stuck in the dark. "Jess, Pein also has another seal he wants put on you. Since the other was a dud." Shit another one? The first one hurt, I can't even imagine what this one will feel like. " _Guys please hurry._ " Damsel in distress yet again.

 _Next chapter a secret will be known to more than just a select four. Can't wait! Love, Hate, Explosions! All vital parts of any good story. Oh and creativity, definitely need that._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, Hope you enjoy this. Thank you to the person who reviewed the last chapter for giving me the word oracle, I couldn't seem to remember that word for the life of me. Also if anyone has any jokes, I'd like to hear some. I want to include them for the next chapter :3 Enjoy._

~Jess~

The other two fell asleep at, what I think to be the foot of the bed. I carefully slid my way to the edge of the bed. Trying my best not to make any noise. I used the wall to guide me with my shoulder dragging against it. It was really hard to move when my ankles were connected. The walk was really slow. I felt something cold and glass. A window. " _I could jump out!_ " I would need to know how high up I am. I could be in a ten story building for all I know. Someone could be at the bottom and catch me though.

" _A quick death or be killed for aiding them? ... Window it is._ " I lean on the window and push as hard as I could. I heard it crack and the next thing I knew, my feet were off of the ground and I was falling.

~Kakashi~

We followed Pakkun to a small town nine miles from the Sand Village. We all surrounded the five story hotel that they were in. Chase went with Naruto because he wouldn't be able to read what we were writing to one another. We were using Sai's mice to update each other on what is going on. Anyway, Sai was to my left and Sakura to my right. You can guess where the other two were. It was getting dark and we could see into the rooms better. On the third story I noticed someone standing rather close to the window. It was Jess. She was looking in Sai's direction.

She began to lean on the window. " _She's going to break it!_ " I send the mouse with an **X** scribbled on a piece of paper, signaling everyone to come back to me. The glass breaks and she falls out the window. Sai sends a bird, just like the ones from earlier, to catch her. It brings her back to us. Sakura unties the rope from her hands. "Guys, is that you?" She asked.

"It sure is." Naruto said with a grin. She smiles and lifts the cloth around her eyes then bends down and unties the rope from her ankles. Chase walked over with his arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Die now or die later. But part of me said I'd be fine." He pats her head and shakes his own.

"Please don't think like that. It worries me." She nods and hugs him.

"I am getting sick of being caught by them. The next attempt they try, I'm going to be a bit more violent." She said with a sinister grin, sending chills through all of us. That is most certainly not Rin.

"Yeah, about being kidnapped all the time. I think it's because of how big of a group we are." Chase has a point. It's easy to spot a group of six other people anywhere. "Maybe we should split up." The others nod while thinking of his idea. And a good one at that.

"I don't think we should just sit here and decide. Right now we need to get out of this place. The other two most likely heard me fall out the window." Jess said. We make our way back to the Sand Village. Instead of going to the guest house all together, I had Chase, Sai, and Naruto go to Gaara's office. They were to have Gaara send Tsunade a report on what has occurred and what we are going to do. Sakura, Jess, and I head to the guest house to begin packing. In the morning we will head into two groups. We still haven't decided who goes where.

Sakura went to her room to get her things together as soon as we walked in the house. I did the same. After about ten minutes of packing, I was done. I looked over in the doorway and find Jess leaning on the wall. "What's up?" I asked sitting on my bed. She walks over.

"I was just thinking." She said sitting down next to me.

"About what?" She swings her feet back and forth.

"Three things, what we are going to do and why you acted funny earlier." I should have known that was going to come back to haunt me. I turn to face her more.

"Whatever we do, everything will be fine. As for me, I told you I was just feeling a little sick." I smile at her hoping she'd buy it.

"I still don't think you were telling the truth." And if I did, you probably slap me and run out of the room. I shrug my shoulders.

"Hay, I noticed something. How come you were able to fight Gaara, and me, but not knock that scumbag out for touching you?" She stopped swinging her feet.

"I've probably already said this but, its _men_ I'm afraid of. Gaara is the same age as me, Chase, and Naruto. And I'm fine with them. That guy was much older than me and once I get scared, I forget how to do things." She took in a deep breath. "I was trying to fight him, but I was too shaky and startled." Jess shakes her head. "Anyway, I need to just try to keep calm the next time something like that happens." She smiles "Then maybe give one of them a piece of my mind."

"That's the spirit." I said with a smile. She turns to me more.

"You got me off topic. Seriously why did you act funny in the morning?" Damn it, so close. I rub the back of my head. "I know you were lying to me, just tell me what was really going on." Jess grabbed my hands, making sure I couldn't run out of this.

"Another time, don't you need to get your mask and cloak?" I said trying to get her off topic again. She turned her gaze to the ground.

"I left the mask with them on accident and the cloak is in my room. Now tell me." She made an extremely determined face. I am so not getting out of this one, am I? With a sigh I try to explain it delicately, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Okay, look last night I had a really _different_ dream. And it sort of bugged me. Its fine now, I've forgotten most it already." I lied about that last part. Truth is, I still can't get it out of my head. If I think about it too much, it might happen again.

"What do you remember?" She asked giving my hands a light squeeze. She is making this harder than it should be.

"Well it was about… you and me." I said.

"Anything else?" I shake my head. Jess frowns, how the hell does she know I'm lying?

"Fine, there was, but I'm not saying it because it'll make you think different of me." I avert my eyes away from her. She grabs my chin and makes me look at her.

"Kakashi, I've read your profile in my world. It is filled with things like a normal one would but it also has other things like thoughts. Plus I've seen you read those books all the time." She read my profile and listened to my thoughts? I'm not even worried about her knowing I read those books. I'm more concerned about what she's heard me think.

"You promise you won't get mad or scared?" She nods and sits back on the bed. This is where I die.

"So in the dream, it was in the same place you were at when we found you. You were being 'attacked' but you were in your original form." Jess had a confused look on her face. "I, uh was… touching you and…" I stopped talking when I saw her face get brick red. She no longer looked confused. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." Jess shakes her head.

"N-no it's fine. It was a dream, no harm done." She smiled at me. "So why were you laying on your stom-!" She stopped talking, I think she found out. Her eyes were really wide now, staring directly into mine. She began to sway back and forth.

"Please don't faint." I said getting ready to catch her. She nods and stops swaying. After a few moments of silence, Jess spoke again.

"There was one more thing I was thinking about." She draws circles in the bed with her finger. "I wanted to ask you if you could stay in my room again tonight." After what I just told her, she still wants me to?

"Sure." She does seem a little worried about tomorrow. And after her stunt earlier, Chase might be on edge about her doing it again. Jess smiles at me and walks into her room. "I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Okay." She nods and shuts her door. " _I feel so guilty for dreaming like that._ " I mentally prepare myself for the night.

~Jess~

After shutting the door, I walk over and lay on my bed. " _He was dreaming about me?_ " I was really happy about this yet at the same time, worried. What if he didn't like dreaming about me? What if he wanted it to be someone else?

" _I wanted him to stay with me because when I'm with him, I feel safe. Like all troubles are gone._ " Just thinking about him made my cheeks burn. " _He probably doesn't feel the same way._ " I rolled around in the bed trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I stopped when I heard someone knock.

"Jess?" I sit up.

"Yeah?" Kakashi opens the door. He walks over to the bed and sits on the floor looking at me.

"How have you been sleeping lately? I know you had insomnia back in your old world." I smile and think. My sleep?

"Well it's been much better so far. Maybe it's Rin's body that allows that…" Or you. Both are pretty good reasons.

"That's great to hear." I nod and look out the window. Chase, Naruto, and Sakura were back.

"We're back!" Naruto yelled. I let out a quiet chuckle. Kakashi stood up, I grabbed his hand.

"Will you come back?" He nods. I release his hand and he walks out to talk to them. I rest my head on my pillow, waiting for him to come back. I was really tired and ended up falling asleep before he did.

I had a very creepy nightmare, I'm not going into all the details about how there were two Obitos and were fighting over me. One of them turned really evil and held a kunai to my throat. I sit up in a cold sweat and began panting. I didn't notice Kakashi had fallen asleep on the floor until he woke up from me.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah?" I wasn't sure. That nightmare was so weird and scary. What the hell was the point of it anyway? Kakashi stands up. He sits on the bed and rubs my back. I wrap my arms around him. "It was a nightmare, but it felt so real. He put a kunai on my neck. It was cold and sharp." A few tears slid down my cheeks.

"It wasn't real. You're safe." I nod. Only a dream, nothing more. I put my hand to my neck. The cold feeling, of course, was gone. But now a stinging feeling was there. I forgot about the burn. Better heal it. The green light over my neck lit the room up a little. "You were injured?"

"Yeah, only a slight burn. It was from the seal." When I was done, I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around me. I hug him back. I could hear his heart, again it was beating fast.

"Can you stay with me?" I say into his chest.

"Yes. Now sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I nod. He lays me down with me still in his arms. We didn't let go at all. We both woke up at the same time hearing Chase and Naruto call for Kakashi. He quickly lets go and sits up. " _Aw, but I was so comfortable._ " I sit up and walk over to the door. I open it just as Naruto was going to knock on it.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" He asked.

"Over here. Why are you yelling for me so early?" Naruto scratches his head, Chase gives Kakashi some strange look which Kakashi returned. It was like they were having a mental conversation.

"Well Temari came over with a note from Tsunade." Naruto hands Kakashi two pieces of paper. I look over his shoulder. One was a map with two different paths drawn on it. The other was written in Japanese, which I can't read.

"Tsunade agrees with our plan. Go wake the others up." Naruto nods and leaves with Chase. Kakashi folds both pieces of paper and puts it in a pouch. "You ready?" I nod, noting can change my mind about this.

We all gathered in the living room with our things. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room. "Alright, we all know we are going to split up correct?" We all nod. "Good, now each team will have a medic and someone with the sharingan." That means Sakura will be on a different team than me, hmm. Kakashi pulls out the map and shows it to Chase. He uses the sharingan to copy its contents. "Good, you and Sakura are part of a team." He looked back at Sai and Naruto. Which will they go on? "Naruto, since you and Jess have a tailed best, it's best to keep you guys apart. Not only to prevent the Akatsuki from getting them both but also strength. You have a great deal of that." He nods. So the groups are Chase, Naruto, and Sakura. Then there is Kakashi, Sai, and me.

"Jess, I have a favor to ask of you." What could it be? "Can you give them your cloak? The Akatsuki have your mask and can track you, if your scent is in two places, it'll be harder to find you." I nod and hand them over my cloak. Kakashi continued to explain how we will keep in touch. We would meet at three different villages on a certain day. If the other group isn't there at the said day, they are to wait three days. After we knew what to do, we set out in two different paths. "Chase you better stay safe." I warn him.

"Me? You were kidnapped a few times and you're telling me this?" He laughs and hugs me. "I will." Him and his group, Sakura was in charge, went east. My group went west. We didn't really speak much after splitting up. We took a break for lunch. Kakashi walked over me. "You alright?" I nod.

"Yeah, just anxious." He rubs my back.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." I began to feel at ease with what he said. Sai walks over to us.

"What are you two doing?" I blush and Kakashi stands up.

"I was just reassuring her that everything will be fine and nothing to worry about." We continued our journey to our first stop. It was a big, city-like town outside of the Stone Village. Kakashi found a place for us for the night. There was just one thing though. There was only one room and two beds. " _Okay, so this will be interesting._ " I could ask Kakashi to be with me again. But Sai might take it a different way. I definitely don't want him sleeping on the floor again.

Kakashi lays on one bed and pulls out his book and begins to read. Sai sits on the other bed and reads one of his. I sit down next to Kakashi and look over at the book. He shuts it partially. "I can't read that, you know." He sits up and pats my head.

"I still don't want to take any chances." I giggle and reach for the book. He moves his arm up, making the book even further from me. I try to grab it again, only to have him pull it away at the last second. I fall over and land on his chest. "Come on, let me just look at it. I want to know what they look like." Kakashi put his book on the floor and pulled me up more.

"No, I don't want to take any chances." I pout and turn over onto my back crossing my arms. "Really? Now you're acting like a child." Sai looked up from his book.

"Calling a female a child isn't a very good idea." He said.

"I agree, we can get pretty hostile." I said with an evil smirk. Kakashi nods and picks me up.

"I know you can, but please don't. I don't want to explain why the room is in disarray." He placed me on the other side of the bed. He picked his book up and began to read again. I turn over on my side and look at the pages. " _Yup, can't read it._ " With the combination of exhaustion and the soft bed, I sort of dozed off.

 _Wonder what they will do split up? I'm going to add Chase's side when showing them in different places. I would really like you guys to send a joke, no matter how dumb. Those are the best._


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome back mes chers. Enjoy what is written. Also, who has heard of the app called 'After School'?_

~Jess~

Day one without Chase and the others. I woke up being held by Kakashi again, this time we were under the covers. He was asleep with his hand holding his book to his side. His thumb was between some pages where he was last reading. I couldn't help smiling. I wrap one arm over him. Kakashi puts his book on the ground and rests his hand on mine. We fell back asleep shortly after.

I woke up to hearing Sai leave. "He's just going to paint." Kakashi says in a sleepy tone.

"Okay." I can hear his heart again. It's slower but loud. I might end up sleeping again.

"What do you want to do? Tsunade said to the Tsuchikage that you'd be taking a stop in his village. She wants you to show him that the village has no ill intensions when having your help with your ability." I think for a moment. Not much comes to mind. It would be nice to just stay like this for the rest of the day.

"I don't know. Anything, I guess." He chuckled.

"So a visit to a bar would suffice?" I smile and look up at him.

"For you. I'd just stand outside because I doubt they'd let me in." Kakashi nods. I sit up on the bed and stretch. Kakashi pokes my back.

"Can I see your birthmark again?" Again? I must have shown him it while I was Rin. I roll my left stocking down and face it towards him. Kakashi just stared at it. He sat up as well and reaches for my leg, gently touching it with his thumb. I yelped and bit the inside of my cheek. "You alright?" I nod.

" _That one spot is just_ _ **very**_ _sensitive._ " He drags his thumb on it, my breathing was getting funny now. I grab his hand and move it away from my leg. I was exhausted and fell into his arms.

"You sure you're alright? You seem off." I push myself off of him and nod.

"Yeah, just not used to that." He touches my cheeks, it burned at his touch.

"You're blushing." Kakashi sounded amused. I lightly punch his shoulder. "H-hay, I was only playing." We laugh. After a few more minutes I decided I needed to take a shower, badly.

~Kakashi~

I'm a little relieved that Jess went into the shower... That sounded creepy. I had no idea she was that sensitive to touch on her mark. The noise she made was really cute. My pants did get rather tight after she did that, more so when she fell on me. I'm surprised she didn't notice. Well I _hope_ she didn't notice.

" _This is going to be a problem if every time I'm with her, this happens._ " I don't want her to think I'm like those other guys. " _Gah! Why am I like this around her?_ " I'm glad Sai did go out to paint, he'd probably point this out. He'd better not come back while this is still up. I roll over onto my stomach again, just in case he decides to come back early.

I glance down at my book. " _As much as I'd love to read that, it won't help me here._ " Searching in my pouch for the message Tsunade sent us. If I read that, maybe it'll bore me and it'll go down. " _I like the idea of going into groups, blah blah, it would be good to keep her with you. La di da… wait what?_ " I reread that line again. " _It would be a good idea to keep her with you, seeing that she does like you._ " What the hell did they tell Tsunade?

I hear the water turn off in the bathroom, glancing down. " _Phew, finally._ " Jess comes out after a few minutes and sits down next to me. " _When Sai comes back, I am asking him what they sent._ "

~Chase~

Sakura and I managed to find the hotel Kakashi said to go to. "I still can't believe we sent that." I said laughing with Naruto.

"What did you knuckleheads do?" Sakura said sitting up in her bed.

"With the info about what we have and will do, we also included a little more info about Jess and Kakashi." I said with a grin. Before we went to sleep, I turned into myself and managed to stay that way yet again.

"Like how Jess likes him and how Kakashi keeps acting funny around her." Naruto said standing up. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked, she shakes her head.

"I thought he was acting normal." We all get ready for the day, Sakura still couldn't believe us. "How did you two notice?"

"Chase saw him in Jess's room. More than once." I nod Sakura's face turned pale than pink.

"He was in there because Jess wanted him to. He stayed because he wanted to." I said, she nods and her color goes back to normal. "You guys should have seen his face when we noticed Jess was missing. He looked like he was about to call all his dogs to find her." They both look at me funny, oh right they didn't know about this.

"When did that happen?" I rub the back of my head.

"The night she got her memories back." They nod. Our plan for the day is to continue to our destination, the Leaf Village. We needed to get more supplies for both parties. I am really excited to go to the village. Jess got to see it and now I get to. Sakura and Naruto noticed how hyped I was. We were very close to the village as well.

"When we get to the village we will need to stop by Tsunade's office." I think we are ahead of Kakashi's group. We are all supposed to meet up at Tenchi Bridge and head to a town between the Stone Village and Sound Village. We packed our things and left the hotel.

We made it to Konoha a little after noon. The gate keepers waved at us as we entered. It was much bigger when you're in the real place. I was so awestruck with the surroundings, that I had no idea how far behind I was to the other two. I ran to catch back up to them.

At Tsunade's office, she was sitting at her desk and Shizune was holding Tonton. Much like the village, her chest was much bigger in person. Not that I was looking, it's just hard to miss. She looks up from her papers and smiles. "Hello Sakura, Naruto, and I'm assuming you're Chase." I nod.

"That's me." She sits back and looks up and down me.

"So who are you? The body you're in." Right, that. In a puff of smoke I turned back to little Obito.

"Obito Uchiha. He died during the Third Shinobi War." Both Tsunade and Shizune had a shocked look on their faces.

"So that other form was the real you?" I nod, guess they didn't have a file of me yet. "Interesting. You three came for supplies. Well, you better get started. You do have a time limit." We all nod, as we were leaving Tsunade had me stay. "So in the message, was it true about Jessica and Kakashi?" She sounded very interested in this.

"I believe so. In our world, he was her favorite character. And Kakakshi had stayed with her in her room the past few nights. And the last night we were together, I think he was on her bed." Tsunade's jaw dropped. Her reaction was similar to a fan girl.

"Really?!" I nod.

"Yup. Jess regained her memories while talking to Kakashi. When she passed out from it, he was really worried. Hell, he sounded quite panicked when he called for Sakura." I let out a slight chuckle. "Kakashi was pacing all around and even sat in the room with her for hours till she woke up." Tsunade and Shizune were smiling, listening to every word. "Now don't tell anyone about what I'm going to say."

"Not a peep." Tsunade said with Shizune nodding. I take in a deep breath.

"When no one was looking, I snuck over to check on Jess. I saw Kakashi sitting next to her petting her head. He was reading earlier but must had stopped because I saw his book on the ground open to some random page." If either of the two found out about this, I think I'd be dead. "So I _was_ going to just leave, seeing that she was alright. But…" Tsunade was on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

"But what?" Shizune asked.

"But before I turned to leave, I saw him kiss her forehead." Tsunade had a huge grin on her face. "Don't tell either of them. Kakashi would probably kill me and Jess would totally kick my ass."

"Of course. But what about for Sakura and Naruto?" I glace over at the entrance.

"Same goes for them. Come in." I said. They walk into the room with guilty looks.

"Sorry, but we heard Kakashi and Jess." Sakura said with her head low.

"Did he really do that?" Naruto asked. I nod, their jaws drop. I turn back into my old self.

"A peep from either of you two and we are dead." They nod. After our little chat with Tsunade, we picked up some supplies for our trip. Sakura went to her house to grab some new clothes. Naruto did too so I got to see his place. Messy, just like what we are shown in the manga and anime. We met back up at the entrance to leave yet again. Sakura was overly happy about Jess and Kakashi.

"That's so cute!" She squeeked, killing our ears. Even with our hands over our ears, it still hurt.

"Yeah, well I doubt they'll say it anytime soon. Don't let them know that we know." I warned them.

"We'd need to hide from the Akatsuki _and_ them." Naruto said laughing. We continued our journey to Tenchi Bridge. Only to get half way there before we _needed_ to stop for the night, staying in another hotel Kakashi told us to go to. While sitting on our beds, there was three this time, we decided to chat a while longer.

"So, Jess likes Kakashi. Who do you like?" Sakura asked bouncing on her bed. Naruto looked over at me with a grin.

"Uh, heheh. Well she's from the Leaf and she's a friend of one of you two." Naruto pointed to Sakura. I shake my head. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

"INO!?" She yelled. I nod. "No way!"

"Yeah, she's really pretty. Uh, n-not that you aren't pretty. You are… eh, I'm going to shut up now." I said throwing a pillow over my face. Sakura chuckled.

"Hehehe, I know what you meant." We soon went to sleep, we'd need all the energy we can get if we are to make it to the Bridge.

~Jess~

Sai came back two hours after we woke up. Kakashi and I were just chatting about things to do before tomorrow, when I'm supposed to meet the Tsuchikage. We decided that for lunch we'd go out. Then have a look around the town.

We went to a small restaurant and were seated in a booth towards the back. Sai didn't order much, none of us did for that matter. " _Finally, I might just see Kakashi without his mask._ " He didn't drink at all while we waited. When the food arrived, I was on the edge of my seat. " _Come on. Let me see._ " He grabs the top of his mask with one hand. Kakashi glances over at me.

"What are you looking at?" I look at my plate.

"Uh, nothing." He lets out a chuckle. From the corner of my eye I saw him lower his mask. " _Oh my god, he's hot!_ " With his narrow jaw line and the beauty mark, nothing about him is flawed.

"Jess, you're staring." Sai nudged me. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I hardly ate my lunch. With a view like that, how could I? Kakashi was the first to finish out of the three of us. He paid for our food and we left. " _I can't believe Chase never told or even showed me what he looked like._ " All I could think about was what Kakashi looked like.

I was taken from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung my arm around, trapping Kakashi's hand under my arm. "Woah, ease up. It's just me." I let go of his arm. "You were spacing out. You tired or something?" I shake my head.

"No, I was just thinking." I look around, there was a festival going on. How the hell did I not notice this? There were so many colorful stands and people all around. "Wow." My jaw was practically on the ground. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"There's a show that's supposed to start soon, want to see it?" He asked, I nod profusely. We continued our walk passed all these different booths and stands filled with games and shops. There was a huge colorful tent in the center of all this. Kakashi found us seats in the middle row. Sai sat on one side of me, Kakashi on the other. The seats circled the center of the tent. In the ring were a few lions jumping hoops. There were children in the front row watching in amazement. I look up, some acrobats flying back and forth on their trapeze. "That's all for the kid show. Now for the main event." The children and their parents left. Others entered, the youngest I saw I believed was twenty.

" _I should turn into myself I guess._ " In a puff of smoke I turn into the real me. Sai and Kakashi look at me funny. "What? I don't want to be the only one that looks that young." Kakashi laughed and I think I heard Sai chuckle. The tent flap was closed and the acrobats climb down. The lions are brought back into their cages. The ringmaster stands in the center. "Welcome one and all. I am pleased to present to you tonight's show. I'm sure you all will enjoy it." The lights went out. Quiet murmur came amongst the audience.

"This is going to be interesting." Kakashi mumbled. Light appeared around the stage in little circles of fire. Two women were standing in the center wearing tight red and orange leotards. One woman jumped up on to the other's shoulders. The one on the bottom leaped up into the air while her partner grabbed the trapeze. She flung her partner off of her, catching the other trapeze in her hands. Back at the bottom, two big men carried flaming sticks. They threw one at each of the girls. " _Oh, catch it!_ " I was at the edge of my seat. Each one caught the non-fiery end, twirling it all about. The girls flipped up onto their posts and put their torches on the side, illuminating the upper part of the tent. Applauds irrupted though the crowd. Once it died down, a different voice spoke.

"Now… for this next event. We need complete silence." The man waited a few moment before speaking again. "We also need one volunteer for this act." Lights went about through the stands. "Hmm… How about you, young lady?" the lights stopped moving when they were over me. One of the men from earlier, walked up the isle and towards me. I look at the guys for help. Kakashi and Sai did, just not in my favor. They helped me to my feet and over to the man. " _You both are dead._ " He led me down to the center.

The ground lifted throughout the tent. I was now up higher than the first and second rows. Lights shined onto the stage. A much younger, slender man stood across from me dressed in a dark blue tux. He walked over to me, I glared daggers at Kakashi and Sai. "What's your name?" His voice was sweet and caring.

"It's Jessica." He smiles and looks back at everyone.

"Our lovely volunteer, Jessica, will help me with this next trick." A sea of applauds came from everyone. "Please, please, we haven't done it yet." He said making everyone laugh. The man sticks his hand out. I grab it with my shaking hand. "Relax, it's not going to hurt." He said smiling. "Now all I need you to do is empty your mind." I nod and relax.

"Good, now just focus on my voice and only my voice." All other sounds left from my ears till it was just him.

~Kakashi~

Jess is so going to kill us when she gets back. I was guessing this guy was a magician, until he told her to clear her mind. " _So a hypnotist. Why isn't there any children watching this then?_ " The guy was about my age, maybe older. " _What does he do?_ "

"Now, when I say three, you will do whatever I say with." He counted to three, Jess seemed back to normal. "Say Jessica, how do you feel?"

"F-fine." She said nervously.

"You want to fly with the acrobats?" Her expression turned from nervous to determined. One of the women from earlier. Swung down with her knees holding onto it. She grabs Jess throwing her in the air. Jess caught the other bar and swung around. "Now, jump." Is he insane?! Jess stands on top if the bar and flips off of it. I was about to stand up, Sai grabbed my arm. One of the bigger guys caught her, standing in his palms. Everyone applauded the performance. Jess walked back over to the man.

He had a smirk across his face. "For the last part of this trick, Jessica and I will dance." I have a feeling there is more to this. The torches from earlier were dropped on either side of the stage. Flames surrounded them. It created a sun out of fire. He outstretched his hand to her. She took it, he pulled her to his chest. Together they danced back and forth. They would get inches from the flames before moving away. At one point, he decided to twirl Jess. She was so close to the flames, it could have singed her eyelashes. He pulled her back and they take a bow. Everyone stood up and cheered. "Now head back to your seat and you will be back to normal."

Jess walks back to us and sits down. "How did I get here?" She asked looking at Sai and me. "Kakashi, you looked anxious." I do? She rubs my arm, I grab her hand and held it. The man on the stage motioned for someone to come onto the stage from the corner of the room. A lady about his age, walked next to him wearing a matching blue dress. "I couldn't have done this trick without the help of my girlfriend." They gave her a loud round of applauds.

" _She must have used a jutsu to make her move while he had her in a trance._ " Jess squeezes my hand.

"What did I do?"

"We'll tell you later." She nods and turns back to the stage. The rest of the show was just as interesting as the first. When the show was over, we went back to the hotel to sleep. I continued to read until the two were both asleep. Jess, who stayed in her original form, had her head over my heart again. I put my book down and turn out the light. I wrap and arm around her, she slides her hand over me.

"Good night." She said. So she was awake?

"Night." I pull Jess closer to me. We stayed asleep like that the whole night.

 _Okay, Tenchi Bridge is the first location. I wonder how the Tsuchikage will react to Jess. Next chapter will be soon. Until then, I still need jokes, I postponed it for the next chapter and maybe even the one after that. By the way, the jokes are for Naruto and Chase to say. Than a_ _ **really**_ _good one goes to Sakura._


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's chapter 14. I get so nervous when posting these. Like all that's in my head is 'Will they like it? Maybe they hate it. But there is a nice person giving their honest opinion in such a kind way.' Anyway, enjoy and smile._

~Kakashi~

I woke up when I felt Jess sit up beside me. She was breathing quickly. "Jess?" I touch her shoulder, she flinched and looked down at me. In a second she jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around and burying her face in my chest. I rub her back trying to stop her from shaking.

"Don't leave." Jess mumbled, she must still be half asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She fell back asleep, I didn't bother moving her. Instead I went to sleep. Sai woke us up when he left to go paint again. Jess and I just looked at each other for a moment. She sat up quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. I laugh, she was completely unaware of how she was sitting. Jess looked down, she was straddling my legs. Her face turned crimson.

"Interesting, I didn't know you were so bold." She gave me an evil smirk.

"I'd say the same for you." What did she mean by tha-! Oh hell no. "Is it just morning wood or what?" I hope so.

"Yeah, mind getting up for a second?" Jess climbs off of me with a big grin across her face. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. " _She noticed!_ " After using the restroom, I walk back out. Jess was upside down on the bed.

"So when is he expecting us?" She asked sitting up.

"At noon." The clock read eight forty.

"So which body would be presentable?"

"Rin, she probably told him about how you changed bodies. Plus if you accidentally turn into her, he might think you're a fake." She nods.

"Sai's painting the sun." She said pointing to the window. I look out, Sai was sitting on a bench painting. His art skills are quite amazing. I felt Jess wrap her hands around me. I smile and look down. "You're warm."

"Is that so?" I reach down and pick her up in a hug. "You're pretty warm too." She wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding on tightly. "What are you doing?" I ask letting go, she didn't fall off.

"It's a full body hug." She said smiling up at me. I sit on the bed, causing Jess to be in my lap. "Heavy?"

"No, I didn't want to drop you." She giggles and rests her head on my heart.

"Bump… bump… bump." Jess said with the beat of my heart. " _That's cute._ "

"Bum bump… bum bump…" She giggled. "Your heart is quicker now."

"Probably because there is a cute girl in my lap." She has a slight blush across her face.

"Cute?" She repeated. "Yeah, anyone with eyes could tell that." Jess was at a loss for words. She just hid her face in my chest. "You ok?"

"I've never been called cute." She looked up at me smiling. I pet her soft hair.

"Well it's about time someone did." I heard the door behind us click. Sai had walked in with his things. He just stood there in the doorway. "Hi there." I said waving.

"Kakashi, why is Jess in your lap?" I look at her then back at him.

"Because it was a full body hug." Sai nods and walks over. Jess lets go of me and sits next to me. "Sai, when we go to see the Tsuchikage, I don't want you making any remarks about him. He's just going to ask Jess some things then we leave." He nods and puts his art supplies in his bag. If he calls him short or something, I don't think things will turn out well.

Jess laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling. She turned into Rin and rolled over. "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"We could go back to see another show." She quickly grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm not going to do any of that again." With I laugh I pet her head.

"I'm just kidding, plus it's not likely they'd pick you a second time." She nods. "We should get our stuff together. We still have to walk there." That alone should be two hours to walk. Jess nods and gets up.

"I'm all done." She said with a grin. Such a goof.

~Chase~

We are to meet up at Tenchi Bridge tomorrow. Sakura and Naruto are making bets to see how late Kakashi will be. Including what his excuse will be. We were about two thirds of the way there when Sakura stopped us. She pointed up, we jumped into the trees. Two men walked under us and stopped. They looked like common thugs.

"Yo, I thought you said there were people here." The skinny man said to his partner. His partner was _much_ bigger than him, in height and width.

"There is, I just don't know where they went." He said looking around. Sakura, Naruto, and I all prepared to fight. I felt myself get weak. " _Shit I'm going to turn back to Obito. Get lost thugs_." They kept moving forward. Once they were out of sight, I finally ran out of chakra and turned back to Obito. "Ug, that was close." I said jumping down.

"We could have fought them, but they could have put us behind." Sakura had a point. We kept the same pace until lunch came. Sakura told Naruto and I to go get some fish for her to cook. We went to a nearby creek.

"Do you think the reason Kakashi Sensei put Jess on his team was because he likes her?" Naruto said standing in the water in his boxers with a kunai.

"Probably, that and the fact he can't risk her getting hurt or killed." He nods and stabs at the water, impaling a fish. We caught several fish and brought them back for lunch. Sakura had me use a fireball to start a fire. After lunch we decided to kill time by just talking. We were way ahead of schedule as is.

"Hay Chase what is it like in your world?" How do I put this?

"Well, first we never send our children into dangerous situations. We focus on brains more than strength. Unless it's gym." Sakura smirked over at Naruto. With her brains, she'd get any scholarship she pleased.

"Do you guys get exams?" She asked.

"Yes, they are only written ones though. Nothing like the Forest of Death." If we did have that, I have a feeling I'd be dead.

"That sounds boring." Naruto said crossing arms over his chest.

"That's just because you're not smart enough." Sakura said with a smirk.

~Jess~

We headed to the Tsuchikage's office thirty minutes early. Something I haven't seen from Kakashi since he was a kid. Kurotsuki and Akatsuchi were waiting at the entrance of the tower.

"You're early. Good." Kurotsuki motioned for us to follow. From what I've glanced over on these two profile and seen, she's easy going and Akatsuchi's childlike and cheerful. He's also very _big_. His hand could probably crush three watermelons at once. Kurotsuki is very slender and I absolutely love her outfit.

They led us to the Tsuchikage's office. "Welcome." A short old man said. He was about four inches shorter than me. "My name is Onoki, I'm the third Tsuchikage." I smile at him. "Tsunade told me that one of you is the Seer." He looked around at us, his gaze stopped at me.

"Yes, sir." I said. He nods and walks over to me.

"She told me that you have a problem with guys. Is that true?" Why the hell did she say that? Maybe she was just warning him not to get close. I nod slowly and side step closer to Kakashi. "Why isn't there any females on this team?"

"We had to split up our team. The other female is with our other teammates." Kakashi explains to him.

"What are your intensions?" He asked me.

"Well I want to make sure people are safe. I don't want to hurt others. I would like to use my gift for good." He nods with a small grin.

"You say that, but what would you do if you are aiding the Leaf in an attack against us or some other nation?" Kurotsuki asked.

"I wouldn't think they'd put me on a mission like that. But if it did arise, I would help the good side. Whether that means I stay with the Leaf or go against it." I said practically shaking in my shoes. It's a little intimidating being around these people. " _What if I say something wrong? Would I cause more problems?_ " I was a preoccupied with those thoughts that I didn't hear Onoki ask me another question.

"Jess." Kakashi tapped my shoulder.

"Uh yes?" I asked.

"He asked you a question." I look back over at him.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. " _I made it worse!_ " He let out a little chuckle.

"I thought my back and hip were bad. Looks like you've got a hearing problem." I relax, thank god he's not mad. "I asked you, could you demonstrate your ability?" Right now? I can't do it when I want. What do I do?

"Sir, she can show you if you have her fight one of those two. She can't fully control it yet." Sai said. Onoki looks at the other two.

"Alright, you'll fight Akatsuchi for one minute." The big guy?! Great this is where I die. Thank you Sai. We all went to a training field close to the office. Kakashi stood next to the third while Akatsuchi and I walked to the middle of the field.

" _I forgot how this guy fights. Maybe he's silly on the battlefield too._ " Onoki gives us the go and I swear, I blinked and the guy was gone. My abilities kicked in and I jumped up. The guy made it behind me and threw a punch. " _Nope. Nope. My theory I dead. And I might be too_." He used a ninjutsu to create a rock golem. It came up at me with its mouth open. I threw a kunai with a paper bomb in its mouth. I used the blast to put me higher in the air. I throw three kunai into multiple directions. Each with a little surprise.

I hold two other kunai in my left hand while I threw a third at the Tsuchikage. Just as I thought, Akatsuchi went to go help his leader. The kunai completely missed him anyway. While Akatsuchi was destracted, I sent one of the kunai at him at an angle. With a tug from my last one, he was completely wrapped in wire. "Sorry I threw that one. I needed him right there for this to work. I would never hit you on purpose." I began to fall back down from the great height I was at.

Akatsuchi broke the wire with ease and walked over in my direction. He caught me and placed me gently on the ground. I quickly pushed him out of the way of a three shuriken, one of which cut my hand. " _Damn, I wasn't fast enough._ "

"Who threw those?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. If it wasn't them then who? Two young boys come running up behind Sai and Kurotsuki.

"Oh Hiro, you're so dead. That almost hit the Third." A small black haired boy said smacking the back of his friend's head.

"Ow, Jun, it wasn't even close to him. It went over his head." Akatsuchi had gathered the three kunai and handed it to Hiro. "Thank you." He said.

"Please be more careful. It cut her hand and almost got me." Akatsuchi said with a smile. The boys nod and run off to where they came from. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to me.

"Yeah, wow you're a tough opponent." I said healing my hand. I am so glad this fight was only a minute. Any longer and I'd be done for.

"Good job Jess." Kakashi said walking over with everyone following.

"You do have the ability." Onoki said. "Tsunade wasn't lying about it. I hope to see you as an ally." I nod. He whispers in my ear. "Tsunade also told me about you and Kakashi. Don't you think you're a little young for him?" I blush.

"I-I'm not twelve. I'm sixteen." I stuttered. "Did she tell you about the fact that I'm in a different body?" He nods. I turn back into my real self.

"Oh, I see." Guess she forgot to tell him my age. Kakashi walks closer to me.

"What did he say to you?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"N-nothing." Kakashi shrugs and looks at Onoki.

"Is that all you'd like to see her do?" Onoki nods.

"Yes, thank you for your time." He motioned for Kurotsuki and Akatsuchi to follow him. Kakashi brought us to an inn ten miles south from our previous one. Tomorrow we have to meet Chase and the others. I crashed onto one of the beds right when we entered to room. Kakashi chucked and sat down next to me. "Eager for tomorrow?"

"Yes!" I said turning over and facing him. "I really want to know how they are all doing." Sai went into the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving Kakashi and I alone. We were quiet for a long time before I decided to break the silence. "Did you really mean what you said this morning?"

"Hm? Yes, I wouldn't lie to you." I lift an eyebrow.

"Really?" He rubs the back of his head.

"Hay if I was afraid you'd slap me if I told you that." I place my hand on his cheek.

"You're right. I might have." He froze up. I couldn't help laughing.

"What are you laughing at? I was afraid that would happen. I didn't want you to think I was a pervert." I stop laughing and hug him.

"I wouldn't call you that." Kakashi hugs me and lays back, so now I was on top of him. He didn't keep eye contact with me.

"Hay, um… if I do or say anything that you don't like, please tell me. I don't want to end up being a guy you hate or are afraid of." He turned to look at me.

"Of course and I could never hate you." I smile at him.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He takes a deep breath.

~Kakashi~

I'm going to tell her. I think she feels the same way I do. "There is something I want to tell you." She looked at me innocently.

"What is it?" I had to take in a breath to calm my nerves.

"I-." Sai opened the bathroom door. His hair was all wet and dripping down his exposed back. " _Damn it Sai. The one time we are alone._ " Jess rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I pet her soft hair again. She always seems more relaxed when I do this. Sai dried his hair with the towel and put his shirt on.

"I'm going to sleep now." He said pulling the covers down.

"Good night." Jess said with a smile. I pull the covers out from under us. Jess kicked her shoes off and pulled the covers up to our shoulders. She crawled up to my face and kissed my forehead. "Night Kakashi." I was still in shock. Does she know I did that to her? Probably not.

"Night." She rested her head on my shoulder again. I bend my head down and kiss the top of her head. She giggled softly.

" _I'll tell her tomorrow._ " With a thought like that I was a little excited for tomorrow as well.

 _Everyone is coming back together. So far everything has been smooth sailing. Perhaps it'll stay that way…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Today is the day they all meet up. Let's see how everyone is doing. Also sorry it took so long, I went to NYC and had an essay to do._

~Jess~

I'm so excited! I need to know how they are doing. Kakashi was up before me, reading his book with his free hand. The other was holding me to him. "Good morning." He said with a smile. He glances over at Sai, who was still asleep, then back at me. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask.

"Not exactly, I'll tell you later." I shrug and glance over at his book. He closed it, looking down at me.

"Still can't read it." I said pouting. Kakashi puts the book down and pulls me up.

"I don't want others thinking you are reading it." We hear Sai sits up. "Oh, you two are awake." He sits up in his bed. I try to slide off of Kakashi, his arm held on to me tightly. "Going somewhere?" He wrapped his other arm around me.

"Everyone is up. We need to get ready." I said struggling in his grip.

"We still have time. There is a three day wait period." Of course he'd say that. You're famous for being late.

"Come on. Let's go see them." I said trying to push myself up. He tightens his grip. My arms get pinned between me and him.

"There is no rush. We will get there." I stop struggling and wiggle my arms up. I was able to get both up to his neck. He smiles down at me. Little did he know what I was about to do. I grab the top of his mask and pull it down. "H-hay!" I get to see his handsome face again. Kakashi grabs my hands trying to make me let go. "Payback." I grinned wickedly at him. He stops moving. What is he planning? Kakashi made a face that could only be compared to a sad puppy begging for the last treat on the planet. "Please let go." He said softly. I froze for a minute. " _Cute... Wait!_ " He removed my hands from his mask and pulled it up. "Come on." I said tugging my arms.

"I didn't know you could be so evil." He said placing them around his neck. "I thought you were just giving me a hug."

"I never knew you could make that face." I said tracing my thumb on the back of his neck. I could feel him stiffen slightly. " _Why does he do that? Is it me_?"

"Are you two going to keep flirting?" Sai said watching us. My cheeks burned.

"We'll be leaving in a minute." Kakashi sat up, placing me in his lap with my arms still around his neck. We left the hotel about ten minutes later. Our destination: Tenchi Bridge. Kakashi and I walked close to one another, yet we didn't say much. When we made it to Tenchi Bridge it was already night. Kakashi had us go to the hotel he told Sakura to go to instead. I was completely tuckered out. I lay on my back on the bed. Kakashi sits next to me. He sent Sai to ask the woman at the desk if she's seen Sakura or the others.

"Jess, last night I was trying to tell you something." I sit up, listening to him completely. He did try to tell me something but he never said it. "It's been bugging me for a while."

"What is it?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"I… you." He mumbled his words a little.

"What?" He turned to face me.

"I love you." He does? Really! My cheeks burned as I felt a few tears escape me. "Are you okay?" I nod smiling at him.

"Yes." I wrap my arms around his neck. One of my hands pull his mask down. I kiss his soft lips. "I love you too." I noticed that Kakashi's cheeks were a slight shade of pink. "Hehehe."

"What are you giggling about?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothin'~." I said smiling at him. Kakashi pulls me onto his lap. "Do you think they are here?"

"Yes, they always arrive before me." He has a point. I quickly pull his mask back up and try to climb off. "What's wrong?"

"They are almost here." Kakashi didn't let me off of his lap. I heard the door click and froze up. "Jess!" I heard Chase yell and the next thing I knew, I was sandwiched between him and Kakashi in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." Has he noticed where I am yet?

"I missed you guys." I said turning my head. Sakura and Naruto had big grins on their faces.

"We missed you too. Did anything _happen_ since we split?" Sakura asked trying to suppress a giggle.

"Not much." I said leaning on Kakashi more, I could hear his heart beating quickly.

"Why do you ask?" He said grinning under his mask. We all broke into laughter. Chase sat down next to us.

"You guys are really cute." Sakura said leaning against the wall. "So, when?"

"About five minutes." Kakashi said. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Really? But you guys make it seem like it's been longer." Naruto nodded in agreement. Kakashi and I look at each other.

"We just didn't tell each other till five minutes ago." Kakashi said. I managed to turn myself slightly to look at them more. He pulled me closer again. "Did you guys run into the Akatsuki?" They all shake their heads.

"No, but we almost had a run in with some thugs. What about you guys?" Chase said laying back on the bed. I glare at Kakashi, he better not say it.

"Jess got to-." I cover his mouth before he got to say anything else. He tried to pull my hand away but I grabbed his mask. If he pulls my hand away, off goes his mask.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked. I look over with a grin.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." Kakashi looks at Chase for some help. "Don't you dare." I warned him. Chase grinned wickedly and sat up.

"Right side, back of the neck, behind both knees, and feet." Chase said holding my legs down. Kakashi looked down at me. I tried to get out of his grip quickly, one hand snaked around tickled the back of my neck. I begin to laugh and squirm around. "Hahaha, quit hahahahaha it." I tried to push myself out of his grip, I was too weak from laughing so much. Chase decided to join in on the fun, he tickled behind my knees. Sakura was laughing like crazy with Naruto. "G-guys hahahah stop." My sides began to ache. They both decide I had enough and let me breathe. I turned back to Rin and rested my head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"As I was saying, Jess got to swing around like an acrobat. And she danced really close to flames." Kakashi said. I flick his arm with whatever energy I had left. He pets my head and giggles.

"I wish we could have seen it. Jess hates dancing, she thinks she's bad at it. Same goes for singing." Chase said before I could shut him up.

"You can sing?" Kakashi asked.

"She's an amazing singer. The music teacher wanted her to do solos in every concert. Though Jess declined almost every time." I move to attack him but Kakashi held me still.

"I'm going to kill the both of you." I say. Kakashi tickled my side making me laugh. "Hay hahah!"

"Don't get homicidal right now." Kakashi said. We chatted a bit more before they went back to their room. Chase took Sai with him so they could get more information without me trying to keep them quiet. They also picked up some weapons for us. I did get out of Kakashi's lap for a while. Right now I was laying on my back watching Kakashi put his weapons away. "So, you said you'll tell me if I-."

"Yes, don't worry. It's you that should tell me if _I_ do something." He stopped putting things away and walked over to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I chuckle.

"You'll find out." I turned back to myself shortly before the others left. He shakes his head and sits down next to me. I lean in and pull his mask down. Kakashi wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a kiss. He's always so kind and careful around me. We fall back, I let out a giggle. "You excited?" A slight blush crept across his face. "It's alright to say yes, you know?"

"Hehe, I guess so." He climbs off. A feeling of disappointment swept across me. I lean on his back, resting my head at the crook of his neck.

~Kakashi~

Again I can't seem to hold back. If I didn't stop there, I don't know what I would have done. I don't want to scare her. I felt her rest her head by my neck. "What are you doing?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"This is like the third one. Is it… my fault?" What do I say? Yes and she might think it's a bad thing. No, she might think I'm not interested in her.

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing though."

"I know that." She grabbed my forehead protector and pulled it over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to pull it up. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"I could take care of it, if you want." What!? I spin around quickly. My forehead protector loosens and slides down, allowing me to see again. Jess was under me now, she was blushing and her breathing had escalated slightly. " _Shit_." I climb off of her. She lays there for a moment before getting up. "I'm sorry." That couldn't have been any worse. I could have…

"It's alright. I started it." I sat at the end of the bed, trying to distance myself. Jess looked at the floor. "Kakashi, I'm not as innocent as you think."

"I know, it' just… I don't want to make you uncomfortable or scared." She smiled and looked at me.

" _I_ was fine with doing it. Plus, one way to overcome a fear is to face it." Jess smiled and looked up at me. "I'm not afraid of you and there is nothing in this universe that will make me fear you." She moved closer to me. Before I could do anything, she wrapped her arms around we fall on our sides. "So can I?"

"U-uh, not now. I have no idea when Sai will come back or if the others will come with." Why does she persist on doing it? I don't think I could hold myself back if I let her.

"But I would. And we can just lock the door. Sai didn't take the spare." Did they plan this out before? Is this just some very elaborate plot? After about five seconds of silence, she rested her head on my arm. "Hehe, sorry. I-!" Jess's grip tightened as she curled into a ball. " _Another vision?_ " Her whole body was trembling. "Bad! Bad! Bad!" She whispered. Unlike the first time she had this happen, she was able to speak.

"What's bad? Jess, come back." I rub her back, she slowly stopped trembling. She was breathing really fast and hid her face in my chest. "Are you alright?" She shakes her head quickly.

"I need to get Chase." As she sits up and turns away from me. I grab her shoulder.

"What's the matter? You were saying 'bad, bad, bad'. What did you see?" Jess turns to face me with watery eyes.

"My father is in this world." She said as her voice cracked. Her father? "I-I don't even know how it was possible. He looked like his normal self. It… it doesn't make sense." She clenched her fists.

"Look, you know this world, he doesn't. You have me and everyone else on the team to keep an eye out for him." I hug her close to me. "I _won't_ let him touch you, I promise." She nods and wipes her tears away.

"We are not going into town tomorrow. I saw him there. I can't remember who he was with and I don't care. If he sees Chase or me, he'll do _something_." If he was with the Akatsuki, maybe it is really one pretending to be him. I'm not taking any chances.

"I'll go tell Chase, okay?" I stand up, she grabs my wrist.

"Don't go." Jess sounded really shaken up. I nod and sit back down next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder. "Can we go to sleep? I want to try and forget it."

"Sure." Jess laid on the bed. I cover her and myself up with the covers. She curls up next to me, clinging onto my shirt. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer.

"I don't think he will go down easy… He doesn't go down without a fight." She whispered.

"Then I'll fight him. There is nothing to worry about." I lean down and kiss her forehead. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. " _That man won't lay a finger on you ever again._ " Sai came back an hour after Jess fell asleep. Chase came with him.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we chatted and she had a vision." His smile faded.

"What about?" His expression got serious.

"Her father is here. No one is leaving the hotel tomorrow. There is a slight chance that it could be a trick from the Akatsuki." Chase nods.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." He turns to leave but stops at the door. "You better keep your promise. If that really is her father, he will try to torture her. Whether it is mental or physical." I nod as he leaves the room. I look over at Sai, he had slid into his bed and was facing the other way. I look back at Jess, her sleeping face was so peaceful. " _I'll protect you._ " I pull her closer, she wraps her arm over me.

I woke sometime in the night to Jess thrashing around in her sleep. "help… hel..p…" Her breathing was picking up. " _She's having a nightmare_!" I touch her shoulder to wake her, her whole body flinched and she swatted at me. "Kakashi… help." She pleaded.

"Jess it's just a dream, wake up." I told her. I repeatedly call her name till she jolted awake. She looked at me with fear in her eyes before reaching for my face. She cupped her hand over my cheek, I place my hand over hers. "It was just a nightmare, everything is alright now." Jess nods and places her head on my shoulder. I hug her close to me.

"I tried to fight him. He was just so much stronger." She stopped talking and took several deep breaths. "He turned into you before he…" I held her closer. " _This must be the mental torture Chase was talking about. He doesn't even need to be near her to do it._ "

"I'm sorry that happened." She clings to me more. I could feel her heart pounding against me. Her hand tugged at the back of my shirt.

"I need to forget." She started to pull my shirt up. I grab her wrist to stop her. "I don't want to be afraid any more. I need to know there is another feeling other than pain." I let go, she pulls my shirt over my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She nods, I pull my mask off and kiss her. I lay her on her back. Jess wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. Jess had a light shade of crimson over her cheeks. I put up a barrier around us so it wouldn't wake Sai." _I don't think I'll be able to hold back at all._ "

~Jess~

Kakashi has been so kind and gentle to me. I was not going to turn back. I felt him grab the bottom of my shirt and in one motion, remove it. His eyes were fixated on my scar. He bends down and kisses it. His kiss was soft and caring. I held in a gasp with all my might. It wasn't that it hurt, it actually felt… well, good. His lips travel up to my neck, leaving a few purple marks. We haven't done much but Kakashi was already breathing fast. " _He's holding back._ "

"Jess, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said unhooking my bra.

"It's fine. I asked you to do this." I was a little embarrassed to be topless in front of someone. Kakashi grabbed the top of my pants and pulled them down. I was completely exposed to him now. My cheeks burned and my heart sped up from both excitement and shyness. I avert my eyes away from him out of instinct. He gently turned my head back to him. "Sorry, just a little nervous." I let out a giggle and notice he wasn't wearing anything either. " _Oh my, he's… he's…_ " I prepared myself mentally for any pain that I might feel.

I noticed in Kakashi looked rather concerned. " _He's_ _really_ _worried_ _about_ _me_." I reach up and pull him into a kiss. His arms wrap around me. I was taken by surprise when I felt him enter. He was a bit bigger than I had thought. Kakashi cut the kiss short. "I'm alright. You just surprised me." I smile at him. He waited a few moments to allow me to adjust before moving again. It seemed he was still holding back. He hit a spot in me, causing me to arch and moan in pleasure. His movements quickened while hitting the same spot. "K…Kakashi, if you keep that, ah! Up, I'll…" He smirked and kissed me, cutting off what I was going to say. He hit deeper inside me. I almost screamed from the pleasure. Instead, I sort of dug my nails into his back.

I reached my end as he continued to hit the spot in me. Kakashi came the same time I did with one final thrust. We switched positions so now I was resting on his chest. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, are you? I think I could have ripped your back open." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I rest my head over his heart. "I wonder how Sai will react to us being like this." **Oh** **my** **god** , I forgot about Sai!

"He heard us?!" Kakashi giggles. GIGGLES! "This isn't funny, he heard me!"

"He didn't hear anything because I put up a barrier. I'll grab your clothes in a second." This would have been great to know. Then again, I should have known. He would probably have woken up from the noises. Kakashi moves me to the other side of the bed. He gets up to gather our clothes. I had a great view of his back. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I-I wasn't staring." I said looking away. He shakes his head and hands me my clothes. I begin to get dressed again. Kakashi put his boxers and pants on but left his shirt off. I was about to put my shirt on when I felt him hug me from behind. I didn't stiffen up or anything, looks like I'm getting better. He rested his head on my back.

"Please don't hurt yourself." He said with worry in his voice.

"I won't. I only did it because I could still feel his touch and I just wanted everything to stop." A tear falls onto my leg. Mine? I feel my cheeks, I was crying.

"Promise me." He said lifting his head.

"I promise." I wipe the tears away and put my shirt on. I turn to face him. With a smile I pull him into a kiss. He held me close to him the whole night. I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

 _Okay, so I wonder what will happen now that her dad is in their world. Also how the hell did he get there? I already know the answer but whatever. Hope you enjoyed. I also debated on even uploading this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Yet another chapter is here for your pleasure. This might be where you see Jess's father._ Enjoy.

~Kakashi~

We all woke up early to someone knocking on our door. Jess sat up and shuffled to the door. When she opened it, Sakura and Chase, in Obito form, were standing with two sheets of paper. "What's up?" Jess said walking back to the bed. They walk in and shut the door.

"Well we got some information from Tsunade." Sakura said smirking over at Chase before looking down to read the notes.

"Tsunade wants us back ASAP. She wants to see how well Jess has progressed and to see if there is other ways she can strengthen her ability." I was getting a little homesick.

"What does the other one say?" Jess asked.

"Oh, it was a complaint from the people next to you guys. They said you guys were being loud for a while last night." Sakura fought back a snicker. "They heard some moani-." Before Sakura could finish, Jess fainted and turned back into Rin. " _I could have sworn I put it up so no one could hear us._ "

"Why did she faint? I was only kidding." She was only kidding!? Chase walked over to Jess. He moved the shirt collar to the side and sees the little purple marks I forgot I left behind. " _Shit._ "Heactivated his sharingan and looked over at me.

"Why did she faint, Kakashi? Is there something you need to tell us?" I sit up, completely forgetting I left my shirt off. I put my back on the wall. If he sees the scratches, I'm in some deep trouble. Jess sat up and looked at Chase then at me.

"Whats going on?" She asked sliding closer to me.

"Jess, why did you faint?" Chase asked her with his gaze still on me.

"I-I-I uh, well." She looked up at me. I let out a sigh and move my back from the wall to let them see. Sakura nodded and Chase looked about ready to kill me. Jess puts her hands on my back and begins to heal it. When she was done she rested her head on my shoulder, looking at Chase. He deactivates the sharingan and sits at the end of the bed. "Well, if she's happy, I'm happy." Chase shrugged. Jess smiled and hugged Chase.

"Thanks." She said. Chase chuckled hugging her back.

"Yeah, but if he does anything you don't want to do." Jess rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that will be a problem." No kidding. I'd have everyone after me then. It was silent in the room for a while until Sai broke the silence.

"What do we do about Jess's father?" Jess bit on her lip. She said she saw him in town today.

"If we stay like this, he won't be able to tell it's us." Chase said patting her back. Jess nods with a grin.

"Yeah, he might think we stayed in our normal forms." Jess sounded very pleased with this plan.

"But we should stay in our teams to make sure we don't draw any attention." Sakura said. I just remembered something.

"Where's Naruto?" Chase rubbed the back of his neck.

"He wouldn't wake up so we just left him in the room." That explains it.

"You guys should head back. We will leave at ten and you guys should leave about a half hour after us so it doesn't look like we are together." Chase and Sakura nod. Sakura left with Chase right behind her. Sai looked back at Jess and I.

"Did you two really do that while I was sleeping?" We nod. Jess was blushing like crazy. We all got ready and left the hotel a little early, on Jess's request. She walked really close to me as she scanned all around the place. "Relax, you'll look suspicious if you keep doing that." Sai said with a smile. It almost looked real too. Jess nods looks forward. We were almost at the edge of the town when Jess grabbed my sleeve with a death grip. She stepped closer to me and stopped walking.

"Where is he?" I asked. She points to a man with short spiky black hair and green eyes a few meters ahead of us. He was dressed similar to what Chase wears in his normal form, but to his size and colors were different. He was medium build, no abs but he wasn't fat. I look back at Jess, she was taking several deep breaths trying to calm herself. "He doesn't know it's you. We won't let him touch you." She took a few more breaths before deciding to walk again. When we got closer he walked over to us.

"Sir, have you seen my kids? One is a boy and the other is a girl." He sounded a little panicked. Chase did say he was Jess's brother. Jess had a look of confusion for a minute. "My daughter has black hair and my son has blond. They both share the same green eyes as me. Please have you seen them?" Jess walks over to Sai and motioned for him to follow her.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that." I lied looking over at Jess. He looks over at her then back at me.

"She's cute, huh? Is she yours or part of a mission?" I fought back a huge urge to punch him.

"Both, why?" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"She reminds me of my daughter."

"Really? What was she like?" He opened his eyes and looked at me again.

"She was really smart, yet quiet. But if she spoke, sometimes she wouldn't stop." He shakes his head then leans in close to me. "Can I tell you something?" I nod. "Well she also had a birthmark and if someone touches it, she'd do anything." He had lust in his eyes. The urge to kill this guy was so strong, I took a step forward before I even noticed. "She'd make all these noises. Hehe." He began to laugh about what he was thinking of. " _Don't kill him. Way too many witnesses._ "

"Well, I have to catch back up to my team. We are on a tight schedule." I walked away from him, gritting my teeth. I finally caught up to them and lead them out of the town. Jess held my hand tightly until we stopped for a break.

"He is actually here. That was him." I turned and hugged her.

"I'm glad you and Sai walked passed him." If she heard what he was saying, no doubt her cover might be blown. Jess nods.

"I had a feeling it would have been worse if we stayed." She smiled and we continued to walk. I am not telling Jess what he said after she left. We walked for most of the day, only stopping for food or to take a breather. We stopped at a hotel about seven miles from the village, we only did this so we could meet up with the others tomorrow. Jess, who decided to turn back into herself, climbed into bed with me and Sai went into his. Jess wraps her arm over me. " _Well she also had a birthmark and if someone touches it, she'd do anything._ "

"Kakashi, you alright? You're tense and very quiet." Jess said looking up at me.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised we saw him today." I kiss her forehead and hold her tighter.

"You're silly." She smirked and fell asleep. I stayed awake for a while to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. " _If he ever touches her, I'll kill him_."

~Chase~

We waited the thirty minutes like Kakashi said before leaving. While leaving, I thought I saw Jess's father walking around talking to people. The man looked exactly like him too. " _That's definitely him._ " He walked over to us. "Have you kids seen a girl with black hair and a boy with blond hair? They both have green eyes."

"No, if you said blue eyes, we might have thought you were talking about him." I said pointing to Naruto. He nods and glanced over at Sakura. " _Disgusting pig. Keep your eyes on girls your age._ "

"Alright, if you do please tell me." We continued walking down the street. When we were sure we were far away enough, we spoke again.

"So that was Jess's dad?" Naruto asked. "He doesn't seem that bad." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Looks are deceiving." I said. "Sakura, did you notice him eyeballing you?" She nods and cracks her knuckles.

"Yeah, I was about ready to slug him." Her aura was really scary.

"Let's hope we don't run into him again."

~The Next Day~Jess~

I woke up before Kakashi and watched him sleep. He was really still and his face was stern. Some sweat was on his forehead. " _Does he have a fever?_ " I felt his forehead, it wasn't hot. All of a sudden he moved and I ended up underneath him. I accidentally pulled his mask in the process. "Kakashi?" Sai sat up in his bed. "Someone is a little lively this morning." He said.

"He's still sleeping I think." He blinked and climbed off of me. "Oh, you're awake now."

"What did I do?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing. Are you okay? You were really still and sweating." He paused before shaking his head. Lying obviously.

"Anyway, are you? Did I hurt you?" I shake my head.

"Not at all." I turn his head towards me into a kiss. I stopped after a few seconds when I remembered Sai was in the room. I get so embarrassed so easily. "Ah, well we are almost at the village. We should meet up with the others." Kakashi smirked, realizing I got embarrassed.

"Why are you in a hurry? We are all going to the same place. They can handle themselves." He said hugging me close to him.

"I want to see them again. And I have something to tell Chase."

I won. We left to go meet up with the others. They were ahead of us about a mile somehow. Chase waved at us in his Obito form with Naruto and Sakura smiling next to him. I stomp my way over to him with a serious expression. Chase stopped waving. "J-Jess? What the matter?" He asked. I wrap my arms around him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were my twin, let alone my brother?" He looked over at Kakashi and Sai. "They didn't tell me. Though it would have been great to know." I said glaring back at them.

"I'm sorry. It's just I was told not to tell." I let go and slap him over the head.

"Next time tell me." He nods and we continue our journey. We reached Konoha before noon. I raced Chase to Tsunade's office and lost. The rest caught up soon after. We open the door to see Tsunade talking to someone wearing the signature green flak jacket with black hair. "Just a second." Tsunade said to us. The man turned around. My father. " _How the hell did he get here?!_ " I back up a step and grab Chase's hand, pulling him with me. Kakashi walked in and noticed him as well. He placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked back outside.

"How did he get here?" I whispered to them while sitting next to Kakashi. He was holding my shaking hand in his, trying to calm me.

"Maybe he hitched a ride with someone." Sakura said crouched down next to me.

"Or maybe he is a ninja as well." Naruto said. I stared at him. No way could _he_ be a ninja.

"Naruto has a point." We all turned to Kakashi with stunned looks. "While I was talking to him one of his guesses was that we were on a mission. He must have at least some knowledge." No, this can't be real. It must have been a lucky guess or something. We hear the door open and Shizune allows us to come in. We pass my father as he walked out. I could have sworn I saw him glare at me before he left.

"How do you know my father?" I asked, running up to her desk. Tsunade sat back in her chair and pull out a file.

"Honestly, I had no idea he was _your_ father until a moment ago when he was describing you and Chase." She opened the file with a younger picture of my Father. "Your father, Nori, was on a mission one day eighteen years ago with Mana, who I assume is your mother." She pulls out another file with a picture of a beautiful blond girl with bright green eyes. "They were testing a jutsu and disappeared one day. The jutsu would allow the user to go to another world, or even dimension."

"Then why didn't they come back?" Chase asked.

"He said they didn't have enough chakra until a year later. By then, Mana was pregnant and it would put you two at risk. When she died, it took Nori even longer to build up his chakra alone. When Kurenai and her team opened a portal, he decided to use his as well. He's been in this world about the same time as you two." Kakashi walks up behind me.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I lean back on him for comfort.

"He just arrived here today. We assumed he died." Tsunade closed both files and handed them to Kakashi. "I told him you guys were here and on your way back. I didn't tell him about your current look."

"Please don't." Chase asked. Tsunade nods and stands up.

"Alright, but it will be hard keeping it a secret. He's bound to find out eventually." She looked out the window. "Kakashi, I'll let you look over their files for the time being. Jessica, we need you to stay here for a little longer." I nod, everyone exits the room but Kakashi.

"It'll be ok, I'll find you later." I turn around and hug him. He leaves and Shizune shuts the door.

"Have your abilities grown?" I nod.

"Yes, it comes in three forms. One when I'm fighting, my body will move on its own. Another in dreams showing me events of the next day or so. And the last one is painful." Tsunade tilts her head. "I curl into a ball and are given images of whatever is meant to happen. It hurts a lot."

"Are you able to control it?" She asked sitting down.

"Not unless I focus really hard. It'll take all my concentration. Even then I won't be able to tell what it'll be about." Tsunade smiled at me and glanced over at Shizune. She nods and turns to look at me. She threw two senbons at me. I ducked both but grabbed a wire that was connected to one of them. "Really? That one was kind of obvious."

"True, but I couldn't do what I really wanted to do because then a certain _someone_ would have interfered." Shizune said throwing her third one threw the crack in between the doors. I walk over and see Kakashi sitting on the floor, next to his head was the senbon.

"Kakashi, I said I'd find you later. Now go home, or where ever." He stands up and walks down the hall. I made sure he was all the way down the hall before shutting the door.

"Any way, maybe if we have you under some genjutsu, we can give you a boost on your training." Tsunade had a point. "Shizune, make a note of it." Shizune scribbles a note down on a sheet of paper. "Would you be alright with that?" I nod.

"If it'll help me control my abilities." She smiles.

"Good, you are free to go." I smile and turn to leave. I walked outside and realized something. I have no idea where the hell anything is. "Great." I mumble and started walking down the street. I found the ramen shop that Naruto loves to go to but he, nor anyone else I knew, was there. Walking further down the path, I came across Hinata. "Hay!" I yelled to her.

"Oh, hay! How have you been?" She is so adorable.

"Good, I'm just kind of lost." I said rubbing the back of my head. Hinata giggles.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Kakashi's, do you know where that is?" She nods and starts to show me the way. I was listening to her talk about her mission she just returned from when we were stopped by my 'loving' father. "Oh, it's you again. Where is your team?" He asked looking around. His eyes stopped on Hinata then went down. "What's your name?" I nudge Hinata.

"We need to get away from him." I whisper to her. She nods and we walk past him before he grabs my shoulder. I flinch and expect him to hit me. Hinata pushes him off and we run away from him. She brought me to Kakashi's and there we rested for a minute.

"I've never seen him before." She said.

"He's been in my world for eighteen years." I take in another breath. "And he's my father." She stared at me.

"He is?" I nod. "Then why did we have to get away from him?"

"He's not the best dad. He would do things to me." I said she nods and hugs me. I giggle. "Thank you. And keep an eye out for him. He like girls." She nods and heads in the opposite direction of where we came. I knock on the door. No answer. I turn around to look for Kakashi and was blocked by the same person I just got away from.

"Looks like you're alone. Where's your friend, Jess?" I back up to the door.

"H-how did you know?" I ask looking around for some help.

"You were coming back from a mission, I've seen you twice, and you are the only person I know that would react that way to my touch." He smirked.

"Please go." I practically begged.

"Not until you tell me where Chase is hiding." I shake my head.

"Never." He laughs, making me flinch.

"You think you have a choice. Ha!" He pushed me against the door. "Where is he?" I shake my head again. "You have to the count of three."

"Or what? You'll beat me? Molest me? News flash, if you do that you'll get in more trouble here." I swallow my fear and stopped shaking. "If you try to do anything to me or Chase…" I felt a lot of energy build up in me. "I will **kill you**."

"What can you do in that weak form? It's just a child's body." I punch him square in the face, my body already covered in the beast's cloak. That was all I could remember before I lost consciousness.

 _Well we will see how this turns out in the next chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hope you all had a lovely New Year. I know I did. So let's see what happened to Jess and Nori._

I open my eyes again and find myself on the ground. There's a bloody trail leading away from me. " _What happened?_ " A few scenes from earlier come back to me. I punched Nori, his shocked face was priceless. He had no idea what he was messing with. He must have thought it would have been easy to beat me. Looks like he thought wrong.

"Jess?" I look over and see Kakashi running over to me. Asuma and Kurenai were behind him. I sit up, no pain but I felt a little sore. I wonder if he even hit me. "Jess, are you alright? What happened? There's blood." I look at myself, I had blood on my hands and some on my outfit.

"I'm fine. It wasn't mine… I don't think." Kakashi kneels down next to me. "I had a little run in with Nori… I think it's his blood." He helped me to my feet.

"Asuma, Kurenai. You two don't have any missions today right?"

"We got it. If we find anything, one of us will come get you." Asuma said before leaving with Kurenai. Kakashi leads me back to his house and has me sit on his bed. I start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking 'late as ever' when I saw you." He sits down next to me. I lean on him. "You looked so worried."

"I thought you were dead. You didn't respond to me when I called you." I hold his hand in mine.

"Well I'm fine now." Kakashi nods and kisses my forehead. "I still don't know why he wants to find Chase and me." It was strange he did keep asking where Chase was. Chase! I stand up and look around, trying to think or 'see' where Chase could be. "Have you seen Chase anywhere? I need to find him." Kakashi stands up.

"I think he went to Naruto's, why?" I grab his hand and start pulling him out the door.

"Nori is looking for him. I must have beat the hell out of him, he's going to want to take his anger out on something," I was looking down each street, at every person, in every window. "Or someone." Where the hell is he? Kakashi stopped me for a moment.

"Where is the one place where we are bound to find Naruto?" The ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen! He smiles knowing I figured it out. Kakashi leads the way. When we finally made it there, Naruto and Chase were sitting enjoying some ramen. "Chase!" I yell running over.

"Jess? Why are you covered in blood?" He and Naruto turn around.

"Nori, he knows who I am and is looking for you." Chase stood up and walked over to me. "I don't know what happened to him." Chase grabs my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" He sounded really pissed.

"He pushed me up against a door then I slugged him." Chase shook his head.

"We should tell Tsunade, she needs to know about this." Chase said. The four of us head to Tsunade's office. Chase threw the door open, startling Tsunade and Shizune. "Jessica, you're covered in blood."

"Don't worry it isn't mine." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Like that was any better.

"Tsunade, Nori need to be found now. He knows what Jess looks like and is after me."

"That's not enough reason to-." She tried to reason.

"He has a history of being violent towards Jess. She has blood on her when she was defending herself from him." Kakashi said holding me close to him.

"Look, Kakashi I know about your feelings towards Jess, but you can't let that cloud your judgment." Tsunade stood up and walked over to us. "Naruto, Chase, Kakashi. Leave the room."

"What?" They said in sync.

"Wait outside. Anyone trying to listen in, will pay the price." They nod and leave the room. Tsunade turns to me. "What happened?"

"I was lost and had Hinata show me the way. We ran into Nori. When he put his hand on my shoulder I flinched and he somehow knew it was me. He waited till I was alone to approach me. When I wouldn't tell him where Chase was he threatened me, pushing me into the door." Tsunade looked about ready to go on a killing spree. "B-but I punched him in the face with the three tails cloak on. I don't know what happened after. I woke up and I wasn't badly injured." Tsunade nods calming down.

"Jessica, will you trust me to do a quick examination?" She asked leaning on her desk. I nod slowly. "Shizune, make sure none of them are listening." Shizune exits the room and shuts the door. Tsunade turns away and waits for me to take my shirt off. She turns around and sees my scar.

"That's been there." She nods and looks around. I had a few cuts that were almost completely healed. There was dried blood on me as well.

"Looks like he fought back. If you have the same healing powers as Naruto, they must have been a bit deeper." So some blood might have been mine. "Do you feel pain anywhere?" I shake my head. She walks behind me and gasped.

"W-what is it?" I ask quickly.

"You have a long slash mark on your back. It'll be healed soon but it looked deeper than the other ones." Tsunade healed up the remaining cuts and allowed me to put my shirt back on. "I'll send some jounin to retrieve him."

"Thank you." She smiles and pulls out a sake bottle.

"You better put that away and finish your work!" Shizune yelled from outside the room. Tsunade grumbles. "Um, is it alright if I get some of my sleeping medicine? I've been having a rough time sleeping again." Tsunade nods.

"Alright, I'll have Shizune get those. Come back later alright?" I nod and leave the was waiting at the end of the hall with the others. Shizune wouldn't let them get any closer. They came rushing over when I stepped outside the room. Kakashi threw his arms around me in a moment. "So what is she going to do?"

"She said she's going to send some jounin after him." Naruto, the genin, whined. Kakashi is a jounin, maybe she'll let him go. Shizune taps Kakashi's shoulder and had him follow her into Tsunade's office. I was right. When he came out his told us he was going.

"Punch him as hard as you can for me." Chase said high fiving him. Kakashi walks over to me.

"I'll be back tonight. Naruto, can you and Chase bring her back to my place?" They nod. Kakashi kisses my forehead as he pulls me into a hug. Naruto, Chase, and I head back to Kakashi's. My mind was occupied on Kakashi. Nori put up a fight and managed to leave marks.

"Don't worry Jess. Kakashi Sensei is strong. He'll be back just like he said." Naruto said opening Kakashi's door. We all walk in and chat to ease my mind. It worked an all, but once they left I just laid on his bed think only about him.

" _You better be alright._ " I thought to myself.

~Kakashi~

Tsunade had me leave as soon as we were done discussing it. I ran into Asuma and Kurenai and told them there has been a change of plans. I used my hounds to track him, but there was no scent. The blood led to an open field and just stopped. "Where the hell could he of gone?"

"Maybe he used his jutsu to escape." Kurenai said.

"That would have been too dangerous with him in a serious condition." Asuma was right. Maybe he…

"He had someone here to take him." I said. He was meeting someone here. " _If he was supposed to take Jess and Chase with him, who would be here?_ " I felt a presence to the left of me. "Hay, I think someone is-." As I was about to finish my sentence, a figure comes out. It was Obito wearing Toby's mask. Asuma and Kurenai readied for a fight.

"Are you looking for someone?" He said. He looked in my direction. "Where's Jessica?"

"She's busy. Are you the one that is hiding Nori?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Hiding no, but using yes. He was frightened when attacked by his daughter. He came here thinking he'd die. Until he ran into my partner and I. We made a deal and he agreed."

"What was the deal?" I asked. He took a step forward. We all prepared for a fight.

"That's for later. But it seems you three aren't much for talking." He pulled out a kunai and charged at us. I ran at him before he could attack Kurenai. "No hard feelings about stealing Rin three times." He whispered blocking my kunai with his.

"Her name is Jess. You said it yourself." Obito laughed.

"She's Rin, how can you explain her appearance?" Chase was right, he believes she is Rin. Asuma slashes at Obito. He moves out of the way.

"Her appearance changed as she entered this world." I yelled as I threw kunai at him. He blocks them. Kurenai places a genjutsu on him, trying to distract him. He broke it easily. Obito disappears for a moment and reappears behind me.

"I'd love to stay and chat. But I have to get back to my partner." He places his hand on my shoulder.

"You know he was the one that hurt Jess." I think I heard his breathing change before he turned into a puff of smoke. " _Shadow clone._ " Asuma and Kurenai come over to me.

"So Nori is working with the Akatsuki." Asuma said.

"We are going to need to inform Tsunade." I said with a sigh.

"You head home, we'll tell her." Kurenai said smiling. I nod "Thank you." I said before running back to see Jess. I open the door, Jess was asleep on the bed in her form. She must have been waiting because she was still wearing her shoes and not under any covers. I take her shoes off and pick her up to put her under the covers. I hear something hit the floor. After I cover her up I search the on the ground for whatever it was. Feeling around, I finally found it. I couldn't tell what it was so I turned on the light. It was a pill bottle. It was for trazodone.

" _Her sleeping medicine? When did she get this_?" Jess sits up.

"You're back." She leaned on me. "I'm so glad you're alright." Her voice was practically a whisper.

"Did you take this?" She nods as she wraps her arms around me. "How many?"

"One." I read the label, it said take one 150 mg tablet per night. "There was no way I'd be able to sleep. I keep waking up from all the nightmares." The dose is for adults, though it is half the dose she'd take before. "I'll be fine. Trust me." I bring the pills into the bathroom and put them in the medicine cabinet. I turn around and see Jess leaning on the wall.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed." She nods and walks over to the bed. I lay down next to her. She curls up next to me. "I don't want you taking a whole pill. It isn't healthy for you."

"Okay." She yawns and falls asleep instantly.

~Morning Time~

We both woke up to someone knocking on the door. Jess groans as she gets up to answer it. Chase greeted her with a smile. "Damn, what were you two doing last night? You look terrible."

"Just tired." She walks back over and lays on the bed. Chase walks in.

"Morning, Tsunade sent me to get you two. It's a mission." Jess climbs off of the bed and almost out the door. Chase grabs her before she could. "She wants both at the same time." I stand up and walk over to her. Chase smiles and follows us to Tsunade's office. Jess kept yawning as we were walking. When we got to Tsunade's, she was waiting at her desk with Shikamaru.

"Good, you two are here." She said. "You three are going on a mission. Sorry it had to be so soon but this was inevitable. You all will be going to the Cloud Village. The Raikage wants to see Jess to make sure you aren't a threat."

"So another interview?" Jess asked. Tsunade nods and give us the rest of the details. The whole time Jess looked as if she would fall asleep at any moment. She dismissed us to get our things together. Once we were done that, we left. We kept a fairly quick pace, Jess was straggling a bit. Shikamaru noticed and we stopped. "What are we doing?" Jess asked leaning on a tree.

"Stopping for a minute." Shikamaru said. "You seem tired."

"I'm not, so let's keep going." She said walking down the path. Shikamaru looked over at me.

"She took some sleeping medicine and I guess she's still waking up." He nods and we continue our journey. We stopped at a hotel the Raikage recommended. It had three beds and a lovely view of the moon. Shikamaru laid down on his bed and I sat down on mine. Jess sat down on hers and began to fidget. She was wide awake half way here. She pulled out of her pouch the pill bottle. "No." I said standing up taking it away from her.

"I need it." She said reaching for it.

"No. You were drowsy all day. It's too high for you." She jumped trying to grab it. I toss it over to Shikamaru. Jess tried to go after it. I pick her up and she begins to squirm in my grip.

"Jess, listen to him. If you're like that tomorrow, the Raikage might not like it." Jess stopped moving and turned back into Rin, slipping out of my grip. She walks over to her bed and pick up her cloak.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Out." She said sounding pissed. She slams the door on her way out. I slap myself mentally.

"She really wanted those, huh?" I nod, but it's dangerous for her health. I thought she said her sleep was getting better? Shikamaru stood up. "What a drag, we should go after her in case she gets into trouble." I nod as we leave after her.

~Jess~

" _They should have just let me have the pills_." What's wrong with taking the dose I was recommended by Tsunade? I can't stay asleep without it. I stomp my way out of the hotel. " _They are going to come looking for me, better hide somewhere good._ " I had the feeling and followed it. It lead me to a training ground by the woods, perfect. I jump up to the top of the tree and sit there in silence. " _Those pills were strange though. There was a purple dot on a few of them. Maybe it's a different recipe_." I shrug that thought away, it's not important anyway. I could sense them getting closer so I decided to change direction. I get up and start going a different way.

" _Just leave me alone! I don't want to be mad at you but…_ " I stopped moving and sat down, I was getting a feeling I was about to get a vision. I was correct and this time it wasn't painful. The images didn't look like they would be any time soon, unlike the other visions. I was in a field with Kakashi and Chase. In front of us was Obito and Nori. Chase and I were standing hand in hand, our eyes were white. Kakashi looked astonished at the sight of us. "You two are just like your mother." I heard Nori say with a smirk.

The vision stopped and I saw a face in front of me. I went to punch them in the face when I noticed it was Shikamaru. "Woah, I was just seeing if you were awake." I look up and see Kakashi standing a few feet away. "You almost fell out of the branch you were on. Did you fall asleep?"

"No, a vision." Kakashi walked over to us.

"But you were just sitting there." I nod and stand up.

"Yeah, it was different. It looked like it was much further in the future." Kakashi hugs me, catching me off guard.

"Don't run away like that." I shake my head and lean against him.

"I was mad. I needed a way to calm down." I felt him pet my head, now there is no way I can be mad at him. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's alright." Shikamaru coughed.

"While we were looking for you, I noticed something about your medicine. There was a purple dot on about five of the ten pills." I look over at him.

"You mean that's not what the pill is supposed to look like?" He shakes his head. Someone tampered with my medicine?

"Okay, now you are definitely not going to take those." I nod in agreement. Down the toilet they went when we got back. I was much happier when they were gone. I slid into bed with Kakashi and went to sleep.

 _Raikage makes an appearance, sweet. The next chapter will be up soon._


	18. Chapter 18

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of setbacks._

~Jess~

I woke up after having a great night of sleeping. And I mean _great_. I didn't have a nightmare or wake up at whatever hour of the night. I woke up last though and I was curled up next to Kakashi. "You sleep well?" He asked. I nod and sit up. "We will be leaving shortly, the Raikage isn't a patient man." We got our things together and left the hotel. The rest of our journey was rather short, considering we were already close to our destination. " _I wonder why Tsunade sent Shikamaru with us instead of Chase or Sakura._ "

Our time with the Raikage was similar to when we visited with the Tsuchikage. I was very intimidated by how much bigger he was. Even if I was in my normal form, I doubt that would make much of a difference. Next to him was Darui. Just like his profile, he is very laid back. " _I see a little similarity to Shikamaru here._ " Anyway, this time I didn't need to fight anyone to prove I was telling the truth. Darui believed me because he said every time someone was about to talk, I'd turn my head or eyes to them. Even when Darui said this in the middle of our conversation, I looked over at him before he spoke. The Raikage didn't believe me at first but Darui insisted he was sure about it. He asked me my motives and I told him the same thing I told the Tsuchikage. That I was only going to help the good, even if I have to betray the Leaf Village in the process. He seemed pleased with this answer. I also told him that I hope to be a great help for everyone.

After we left, I went face first into my bed. "You didn't seem as nervous this time." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, this time I was petrified. He was huge!" I said sitting up. Shikamaru and Kakashi laugh at my reaction. Kakashi sits next to me and hugs me close to him. With Shikamaru in the room, I was getting embarrassed and tried to get out of his grip. He held me still with a grin on his face. I reach up and grab his mask. "I don't care if you pull that down." He said smugly as he kissed the top of my head. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Hehehe." He lets go of me allowing me to move around. I turn around and lightly punch his shoulder. "I was only playing around." He said raising his arms up. I lay back on the bed with a grin.

"Jess, yesterday you said you had a vision. What was it about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Chase, Kakashi and I were standing in a field. Facing us was an Akatsuki member and Nori." I noticed Kakashi stiffened up. "Is there something I need to know, Kakashi?"

"He's being used by the Akatsuki and they have made a deal of some sort." I let out a sigh.

"Well it's good to know the two I need to avoid are in one place at least." Looking on the bright side is always better. We all went to bed a little early, the first out was Shikamaru. Kakashi and I chatted a while longer trying to be quiet. "It's cute how you get embarrassed so easily." He said hugging me tighter.

"It's just weird having others watch." I said hiding my face in his chest. He pets my head, I close my eyes enjoying it.

"Want to do it again?" I snap my eyes open.

"Not with Shikamaru in the room." I said blushing.

"You didn't have a problem with Sai." He chuckled.

"I forgot he was there and you put up a barrier without me knowing." He smirked down at me. I knew what he was going to say. "Before you speak, we are not putting up another one. I'll go into the third bed if you are feeling frisky."

"Shikamaru wouldn't mind you know." I sit up, threatening to leave. "Okay, okay. I'm done. Good night." He kissed my forehead and we both went to sleep. I slept through the night but woke up earlier than the others. Shikamaru didn't look like he moved at all. I sit up to look around, Kakashi woke up to me moving. He smirked under his mask. "Morning." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Morning. We going to head out when he wakes up?" He nods.

"I know what we can do to pass the time." I flick his forehead.

"Later." He begins to laugh and Shikamaru wakes up.

"You two wake up early." He smiled sitting up. It only took us minutes to get ready to leave. We were all in such a great mood as we headed back to the village. It was a long trip too. We passed the time talking or playing little mind games, which Shikamaru and Kakashi could figure out all of. I could only figure out a few. We got back late and Shikamaru agreed to do the report for all of us. When we were inside Kakashi's place, he picked me up and placed me on his bed. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I remember you saying we can do something later. It's later." I blush recalling what I did tell him. He kissed me, making any other thoughts disappear. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his hands around my waist. He pulls my shirt up over my head and works on undoing my bra. We hear a knock and freeze there for a moment. "Kakashi, Jess, I've got something to tell you guys." Chase yelled through the door. He knew better than to just open doors. Kakashi smirks at me and pulls his mask up. I throw my shirt back on. Kakashi opens the door.

"What's up?" He asked having Chase come inside. Chase glances over at me and shakes his head.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just really needed to tell you guys I'm going on a mission in the morning. I'll be going with Asuma, Ino, and Choji." I bet he's happy to be on the same team at Ino.

"What do you mean interrupting?" I asked. Chase points to my shirt. I put it on **backwards**. My cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'll be going back to Naruto's. See you two when I get back." As he was half way out the door, he stopped for a second. "Oh, and Kakashi."

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her, you're dead. Remember your promise." Chase said in a very serious tone before shutting the door. I wonder what the promise was about. Kakashi turns to me.

"Good thing that will be coming off soon." He said with a chuckle. I blush and giggle.

"I can't believe I put it on backwards." I said shaking my head. Kakashi walks over and tackles me with a hug.

"Now where did we leave off?" He said pulling his mask down. I giggle kissing him as he pulled the shirt off again. Maybe this time we won't be interrupted. He wasted no time removing my bra as well. After that he took his shirt off and threw it into the corner. "Your face is red as a brick." He said smirking.

"It's your fault." I said.

"I know, and I'll take responsibility for it." He removed my bottoms in one swift motion. I felt my heart speed up with excitement. Kakashi bends down to my level and whispers into my ear. "Just relax and enjoy." I thought he was going to take the rest of his clothes off, I thought wrong. Instead he spread my legs and inserted one finger. I gasped at the feeling of him moving about inside me. I cover my mouth, trying to stay quiet. Kakashi removes them with his free hand. "You don't need to be quiet here." He smirked. He moved quicker causing me to moan louder. He added another finger at the same speed. "Kakashi… I'm going to…" He went quicker before I could finish. With a final thrust I arched and moaned in pleasure. He removed his fingers and kissed me.

"Can you go for another round?" He asked kindly. I nod with a grin. Kakashi removes the remainder of his clothing and pauses for a moment before he decided to enter slowly. I moaned and Kakashi smirks before bending down, kissing me again as he starts to move more. Instead of ripping his back open again, I gripped the sheets under me tightly. He went quicker, only hitting good spots. I had to let go of the sheets and wrap my arms around Kakashi. He didn't flinch when I started clawing into his back. He went quicker before finishing and switching spots. Allowing me to rest on his chest. I flick his arm. "What was that for?"

"Stop being so good." I said blushing. He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"That might be a little hard to do." I shake my head trying to get up. Kakashi held me close. "You can stay like this, you know? No one will see but me." He smiled.

"I have a feeling someone will stop by and I am not letting who ever that is, see me in the buff." Kakashi let go of me and allowed me to get my clothes. As I was putting my shirt on, Kakashi wraps his arms around my waist. "I noticed you completely avoided my scar this time."

"I thought I hurt you when I kissed it." I put my arms down, holding my shirt.

"But you didn't. It felt-." I stopped talking.

"It felt what?" Kakashi asked.

"G-good." I said quickly. Kakashi got quiet, too quiet. I turned my head to face him, he was smirking at me.

"So, it feels good when I kiss you there." He turns me around putting my arms, which were stuck in the shirt, around his neck.

"Kakashi, it still hurts to touch." I said trying to get an arm free.

"It'll be a soft kiss." He said winking before kissing the scar. I gasped, arching and squirming in his grip. As expected, it was only a good feeling and no pain.

"You bully." I said when he moved away.

"I couldn't help it." He said removing my arms from his neck, allowing me to put my shirt back on. I lay down next to him when I was done. He held me close as we fell asleep.

~Next Morning~ Kakashi~

I woke up to someone knocking on my door, just as Jess had said. I get up, noticing I am still not dressed. I quickly put my bottoms on and open the door. It was Gai. "Hello Kakashi. Where's your mask?" I forgot that too I guess.

"In here somewhere." I said looking back into the room. Jess sat up.

"Morning Kakashi. Morning Gai." She yawned.

"Hello, I don't believe we met." Gai said. I move out of the way and allow him to come in. I find my shirt and mask and put them on.

"Gai, this is Jess. She's the Seer that Kurenai and her team brought here not that long ago." Gai nods like he understood me, but I don't think he did fully.

"It's nice to meet you Jess." He smiled. Jess smiled back then in a puff of smoke, turned back to Rin. Gai looked really confused.

"Damn it, I knew I should have done that earlier." Jess said getting up. She smiled as she walked over to us. "I'm happy to meet you Gai. You did a great job with your team by the way. Your students are amazing ninjas." Gai smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Then he said something about youth. I don't really know because I accidentally zoned out thinking about last night. I was only brought back when I felt Jess grab my hand. "Come on, Kakashi. I want to see Chase go for his first mission." I smile at her. Gai led us to the gate where Chase, in his original form, was about to leave with Asuma and his team.

"Jess, there you are." He ran over and hugged her.

"You better come back." She said still holding him.

"Of course. Who else will pick on you when they feel like it?" He smiled as she punched his shoulder. Gai was told by Chase to get us. We ran into Shikamaru on the way back to my place. Tsunade wants us to go to her office right away.

"What is it, Tsunade?" I asked when we entered the room. Tsunade looked up from her papers.

"Jessica, can you step out for a minute." Jess looks up at me before exiting the room. Shizune shut the door behind her.

"I don't see what's so important that you would have to separate u-."

"Nori was spotted close by the village." Tsunade cut me off. After what she said, I couldn't find any words again. "Asuma's team is going out after him. I told them they are not to tell anyone." That would explain why Chase came last night. It was probably right after she told him too. "Look, I don't know how Jessica would react to him going out there, but we need him to draw out Nori."

"That's a little risky don't you think? What if Nori gets a hold of him? Jess would do anything to get him back." Tsunade nods.

"That is true. But, would you of rather me send Jess out?" She said leaning back in her chair. "We need this man alive more than dead. He is in alliance with the Akatsuki. We need as much information on them as possible." She has a point.

"But Jess, she'll figure this out with her ability sooner or later." I said walking closer to her desk.

"Right, that's why this mission has a strict time limit. If they aren't here by tomorrow at this time, I'll be sending Anbu after them." Tsunade really thought this one through. "I also wanted to talk to Jess about her medicine. I heard there was an issue."

"Yeah, this dose was too high and someone must have tampered with it." I told her. Tsunade nods.

"That's what Shikamaru told me as well. There shouldn't have been any 'purple dots' on them at all. It's a good thing she only took one. Without knowing what those were, who knows what might have happened to Jess if she took another." Right, I still feel bad for making her that pissed when I took the medicine from her. I hung my head a little lower. "Did something happen after she took the medicine?" Shikamaru must have left that out on accident.

"Yes, I took the pills from her when she was going to take them and threw them to Shikamaru. She demanded she take them, but I wouldn't let her. Jess got really mad at me and left the hotel we were at. She tried to hide from us. We were only able to catch up when she was having a vision." Tsunade nods and whispers something to Shizune, which she scribbles something down.

"Thank you. You two are free to go for now. Have Jess come by the hospital at noon, I need to check some things. And do not tell her about Chase's mission." Tsunade warned me. I nod and leave the room. Jess was leaning on the opposite wall. She straightened up when she saw me come out.

"So? What did she want?" Thinking quickly, I tell her.

"She wanted to see our side of the mission. She's going to speak to you at noon during a checkup." I smile at her. Jess nods and smiles back.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Want to meet Yamato?" Jess smiled and nodded quickly. I led her to Yamato's place, hopefully he was home. He was. I knock on the door, after hearing some footsteps, Yamato answered.

"Hello Kakashi," He looked down at Jess. "And company." With a smile he let us come in. Jess sat really close to me on the couch. She wrapped her arms around my sides while watching Yamato's every movements. He noticed this and sat in the armchair across from us with a small grin on his face. "What's your name?"

"Jessica. It's great to meet you." She said smiling.

"It's great to meet you as well. How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen." Yamato looked back at me, not believing her age. Jess noticed and stood up. She turned herself back into her original form. "See?" Yamato nods slowly. Jess sits back down next to me, wrapping her arms around again.

"What brings you two here today?" Yamato asked leaning back in his seat.

"Just killing some time. What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, a mission here and there. I've been told that I should stay free tomorrow, Tsunade thinks she'll have a mission for me and some other Anbu. Don't you think she'd tell us if she did, rather than if it were a possibility?" I felt Jess's grip tighten then loosen on me. I hope she didn't tell him much more than that.

"I agree. But maybe she's just looking for the report." I hinted in my voice for Yamato not to discuss this any further. He nods, taking my hint. Jess wasn't making much noise or anything. I look down, she had fallen asleep. I know she wasn't faking it from her breathing.

"She must be tired." Yamato said.

"Yeah." I said wrapping an arm around Jess, keeping her close. " _I should have held back a little better. No wonder she's tired._ " Yamato stands up and exits the room for a moment. When he came back, he was holding a big blanket. He draped it over Jess. She moves slightly, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up. With her arms away from my sides, I was able to position myself so Jess was sleeping on my chest instead of my arm.

"So, I take it you two are together?" Yamato says sitting down. I nod. "How did you guys meet?"

"She was the mission I was on so long with the team." Yamato leans in listening to me. "I originally thought she was Rin or a kid. But that thought didn't last long when her profile came with a photo of herself. She wouldn't talk when I was around to make sure I didn't hear Rin's voice."

"So that other form was Rin?" I nod petting Jess's head.

"Yeah, thanks to that, someone thinks she's Rin. If only there was a way to this form permanent and so she doesn't waste chakra trying to stay like this." Yamato crossed his arms.

"I don't know what to say about this. Maybe if you ask Tsunade, she could help." I smile, that sounds like a great idea. Yamato and I chatted for a while until Jess woke up and we needed to get her to Tsunade at the hospital. She was ready when we got there. Jess wanted me to stay but Tsunade wanted me to wait out in the hall. After a little back and forth, I was able to stay. Shizune took some of Jess's blood as Tsunade checked other things. Jess squeezed my hand when Shizune used the needle.

"This doesn't seem like a normal checkup." Jess said.

"The tampered pills, we are checking for whatever it was in them." Shizune said smiling. Another nurse showed up with a small chart and handed it to Tsunade.

"Jess, there was a very small trace of the medicine in your blood. But…" She looked around on the chart. Her eyes stopped at a spot on the paper. "Kakashi, leave the room." Jess grabbed my hand. Tsunade, remembering how Jess argued to have me stay, let out a sigh. "Jess, I need you to remove your shirt. We have to check something." Her grip tightened.

"Whatever it is, can he please stay? I trust him." Tsunade looked over at me and shook her head in defeat. I was allowed to stay yet again. I turned around as Jess removed her shirt. The room got quiet.

 _Again sorry it took so long. Hopefully this next one doesn't take as long._


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry I had to leave that chapter off on a cliffhanger, but here's what happened:_

"This doesn't seem like a normal checkup." Jess said.

"The tampered pills, we are checking for whatever it was in them." Shizune said smiling. Another nurse showed up with a small chart and handed it to Tsunade.

"Jess, there was a very small trace of the medicine in your blood. But…" She looked around on the chart. Her eyes stopped at a spot on the paper. "Kakashi, leave the room." Jess grabbed my hand. Tsunade, remembering how Jess argued to have me stay, let out a sigh. "Jess, I need you to remove your shirt. We have to check something." Her grip tightened.

"Whatever it is, can he please stay? I trust him." Tsunade looked over at me and shook her head in defeat. I was allowed to stay yet again. I turned around as Jess removed her shirt. The room got quiet. "What is it?" Jess asked.

"There was a small trace of poison that prevents healing, found in your blood. And that cut from the few days ago, it's still there." Tsunade said. "I could have sworn I healed it up." I turn around and walk over to Tsunade to see what they were seeing. There was a long cut on Jess's back.

"Do you think Nori could have tampered with her pills and poisoned her when he cut her?" I asked.

"That's one possibility…" She tried to heal the wound again, nothing happened.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Jess asked turning around partially.

"No, you have to wait till the poison is out of your system. Which won't be too long." Tsunade looks to Shizune. "Now, to find out if Nori played doctor. Or if we have a spy amongst us. Shizune make sure all doctors and nurses and here today and that no one is allowed to leave until they have seen me." Shizuune nods and leave the room to do what she was told to do. Tsunade turns to me with a smile. "You two can go home now if you want. Be sure to take it easy Jess." She slapped my back where the scratches from last night were. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't wince. Jess put her shirt back on and we left. While we walked to my place, I kept a close eye on Jess making sure she wouldn't get hurt. "I'm not that clumsy." Jess said crossing her arms.

"Really? You gave yourself a concussion and amnesia." I said looking down at her.

"One time." She said holding up one finger. I open the door to my place and Jess goes straight to the bed. "What can we do? Since I'm under house arrest."

"You're not under house arrest." I said sitting down next to her.

"It feels like it." She mumbled leaning on me. I wrap my arms around her, she giggles. "I hope Chase is doing alright on his mission…"

~Chase~

I felt guilty for not telling Jess that Nori was so close to the village. I couldn't just leave without telling her anything either. Though, I wish I didn't show up while they were…

"Chase, you with us?" Asume asked as we ran through the trees.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized. A little after exiting the village I turned back into Obito to save my chakra

"We are going in two teams. Choji and Chase. Me and Ino. Got it?" We all nod. "Good, let's split." Choji and I go left and the other two go right. Choji and I had eyes on a figure in a field. It was wearing Jess's mask! " _Akatsuki?_ " The figure stopped moving and looked in our direction.

"We've been noticed." Choji whispered. I pulled out a kunai, preparing for a fight. The figure ran towards us. Choji and I jump out into the field. The figure stopped and in disappeared in a puff of smoke with the mask dropping to the ground. "It was a trick!" A man drops down next to us.

"So the same thing happened to you? Interesting. No matter, it'll be fixed when I take you two away from this damned dimension and somewhere I can control the both of you." Nori said with smirk.

"And what makes you think we are just going to let that happen?" Asuma said appearing behind him. He slashes at Nori's arm. Nori evades and throws a kunai at Asuma's head. He ducks and goes to slash him again. Choji uses the human boulder technique and runs over Nori. When he got up Ino, who was hiding nearby, uses her mind transfer technique. Success! I go over and pick up her body. " _This was a little too easy…_ " Just as I was thinking, Obito walked into the field. He picked up Jess's mask.

"Foolish man. He got too carried away to notice the girl hiding behind him." He said. "He couldn't even take one _child_ successfully." He began to laugh. This guy really ticks me off.

"You can't even keep a teenager for more than twenty four hours. What the hell do you want with us? Why are you helping him?" I yelled rushing towards Obito. I tried to punch him, he moves swiftly out of the way. "Just leave us alone!" I kicked at his stomach. He caught it and lifted me up.

" _He_ wants the both of you. I'm more concerned with Rin." He threw me into the trees. I slammed my back on the trunk of a tree. I pull myself to my feet.

"Her name is Jess! Rin is and will forever be dead. Nothing you do will bring her back." This seemed to piss him off a little too much. He was in front of me before I could blink. Asuma was running over to help me. When he was close enough he slashed at Obito, only for him to use a substitution to get away from us with Jess's mask.

"Are you alright?" Asuma asked helping me up. I nod and look over at Ino and Choji. They had tied Nori up. I walk over to him, anger building with every step. He looked up at me, I punch him square in the face knocking him over and probably breaking his nose. "Chase!" I hear Asuma yell at me. My whole body was shaking with rage.

"It's your fault! Everything is your fault!" I kick him in the stomach as hard as I could. "You just couldn't be a good father could you? Was it too difficult to raise one of your kids!?" I pull out a kunai and clench it in my hands. "I said you wanted both of us. When really you just wanted Jess. All because I looked too much like our mother." I straddle Nori holding the kunai above his head. "Rot in hell!" As I brought it down, I was stopped. Choji was holding my arms above me as Asuma pulled Nori, who was now bruised and a little bloody, out from under me.

"That's enough Chase." Asuma said. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Choji lets go of me and pats my head. The journey back was quiet. We arrived at the village late at night. Yamato and another Anbu member met us at the gate to take Nori. We went straight to Tsunade to give her the report. I stood in her office looking out the window in silence. I let the others tell her about my outburst. I couldn't handle getting worked up just talking about it. When she dismissed us, Ino walked over to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just… when I see him I get so frustrated. I don't think clearly." She smiled at me.

"It's alright, that's understandable. He hurt you and your sister." I smiled back at her. "Do you want to go tell her you're back?"

"N-no, I'll tell her in the morning." After what happened the last time I went there at night. I think I'll pass.

~Next Morning~Jess~

I was a little bored waiting for last night to pass. " _I wonder when Chase will get back. He has to tell me everything about it._ " I woke up before Kakashi. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I carefully get up and walk over to the door. I open it before the person on the other side could even knock. "Uh good morning Jessica." Yamato said removing his Anbu mask. "Tsunade would like to see you." I look back at Kakashi. "Just you this time. Sorry." I nod and follow him down the street to Tsunade's office.

"Good morning Jess. I have some good news." Tsunade said smiling. I walk into the room more, Yamato shuts the door and stands in front of it. "The mission Chase went on was a success. He, along with the rest of the team are here."

"That's wonderful, but why are you telling me this?" Her smile fell a little.

"His mission was to retrieve Nori. He was spotted close by." I felt my head get a little light. "They ran into an Akatsuki member, well mainly Chase but he hasn't told me anything about what they said."

"Why didn't he?" I asked stepping closer. That could have been Obito who was there.

"Chase had a slight temper and tried to kill Nori when it was clear that he didn't need to. He ended up having a broken nose and a fractured rib. Chase wouldn't even look over from the window because of how mad he was." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Chase never has a temper like that. "But any way, we found out that Nori did poison you when he stabbed you. But he has no idea who could have tampered with your pills." We already knew that.

"Why did you have Yamato escort me here?" I ask. Yamato lets out a chuckle.

"He was here and knew where you were. I thought it might be easier than sending someone else to go find you." Tsunade dismisses me after a while longer. I thank Yamato on my way out. I head back to Kakashi's. He was most likely awake now. When I get there, Chase was sitting next to Kakashi talking. I run over and hug Chase. "I assume you already know?" I nod hugging him tighter.

"I'm so happy you're alright." I said letting go. "What did Obito and you speak about?" I had a feeling it was him and I was right. Chase looked surprised for a moment.

"A few things, nothing important. He still thinks you're Rin." I let out a sigh.

"If I ever run into him, I'm going to tell him he's wrong." Kakashi hugs me close to him.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen." I smile as I lean on him more. Chase stood up.

"I'd better apologize to Tsunade for the way I acted. See you two later." He waves goodbye as he shut the door. Kakashi made us fall back into the bed.

"Chase said Yamato brought Nori in. I was thinking of visiting for a short time." Kakashi said petting my head. "I don't think it would be a good idea if you came." He has a point, but…

"Can I come though?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "I want to see him." His grip tightened. "If anything were to happen to me, I know you'd be there to help." Kakashi smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, but if I need you to go, I'm going to have Yamato bring you home." Is he my personal escort now? I nod in agreement. Kakashi got a few things before we left to see Nori. He stopped me before we went in and asked if I was sure. I tell him I've never been more sure. With a nod, he continues to lead me to where he was being held. Kakashi opens the door and dismisses the Anbu member using a genjutsu on Nori. Nori was slumped over, tied to a chair. He looked up at us with a bruised face.

"I have a few questions for you. You can be either smart and cooperate so this can be over quicker. Or you can just make this difficult for yourself." Nori let out a dry laugh.

"Sure, but do you think it's such a good idea to have her here?" He asked glancing over at me.

"First question, why were you working with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi completely ignored him.

"To have some help taking Chase and Jessy back," Grrr! I hate it when he calls me that! "Since she has a tailed best in her and I had no idea what Chase could be. I would definitely need a little help."

"What was your deal?" Kakashi asked. Nori thought for a moment.

"They were to help me retrieve them and in return, they get the tailed beast in her." My eyes widen. Does he know that would kill me in the process? But Obito wouldn't have let them do that, since he thinks I'm Rin. Right? Kakashi puts his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't noticed I was trembling. "Though, I noticed I was cheated when neither of them came to help me in battle." He shook his head.

"Serves you right." I accidentally say out loud. Nori smirked over at me.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure you've heard about Chase's temper on his mission. Like father like son, huh?" How dare he say anything about Chase?!

"You're wrong. It's because you were the target and the fact that you were just a horrible person." I was trying not to yell or kill him. "You caused us so much pain that I'm proud he did that." I looked back at Kakashi, letting him know he can continue.

"We will continue this later." He signaled for the other person to come back in as we left.

"Why didn't you ask him another question?" I asked as we were walking back to his place.

"He was purposely trying to under your skin, and succeeding." He said opening the door. When we were both inside, I hugged him. I couldn't think of anything else to do but that. "Do you think the poison is gone?" He asked.

"I think… Want to check?" I looked up at him.

"Sure." I remove my shirt while facing away from Kakashi. He walks closer and drags his finger on what should be the slash mark.

"It's all healed." He sounded relieved. I put my shirt back on and turn to face him. "I wouldn't have let him live."

"I know." I rest my head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said wrapping his hands around my waist.

 _Wonder what happens in the next chapter… Hope you all enjoyed._


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is yet another chapter. Thank you to all who have read this far. Hope you all enjoy it. (I always say that don't I?)_

A week went by since Nori was caught. We still have no idea who played with my medicine. I have a feeling as to who did it, but I don't know why they would. Kakashi and I were going to be sent on a mission together. It's a simple C-Rank mission. We just need to escort a wealthy man back to his village. The man was very nice to us. He was caught a little off guard when I turned into Rin half way to his village. When he was in the safety of his home, more like castle, we turned to leave. Though his servants stopped us and made us come in. The man had us stay the night as payment for helping him.

After what I thought was a feast, the servants brought Kakashi one way and me another. They brought me to a room with a small hot spring in it! It was so relaxing. Then when I was done, they brought me to a HUGE room! There was a king sized bed with soft red sheets and a bunch of pillows. I felt my inner kid kick in and wanted so badly to jump on it. But I was able to suppress it, barely. I thanked the servants for everything before they left. I went over to the bed and jumped onto it. It was so soft and nice. While I was occupied with the bed, I didn't notice the person walking up behind me. I only noticed when my ability had me turn around before the person could tap my shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." The young man said putting his hands up. He had short red hair and vibrant blue eyes. "I was sent here to tell you that your partner will be here later. He's busy discussing things with Mr. Taro." The man seemed a little nervous and fidgety.

"Thank you. What is your name?" I asked with a smile.

"I-its Kei." He said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Kei, my name is Jessica." I hear another person call for him. "I hope you have a great night. Don't over work yourself." He nods before exiting the room. I lay on the pile of pillows looking all around the room. There was a big dresser with flowers engraved on the edges. Next to that was a vanity with an array of perfumes on it. There was a door to the left of the dresser, leading to a bathroom. To my left was a door to a balcony. I slide off of the bed and over to the door. I walk out and gaze at the moon and stars. " _They are so beautiful_." The breeze felt nice. Kakashi told me that the winter weather would be coming soon, even though it didn't look like it in late December. I walk back in and lay back down on the bed.

Kakashi came in a while later and sat down next to me. "Sorry that took so long. Are you tired?" I nod and grab his hand.

"Let's go to bed." He nods and turns the light off. Kakashi held me close when we were under the covers. I slept like a log and woke up refreshed. Kakashi was still asleep. I tried to hide a giggle as I sat up. " _He's just so cute._ " I climb off of the bed and look outside. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow and more slowly falling. " _Sweet!_ " I stood there watching each flake fall. I hear Kakashi wake up, he was breathing quickly. "Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare." He said calming down. I go over to him.

"Was it the same one as when you were a kid?" He nods. It hurts me to see him like this. I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry." He smirks and hugs me back.

"What is there for you to be sorry about? It was just a bad dream." We both began to giggle. Later we said our goodbyes and left to go back to the village. When we got back, we quickly made our way to Tsunade's warm office and gave her the report. We retreated back to Kakashi's place after. We wrapped ourselves in his blankets and watched the snow fall more and more outside. "Looks like we made it back just in time." He said.

"Yeah, it's really snowing." Kakashi kisses my cheek. "Do you think when the snow clears up a little, we can go to Rin's grave?" I asked.

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while and I would like to tell her some things." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Thank you!" He smiled.

"You really want to go there, don't you?" I nod quickly before getting up to go to the bathroom. When I shut the door I noticed my mask was on the door. " _How did that get here?_ " I take it off and open the door. "Hay Kakashi, look what I found." I said before putting it on.

~Kakashi~

I heard Jess shut the bathroom door then open it again. "Hay Kakashi, look what I found." I turn around and see Jess standing in the doorway with her mask on. "How did you get that?" I asked walking over to her.

"I found it in the bathroom." She said sounding very cheerful.

"Can I see it for a minute?" She nods and takes it off. A small note fell to the ground. Jess picked up the note and handed the mask to me. She looked at the note then handed it to me.

"I can't read it." She said. The note said for her to come to the field by the village in three days. "What does it say?"

"It says Chase found your mask and brought it back." I lied. She nods and sits back on the bed, watching the snow fall. I put the mask on the end of the bed. "Jess, I forgot to tell Tsunade what I discussed with Taro. I'll be right back." I said. Jess stands up and hugs me.

"Hurry back." She said. " _No problem there_." I run over to Tsunade's office as fast as I could.

"Tsunade!" I yell throwing the door open. She looks up from her papers. I show her the note. "This is from the Akatsuki member Chase ran into. Jess had a vision a while back about her and Chase being in a field with the Akatsuki member and Nori." Tsunade nods and hands the note to Shizune.

"I'll have more people watching Nori and send a few to hide in the fields nearby. As for Chase and Jess." She looked back at me. "You shouldn't worry too much. Chase likes to fight and if he and Jess are with each other, then they would be fine." She smiled at me. "Did you run all the way here?" I nod and she shakes her head before telling me to go home. When I opened the door, Jessica was asleep on the bed. She had a small grin on her face. " _It's only seven._ " I thought to myself. She must be tired from the mission. I pulled the covers over her as she woke up.

"You weren't gone very long." I smile down at her.

"Yeah but you still fell asleep." She sat up.

"I didn't notice." We laugh for a minute. The rest of our night was very peaceful. Though I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. The feeling was still there when we left to see Rin's grave. I wiped the snow off of her grave. "Hi Rin, it's great to meet you." Jess said, she was Rin to save energy for some reason. I was looking all around trying to find out where the feeling was coming from. "Kakashi, are you okay?" Jess asked tapping my arm.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Jess put her hands on her hips, not believing me.

"You've been looking all over the place. You seem more on edge than I was when I found out Nori was here." Have I really been that bad?

"Sorry about that. I guess I don't know where my head is today." Jess shook her head.

"You sure are silly." We went back to my place, where Chase had broken into somehow and was sitting there just waiting for us to come back in his Obito form.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Chase pointed to the door.

"I walked in." Smartass… The strange thing is, is that the feeling of being watched was gone. Jess sat down next to Chase with a smile. Chase smiled at her, but it fell slightly when he looked at me.

"Thank you for finding my mask." Jess said.

"No problem, I'm glad you're happy." He said cheerfully. There is something off here, I just can't put my finger on it. Jess gets up and walks over to the door. She opened it before Naruto could knock. Chase stiffened when he saw him.

"Hay guys!" He said waving as he walked in. He looked over at Chase. "You finished your mission pretty quick. I haven't seen Sakura yet."

"Yeah, w-well I like to get things done." He said standing up. I, along with Naruto, pull out a kunai or shuriken. That is not Chase.

"What are you two doing?" Jess asked.

"That isn't Chase." She looked back at him with fear then grabbed a kunai.

"Obito, what are you trying to pull here?" She said staring at him. 'Chase' turns into said member, he looked down at her.

"To get you back." He took a step forward with a hand out, Jess took a step back and flinched. Obito pulled his hand back. Naruto rushed at him from behind, stabbing him in the back. Obito turned into a puff of smoke, shadow clone.

"Damn it, he needs to know!" Jess grabbed her cloak and mask. She threw the door open and took off running. Naruto and I ran out after her. I had him go one way and I went the other. If we could just find one of them… I activated my sharingan trying to locate her better. " _How do I lose sight of her that quickly?_ " I noticed two sets of foot prints leading out of the village. I was about two miles out of the village when I heard Jess scream.

"Jess!" I ran in the direction and find the real Chase holding Jess. She was wiggling around in his grip, trying to get free.

"Stop fighting me Jess! You need to stay away from him." Jess stopped moving and hugged him.

"I need to get him to stop." She whispered to Chase. She turns and looks at me. "I'm sorry I ran out."

"It's okay. Chase what are you doing here?" Chase stands up and brushes the snow off of himself.

"Tsunade needed people out here to watch for an Akatsuki member to arrive. I'm guessing it was Obito, huh?" I nod, I think Chase wanted to be out here. Tsunade did say he likes to fight.

"Where is the others you were sent with?" I asked.

"We spread out. More people more area to cover." That makes sense. While we were talking, Jess tried to sneak off again. I grabbed her hand before she could.

"Jess, listen to us. He's going to take you away if you go after him." I warn her. She pulls off her mask and looks me in the eyes.

"If you won't let me go alone, then come with." She said. I have a feeling that if I try to bring her back now, that she'll fight me the whole way back.

"Alright." I said defeated. She smiled and led the way. Chase followed us as back up. Jess stopped in a large open area with a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. In the middle of the field were two people.

"Glad you could join us." Nori said turning around.

"How did you escape?" Chase asked activating his sharingan.

"I have my ways." He said with a smirk. Obito turns his masked face to Jess, Jess wouldn't look away from him. Nori walked closer to us, Jess broke eye contact with Obito to watch Nori. "I've waited long enough. Time to get what I came here for." We all prepared for a fight. Chase and Jess went for Nori before he could. I went for Obito. Obito and I had our stare down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jess and Chase mirroring each other's movements. Chase would throw a left punch and Jess would throw a right punch.

"They work well together, huh?" Obito said lunging at me with a kunai. I block it with my own. "You're going to lose." I laugh.

"You think so…" He paused for a moment. I took this chance to kick him away from me. As he stumbled back, he lost his kunai. Chase yells in pain and I look over. Nori managed to slash his shoulder. Jess, now enraged, used the three tails power as she attacked Nori. His expression changed into fear when she turned her head to him. I look back at Obito, he wasn't in front of me.

"Behind you." He said stabbing me in the back. I used a quick substitution to get out of that.

"Help me!" Nori demanded. Obito looked at me then ran over to Nori's aid. I went over to Chase first.

"I'm fine." He said waving his hand. Jess was looming over Nori.

"Never touch us again." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his feet. "And I'm going to make sure of that." Though, Jess couldn't carry out her threat. Her chakra ran out and she released Nori. Chase and I rush to her side the same time Obito goes to Nori's. "I couldn't do it." Jess said leaning on me.

"Time for the fun." Nori said throwing a kunai in my direction. Jess grabbed it by the blade before it could get me. She quickly dropped it with blood dripping from her hand. Jess starts to heal her hand and Chase's shoulder. No one moved to attack the other. That is until Nori made a few hand signs and held the tora sign. "Drop." As he said that, Chase and Jess fall to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" I asked. They were breathing normally, that was a good sign.

"Just waking up their gifts. Mana had it as well. With this jutsu in place, I can control it and them. All it took was a drop of their blood mixed with my chakra." He smiles. "Up." Jess and Chase stand up holding the other's hand, their eyes were white. Nori began to laugh. "You two are just like your mother." I look over at Obito. He seemed to be rather still, perhaps he is plotting his next move.

"Jess?" I try to see if I can bring her back. Nori laughs at me.

"She can't hear you." I walk over to her.

"You can fight this." I placed my hand on her shoulder, she flinched and turned her head to me. "It's me Jess." She reached up to touch my face.

"K **aka** shi?" I heard both her and Chase ask in sync. It was like they were… connected. Their hands!

"Children, attack." Jess and Chase pulled out a kunai and slashed at me. I can't attack them so all I did was evade. They threw their kunai at me making me duck. " _I can't do anything with them attacking me. I need them separate._ " I look over at Obito with a silent plea. He nods and comes up from behind them. Jess turns around and throws a shuriken at him. "What are you doing?" Nori questioned Obito. Even with the both of us, the two didn't let go of the other's hand. Obito managed to get close enough to grab Jess's hand. If this were any other time, I would have tried to kill him, but this would have to be an exception.

Jess squirmed in his grip, Chase mistakenly turns to help her. I grab his wrist and we pull them apart. Nori just started to laugh. "That's what you thought would help you? Separating their hands? You two just made it worse for yourselves." Chase gabbed my arm and Jess grabbed Obito's. Somehow they managed to throw us up in the air. I hit a tree and Obito skid across the snow.

" _How can we get them out of his control?_ "

 _Find out in the next chapter. As a gift for me almost always leaving off on a cliffhanger, I give you this: someone dies._


	21. Chapter 21

_Here we go with this chapter. Who dies? You'll find out soon enough._

With Obito and I working together, we tried to get Jessica and Chase back to their senses. But that got us thrown into the air by the two. And here we are, in the snow watching the two loom over us with pure white eyes and no idea of what to do. Obito gets up and wipes the snow off of himself. His left arm was bleeding but besides that, he was fine. Jess prepared herself for any of his attacks. I look back at Chase, he looked ready to kill me any second. " _What can we do to stop this?_ " I thought looking around.

Obito had moved closer to Jess. She backed up and glanced over at Chase. She was shaking in fear. " _How can she be afraid with him controlling her thoughts and movements?_ " I went to get up and Chase grabs my shirt. He winds up for a punch, I grab his fist. His expression was pure hatred. " _It's a type of genjutsu! Like with the hypnotist._ " I look over at Obito, he seemed to of figured it out as well. " _They must think we are Nori. That would explain Chase being homicidal and Jess being afraid._ " I twist Chase's hand behind him and shove him to the ground. " _I hope he can forgive me for this_." I twist it a little more, hearing a grunt of pain, I stopped.

"Gah, Kakashi what the hell?" I had to use pain to get him out of the jutsu and if that didn't work, at least he wouldn't be able to use that arm. Chase cradles his arm to his chest. We turn our attention to Jess and Obito. Jess wasn't afraid anymore, but Obito was. Jess had removed her mask and cloak at some point and was now approaching Obito with a sinister grin while holding two kunai. "That's new." Chase said.

We go over to him, Jess turned her attention to us. Her expression turned to confusion. When her gaze stopped on me, it turned into terror. She didn't think twice before aiming her weapons at my head. I had to duck from those. "Stay AWAY!" She demanded. Chase and Obito quickly grabbed Jess while she was distracted with me. Obtio held her still as Chase put his hand over her scar. Jess kicked and squirmed in his grip. Once her eyes were green again, Chase stopped and Obito placed her on the ground. "Ass." She glared daggers at Chase.

"I could have twisted your arm like Kakashi did to me." She slapped the back of his head. Obito hands Jess her cloak and mask. She smiled when she took them from him. "Look out!" Chase ran and shoved the two out of the way of four senbons. Three hit him in the chest, the last skimmed past his cheek.

"Stupid child." Nori said.

~Jess~

I was shoved to the snow with Obito by Chase. I could tell that they were coming but I didn't want them to hit Obito. I watched in horror as three hit him in the chest. "Stupid child." I heard the bastard say. _Stupid_! Obito catches Chase and places him down on the snow. I stood up, heat building up inside me.

"Stupid? How the hell could you say that about your own son!?" He looked at me, there was no remorse in his eyes whatsoever.

"He got in my way. It was stupid to take the hit for someone else." He said pulling out two more. He threw them at me. I caught one while Kakashi caught the other. He looked about ready to murder him. "So you have the gift of augury." Nori smiled, pulling out a piece of paper with something written on it. Before he could do anything with it, Kakashi and I rushed at him with the senbons. Kakashi and I hit his heart. Nori stood in shock. "You… how could you?" I looked away from him. Everything got quiet before I heard a thud. I rush over to Chase and Obito. Obito had removed the senbons for me, they were deep but missed his organs. Good. I began to heal him immediately.

"Obito." I said not looking up from Chase.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm not Rin, you need to understand that." I said quietly. Before he could respond I continued. "I never wanted to hurt you or make you get your hopes up for nothing. But she's gone and I'm sorry. If there was anything I could have done to prevent her death or bring her back, I'd do it in seconds." I look up at him. His eyes were sad. "I'm sure one of these guys here explained to you why I look like her, right?"

"Yes. I just…"

"Didn't want to believe it was true. That the one you loved isn't coming back" He nods and looks at his hands. I turn to Kakashi, he was standing close behind me blocking my view of Nori's corpse. I stand up and walk closer to Obito. When I was close enough to Obito, he looked up at me. With him sitting and me standing, I was taller than him by about an inch. Without thinking, I hugged the masked man. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what I was doing before hugging me. He had a tight grip like I'd break into a million pieces if he didn't. I felt someone approaching and look up at Obito.

"I know, I'll leave soon. But I'll be back." He lets go and disappears in a puff of smoke. I fall over into the snow where he was just sitting.

"Oof! He could have given me more of a warning." I said sitting up and wiping the snow off.

"I was afraid he'd leave with you." Kakashi said walking over to me. He pulls me close to him. I smile up at him. We were broken out of our thoughts when we heard a groan.

"Ew, don't make me watch this." Chase said sitting up rubbing the area where the senbons were. I bend down and scoop up some snow and chuck it at his face. He ducked. "Hay, I'm still recovering here." He whined.

"I fixed you so don't give me that crap." He shrugged and stood up just as Sakura and Yamato showed up.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked. Yamato checked Nori for a pulse, nothing.

"Yup." I said smiling. Kakashi goes to tell Yamato about what just happened. "What took you guys so long? You could have seen Chase and I beat up Kakashi and an Akatsuki member." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that to Kakashi?"

"We were being controlled by Nori, the dead guy right there." Chase said pointing to him. We stood out in the snow for another ten minutes before heading back to tell Tsunade what just happened. Yamato stayed behind with Sakura at the battle sight. They were going to take care of the body. The three of us told Tsunade about what happened. Before we entered I turned into myself, I didn't want to see the blood on my hands. Chase didn't like the fact that Obito pretended to be him while in Kakashi's home. We ran into Ino while we were on our way to Kakashi's and Chase decided to leave with her.

"Hehe." I giggled as I watched them leave.

"What are you laughing at?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled at him. We finally arrived at his place and this time there wasn't a rouge ninja sitting there waiting for us. I Jumped onto the bed and rolled around. "Sweet, sweet bed! How I missed you!"

"We weren't gone _that_ long." Kakashi said sitting next to me. I positioned myself so I was resting my head on his lap.

"I know but under that genjutsu, it felt like forever." I reach up and touch his cheek.

"What was in it?" He asked holding my hand.

"Everyone's voices and appearances switched. I _was_ fighting Nori, who ended up being Obito. Then I guess you and Chase showed up and I saw Chase as Kakuzu and you were Hidan…" I remembered throwing kunai at Hidan. "I am so sorry I tried to kill you." He chuckled.

"You're not the first and you won't be the last." He said.

"Yeah, also when I moved, I thought it was my gift moving me. I don't know if that was what Chase was feeling as well. I guess we can ask him later." I have a feeling he wants some time with Ino. Kakashi bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Later. But for now, I have you all to myself and with hopefully no distractions." I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"There won't be." I rest my head on his shoulder. "I want to stay like this forever." Kakashi rubbed my back.

"That would be wonderful."

~Le Next Day~

Kakashi and I decided to pay Yamato a visit at his house. Yamato smiled and let us in. "Do you know how Nori managed to escape?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of, he used some strange genjutu on one of the people watching him. At some point he bit the guy and then the guy just let him leave without saying anything." Yamato said leaning back in his chair. I tightened my grip on Kakashi's arm.

"That's the same one that was used on Chase and Jess." Kakashi said wrapping his arm around me. I'm still a little in shock about what Kakashi and I did. Though, I'm a little relieved. Now I don't have to worry about him catching me alone or anything. But what Obito said, should I be worried? I don't think so. If he wanted to hurt me or take me away we would have done it when I hugged him.

"We found this in his hand." Yamato said showing us the paper Nori pulled out before we killed him. "Sakura and I found it to be a special type of seal that could only work with Nori's chakra." My blood went cold. He would have had control over me again and there would have been no way out of it. Yamato crumpled the paper.

We stayed at Yamato's for a while longer, he had to get ready for another mission. On our walk to wherever, we ran into Naruto and 'Chase'. I noticed right away it wasn't him, but instead someone we knew all too well. Though, Kakashi didn't notice. The two give each other a weird grin and turn back to us. Naruto uses his multi shadow clone jutsu to surround us. 'Chase' grabbed my hand and dragged me into the group of Narutos. Kakashi tried to bring me back, but the clones blocked his path. They turned into copies of me and Rin. We continued our escape until we made it to the memorial. "Did Naruto know who you were when he was helping you, Obito?" I asked.

"Not a clue." He chuckled slightly.

~Kakashi~

Why the hell did Naruto and Chase steal Jess? I went to get her back but Naruto's clone stopped me. "Come on Naruto, give her back." The clones laughed.

"You'll have to find her. Chase and I came up with this plan as payback for not telling me you two came back." The clones turned into Jess and Rin. "Kakashi~." The Jess clones said in a cute voice. "Can you find me?" The Rin clones asked. Only one thought went through my head at this time, what the hell? I was just going to walk past them and try to find Jess with Chase. Nope.

Naruto decided to do his _other_ famous jutsu, the sexy jutsu, on ALL of the clones. "Kakashi~." They said in sync. " _Naruto, when I find you, you're so dead._ "

~Jess~

Obito and I sat in the snow, waiting to see when Kakashi would show up. Obito was holding his mask and his Akatsuki cloak was missing. "Late again." I said laughing.

"You know, he wasn't like that as a kid. He used to follow the rules all the time. Now me on the other hand, I was always late." He said.

"Looks like that rubbed off on him." I said smiling. "What do you think he'll say when he finds us?"

"Obito, stop trying to steal Jess!" Obito used his best impression of Kakashi's voice. I start to laugh again. I wonder why Obito is acting like this. He's seems really happy.

"Were you the one who messed with my medicine?" Even though I already knew that it was, I wanted to know why.

"I thought they were using some kind of jutsu on you to make you forget who you were. Well, who I thought you were." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "The mixture in the pills were supposed to release you from any jutsu they placed on you. It may have had some minor side effects like anger and confusion." That would explain my moodiness a little more.

"Even though it didn't do what you thought, I had a vision of what happened yesterday when I first took them." He looked at me with surprise. "I knew only about the location and who would be there that day. If I knew why we were there, I wouldn't have ran." I drew small swirls in the snow with my finger. I tackle Obito to the ground just as a shuriken skimmed past where his head would have been. Kakashi comes running up to us. Obito sits up with me still on him, my arm was stuck under his.

"Obito." Kakashi growled. Obito looked down at me and noticed I was stuck. He quickly released my arm. "You're so de-" I cut him off from his threat.

"Kakashi, glad you could join us." I look back at Obito, "I guess you would have been right on how he would react." I smiled as I sat next to him.

"What are you doing Jess? Get away from him." Kakashi said pulling out another shuriken.

"We were just having a normal conversation." I said with Obito nodding. Kakashi kept his gaze on Obito as he got closer to me. Like he was daring him to try something.

"I'm not going to do anything." Obito said putting his hands up. I look back at Kakashi.

"Put those away please." He complies and slowly walks over to us.

"So this is what you look like now." Kakashi said sitting really close to me.

"Yes, how did you like our surprise?" Obito asked. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"It was your idea to have him use that jutsu? I didn't know you were _that_ kind of pervert." Obito looked confused, as was I.

"Huh? He was just going to surround you with clones. What else was there?" Obito asked. "And who are you calling a pervert?" He added.

"Well Naruto is very good at the shadow clone jutsu. He also created his own jutsu and decided to use that." Kakashi said.

"Oh! You're talking about the sexy jutsu!" I blurted out. The boys turn their gaze to me, both were surprised. "Am I right?" Kakashi nods. "Wait, those close were of me and Rin… Where the hell is he?! He'd better hope I don't find him." I asked standing up and looking around. Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry, I gave him a good beating for you." I sat back down in the snow.

"I can't believe he thought you were Chase again." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't know he'd believe me either." Obito said smiling. Kakashi was relaxing a bit more. "I see you're still a stick in the mud." Obito said glancing at Kakashi. Kakashi straightened up.

"Oh really?" He said dangerously. Obito stopped glancing at him and shook a little in fear. "I noticed you're not the crybaby you were when we were a team." Kakashi said smirking. Obito snaps his head over at Kakashi.

"Hay!" He said pointing to me.

"Don't worry Obito, I already knew what you were like as a kid." He blushed slightly as he began to settle down. "What's going to happen to you? If you stay here, you can be killed."

"I'm not wearing an Akatsuki cloak, am I? The only people that know about who I am is you two and the rest of that team you were on. I _might_ be able to not be found out." He shook his head with a small grin. "But that chance is so slim."

"Yeah, with the record of what the Akatsuki have done and planned to do, it could be hard for you to just go with a slap on the wrist. Plus, everyone thought you were _dead_." Kakashi said. I slumped over, feeling horrible.

"I wish there was some way I could help." I mumbed. Kakashi and Obito look at each other and have their mental boy conversation. I seriously can't tell what they thinking of when they do that.

"Perhaps there is a way you can." Kakashi said. I saw Obito's features brighten with happiness.

 _Not exactly a cliffhanger, but I'm still being a butthead for not explaining further. I need a slightly longer time to figure out what they will do. Hope you guys/gals enjoyed._


	22. Chapter 22

_Here's the latest chapter. Time to see what'll happen to Obito._

~Jess~

It took us a while to make our plan foolproof. Kakashi came up with most of it. "If all this fails, good luck getting out of here." Kakashi smirked under his mask at a nervous Obito.

"Now you decide to joke around." He said putting his mask on and turning into his younger self. We stand up and start walking to Tsunade's office. I ran out of chakra while we were coming up with the plan and I'm now in Rin's form. I was a little cold in her shorts but I adjusted after a while. Kakashi lead us to Tsunade's door and knocked. "Come in!" Tsunade yelled through the door. We walk in and find Tsunade talking to Gai's team. " _Oh no! They have Neji on their team. This could be bad if he notices that Obito isn't Chase._ " I look back at Kakashi to see if we should stop now.

"Just wait a minute, I'm almost done giving them their mission." Tsunade said waving over at us. Lee, Tenten, Neji look over. " _Shitshitshit._ " Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, easing my nerves slightly. I glanced over at Obtio, he was calm and collected. Probably because he was used to pretending to be Tobi. Lee smiled and walked over to us.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee." He stuck his hand out to me. I shake his hand and smile. "Are you Kakashi's new stundents?" He asked.

"She's my girlfriend, Lee." Kakashi said. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Obito all had surprised looks on their faces.

"She's a kid!" Neji said with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" Tenten asked.

"Nope, dead serious." Kakashi said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Tsunade laughed at her desk making them look back at her.

"Nice one. Jessica is not as young as she letting on." Tsunade said. With whatever chakra I had built up, I turned into myself for a few seconds to let them know Kakashi wasn't a creep. When I turned back, I had to sit down on the ground to prevent myself from passing out. "Well that is your mission. Please don't be reckless. You have plenty of time to complete it." Lee nods and rushes out of the room.

"Lee! She just said we have plenty of time." Tenten ran out after him. Neji shakes his head and uses his byakugan to try to find him. I stiffened up. His expression changed.

"Tsunade, is he like Jessica too?" Neji asked watching Obito.

"Hmm? Yes, they are siblings." Neji lifted an eyebrow. He nods and leaves the room after the rest of his team. " _Phew!_ " I relaxed and stood up.

"Tsunade, we need to talk." Kakashi said stepping forward. Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Can you please update a file of Obito Uchiha?" Tsunade tilted her head to the side and has Shizune go grab his file.

"What is this all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Obito is alive and well. But…" Kakashi turned his gaze to Obito. Tsunade looked over at him then back at Kakashi.

"He's still a kid?" She asked standing up.

"No." Kakashi nods at Obito and he turns back to his masked self. Tsunade's expression hardened.

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi?" She asked preparing herself for a fight.

"Nothing to threaten you or the village. Please relax." Kakashi said putting his hands up. Shizune walks in and I knock Obito's legs out from under him to avoid him from getting two senbons in the back of his neck. Obito sat up and I walked behind him to prevent any more attacks from behind. Shizune handed the file over to Tsunade while keeping a close eye on Obito. "Can you read why his status is deceased?"

"He was crushed by rocks on the right side of his body." Tsunade said looking at his file.

"That is what we thought, but he is not dead. Before Obito 'died' he gave me his left eye." Tsunade placed the file onto her desk. Obito removes his mask to show the scarring on his right side along with the missing eye on his left. Tsunade cautiously walked over to examine him. Obito held still, he didn't want to risk scaring her and have her punch him into next week. Tsunade backed up when she was done.

"Why did you bring him here?" She said knowing there was more to the reason why we came here.

"To allow him to stay in Konoha." Kakashi said. Tsunade had to hold back a laugh.

"He's threat to the village and you want him to stay here? What makes you think he's not here to just get Naruto or to kill people?" She said trying to keep in her anger.

"If he was, he would have done it earlier when he and Naruto came up with a scheme to hide Jess from me." Kakashi said looking back at Obito. Obito put his hands up.

"It was a joke and I did say I'd come back." He said pointing to me. Kakashi gives me a questioning look. I rubbed the back of my neck, looks like I forgot to tell him.

"Well that would explain why Naruto went to the hospital all bruised up. But I don't think we can trust him." Tsunade said.

"Miss Tsunade, Obtio won't. I know he won't. When we were talking about how we would approach this, I had another vision. It was like the one when I saw us fight Nori." Kakashi and Obito stare at me. "I told them I was just daydreaming, but I saw Obito defending others from this village." I paused to make sure Tsunade was listening before continuing. "Please, give him a chance. If he does try anything, we will take care of it." I said smiling.

Tsunade let out a tired sigh and sat down in her desk. "One mission, one chance. You mess up and you're dead." Tsunade said. Obito let out a sigh of relief. We just wanted to make sure he'd be safe, looks like we got a bonus. Tsunade searched her desk for a mission file. "You three will leave today for a small town by the Sand Village. There is an S-Ranked criminal that has been spotted and we would like him dead." She handed the file over to Kakashi. He thanked her and we left to Kakashi's house.

"That worked! That actually worked!" I said jumping with joy. Kakashi was packing a few supplies while Obito and I were sitting around.

"We seriously thought you were daydreaming. Who was in the vision?" Obito asked.

"You and other ninjas." I said. They aren't allowed to know who else because then it might not happen. Once we were all packed, we left. I wore the cloak and mask and Obito stayed as his younger self to avoid suspicion. "I hope Chase doesn't mind you looking like him."

"I don't think he'll care. It is _my_ body." Obito said as we ran in the trees. We were almost there before we had to stop for the night. I turned into myself before we rented a room. Obito decided to take a different room. As luck had it, our rooms were across form the other. I slipped into the bed as Kakashi shut the door. He removed his shirt and walked over. "Why didn't you tell me about what Obito said?"

"I sort of forgot and I had no idea it would be that soon." I said. Kakashi sat at my side of the bed. He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. While I was occupied with the kiss, I didn't notice two things. One, Kakashi had moved the covers. And two, someone walked in. I turned my head to catch my breath and almost screamed when I saw Obito with his back turned away from us. Kakashi sat up, I threw the covers over my head. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Obito, can you knock?" Kakashi said.

"I did and no one responded." Obito said with a cough. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's alright." I said not coming out from the covers.

"I was going to say we should meet up at 10 tomorrow. I'll be going now." I hear the door shut. I felt Kakashi climb over me again.

"Come on out." It sounded more like he was pleading. I poke my head out of the covers. Kakashi was smiling at me. "Your cheeks are red." I punch his shoulder. "Hehe, sorry." He pulls the covers down more. "There you are." He said. I smiled and kissed him. The night went by quickly. In the morning, I woke up to Obito knocking on the door. He learns quick.

"Kakashi, Jess, wake up." I climb out and walk over to let him in.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was." I look over at the clock, it was 10:30. "Kakashi wake up." I said walking over to Kakashi. I shook him to wake him up, his skin was really warm. I search in my bag for a thermometer and some medicine I snagged from Kakashi's place. Kakashi's temperature was 104. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Jess?" He said in a husky voice.

"Shush, you have a fever. There is no way you're doing this mission." He tried to sit up but had to lay back down from getting dizzy. "Here take this." I handed him two pills and a water.

"Is this where you come out in a sexy nurse cost-"

"AHEM," Obito made himself known. Kakashi is so sick, he thought we were alone. "Jess and I can complete the mission. While you stay here and rest." If looks could kill, Obito would have been dead. Kakashi glared daggers at him. "I'll bring her back unharmed. I promise."

"I don't like this idea, but seeing that I have no choice I can't say no." Kakashi closed his eyes. "Please be careful you two." I grab his hand

"Of course." I kiss his forehead before leaving the room with Obito. Since only he and Kakashi could read the map, Obito led the way. We reached the destination and surveyed the surroundings from above. Obito and I were wearing our masks and I was wearing my cloak. Obito spotted our target. He was a tall muscular man with dark green hair. He wore a leaf headband that was scratched out. Obito put him in a genjutsu to lead him to an area where there was less people around. He kept him in the jutsu while he killed him. I pulled out the scroll to transport the body back to Konoha. We jumped onto the rooftops to make sure he didn't have any one with him. While looking, I saw someone I didn't expect to, or ever want to see again.

Hidan. I lost my focus and I turned back to Rin. "No, no, no." I said kneeling down holding my head. " _I can't face him. Not after he tried to do shit to me more than once._ "

Obito comes over and crouches down. "Jess? Are you alright?" He glanced over the ledge I was at before. "Jess, calm down. I won't let him touch you again."

"Why did _he_ have to show up?" I whispered. Obito was about to say something but was cut off by a whistle.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Tobi, looks like you found the Seer. If only Kakuzu stayed with me rather than go after another bounty." Hidan found us. Obito stood in front of me, preventing Hidan from getting too close to me. "Where's the dumbass blonde?" He asked looking around.

"Sempai is in town. He told Tobi not to let her out of my sight." He said sounding like Tobi. He turned around and helped me to my feet. I held onto his hand tightly. " _We need to get out of here._ " Hidan smirked at me. I took a deep breath to keep myself from fainting in fear. Hidan took a step forward. Obito picked me up. "We need to get going. Sempai wanted us to meet up before it gets dark." He turned and dashed off away from the immortal ass. We stopped once we were out of the town. Obito put me on my feet again. "Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, I didn't want to stay there." I said as we continued to walk. Back at the hotel, I found Kakashi passed out with his book over his face in his boxers. He must have gotten warm while we were out. Obito and I fought back laughter as best we could. I took his book off of his face, which had his mask on underneath, and covered him up. I walked over to Obito and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to stay up to make sure he didn't follow." He whispered to me before leaving. I hear Kakashi groan and roll in the bed.

"Jess?" He asked sitting up. I rush over to his side of the bed.

"Please lay down." I said. He chuckles as he pulled me into bed. "K-Kakashi?!" He grabs my hand and puts it on his forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore."

"I felt fine after noon," He stopped talking and pulled his mask down. "Jess, is everything alright? You're pale." I bury my face in his chest and wrap my arms around him.

"We ran into Hidan." I felt Kakashi tense up. "Obito is making sure he didn't follow." Kakashi held me close. "I was so scared. I didn't expect him to show up. If Obito didn't think so quickly, Hidan probably would have found out."

"I'm glad the two of you are alright." I looked up at him. "If we see him again, we will protect you." I smile.

"Man, I hate being weak!" Kakashi rubbed my back.

"You're not weak. You were just caught off guard. Next time, you'll be ready." Kakashi said kissing my forehead. He flipped us, so I was underneath him. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"I though you wanted a sexy nurse." I said with a tiny grin.

"I don't need one. Especially since I have you." He kissed my neck, surprising me.

"Don't leave a visible mark. Obito will notice." I said gripping his shoulders.

"Even if he notices, he wouldn't ask." Kakashi smirked before he nibbled slightly on my skin. I gasped and covered my mouth. Kakashi removes my hands from my mouth. "Don't try to be quiet. I like to hear your voice." As he said that, he removed my bottoms. "Are you alright to do this?"

"Yes, you don't need to hold back." I said smiling. Kakashi removes the last of my clothing and then throws his boxers to the side. He left kiss marks from my neck to my stomach. His kisses didn't stop there, he went further down. I put my hands in his hair, pushing him. "What a-are you d-doing?"

"Just relax, I'm sure you'll like it." He said looking up at me. He began at lick my womanhood. I couldn't hold back the moans. I wasn't able to think straight and with my hands on his head, I couldn't stop the noises. Kakashi thrusts his tongue in to me. "AH!" My hips bucked. He continued thrusting as my moans got louder. My vision was getting fuzzy. With one final thrust I reached my climax and passed out.

~Obito~

Jessica was really afraid when she saw Hidan. I needed to make sure the moron didn't follow us back. He wouldn't hesitate to torture her if he had the chance. I was standing on the top of the building looking all around. No sign of him or Kakuzu. I went back in and was about to knock on the door when I heard some… _noises_. " _Maybe I'll come back in the morning._ " If I opened that Kakashi would kill me without a second thought. I walk to my room and shut the door behind me. " _I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything._ "

 _A successful mission. Hurray! Obito can stay in Konoha, right? Until next time._


	23. Chapter 23

_Another chapter, another day in the lives of these fictional characters. I don't own the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. But you guys already knew that. Enjoy_

" _That was one hell of a day yesterday. It was funny seeing Kakashi in his boxers. KAKASHI!_ " I sit up quickly and look to my left. Kakashi was asleep with his book on the side table. " _I passed out! That is so embarrassing!_ " I lay back down. Kakashi rolls on his side.

"It's good to see you're awake." He pulled me close.

"I'm sorry." I said resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"For what?" He said turning on the side light.

"I passed out. I should have said something before." I said looking into his eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry for that. I should have noticed." He kissed my forehead. "Now, let's go back to sleep. It'll freak Obito out if we are late a second time." I smile and close my eyes. Yeah, it'll be pretty funny to see his reaction. I snap my eyes open and look at him. "What is it?"

"Aren't we naked?" I asked.

"No, I dressed you when you passed out." I look down, I had my shirt, bra, and panties on. Kakashi was wearing his pants, and I assume his boxers. "You'll get your pants in the morning." Kakashi snickered. Rather than try to get my pants I decided to go back to sleep. In the morning Obito knocked on the door at 10. "Hay, wake up." He opened the door and walked in. Kakashi sat up, showing off his bare chest. Obito quickly turned around, afraid I'd be the same. I giggle and put my pants on that Kakashi handed to me.

"You can turn around." I say. Obito turns around, his cheeks pink.

"I was uh, going to say we should head out. The mission is complete." Obito said.

"Well we don't have to leave this early. We got time to kill." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled my collar to the side, the mark from last night was now visible. Kakashi smirked and bent down to kiss me.

"I-I'm still here." Obito stuttered. Kakashi stopped just an inch from my neck. "It would still be good to head out of here. Hidan and Kakuzu were in the town yesterday." Kakashi nods and moves away from me. My face felt hot. "Are you blushing, or did you catch what he had?" Obito asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm probably blushing." I said putting my hands up. Kakashi feels my forehead.

"You're warm." He said.

"It's from blushing." I tried to tell them. Obito walks over raising an eyebrow.

"Not this warm, I think you got sick." He continued. Obito grabbed the thermometer from my bag.

"Don't come near me with that. I'm not sick." I protested backing away from him. I had to stop when I hit Kakashi's chest. Kakashi hugged my arms to my sides while Obito managed to put the thermometer in my mouth. Obito nodded while looking at the numbers on it.

"You're sick." He said with a smirk. I squint my eyes and spit the thermometer at him. He caught it. Kakashi let me go and I flicked him.

"Guys I feel fine." I tried to tell them. "Let's just get packed." I smiled and grabbed my cloak and mask. As soon as I put my cloak on, I ran out of chakra and fell to my knees.

"Jess?" They said in sync.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I waved at them as I stood up. Damn, I felt drained. I can't get sick. "If I got sick, Obito is next."

"That's alright, but are you able to walk?" Obito asked. I nod, I'm not being carried again. On our way back to Konoha the guys kept a slow ass pace. I was going insane. A snail passed us! At about 2, we weren't even half way.

"Okay, either we pick up the pace or I'm ditching you two." I warned speeding up. They snickered and caught up to me.

"You sure you can?" Kakashi asked. I nod, bad move. My surrounding spun and I had to stop. "Nope." He giggled and picked me up.

"Hay, put me down." I said squirming. Kakashi kept his hold and continued walking. " _Well, I guess I could catch some z's_ " I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

~Kakashi~

Jess is so cute when she sleeps. I'm a little relieved she isn't pushing herself anymore. "We were making her go crazy with how slow we were." Obito whispered.

"Yeah, let's hurry up. We have a follower." I said. Obito and I ran in the trees for a few miles, our pursuer wasn't letting up. We stop and I place Jess under a tree. "Let's put an end to this little game." Obtio nods as he prepared to face whomever it was following us. Then, a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing?" Hidan sounded annoyed. He glanced over at Jess and smirked. "Heh."

" _I'm gonna kill him._ " I watched the albino, if he even looked like he was about to get near her, I'll kill him. He looked around.

"Where's Deidara?" He asked. Obito didn't answer. Something clicked in his mind and about time it did. "You're against the Akatsuki now?" Hidan pulled out his tipple-bladed scythe. Obtio readied himself as did I. This might take a while. Hidan charged at Obito, he swung his blade down at him. "Traitor!" Obtio ducked, the blade just missing his head. Obtio swept his leg out from under him. Hidan falls hitting his head on the ground. "That hurt, asshole." Hidan sat up, Obtio jumped back to create more distance.

" _If I go to help him, I'd leave Jess defenseless_." While I was thinking, Jess woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She looked over and saw Hidan. Her face went pale. "He followed us?" She didn't sound all that surprised. Obtio looked over at us, he needed some help with this guy. "Come on." Jess said standing up.

"You sure?" I asked, she smiles and nods. Jess and I run over to Obtio. Hidan smirked at Jess.

"About time you joined." Obito said.

"Ready to get your balls cut off?" She growled, no fear in her. She must really want revenge on him. Obito shuttered at her comment. With it being Rin's voice, it was twice as scary.

"Cocky bitch." He retorted. Jess pulled out a kunai and Hidan readied his scythe.

"Jess, no." I knew what she was about to do. Her movements were predictable. Jess ran at Hidan before I could grab her. Obito tried to get her, but she saw it coming and avoided him. Hidan swung his scythe at her, she blocked it with her kunai. Jess kicked him in the stomach. Hidan stumbled back slightly and bent forward. He gazed up at her with murder in his eyes. Obito and I tried to run to her aid, Hidan was faster than us. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. She kicked and held onto his hand, trying to breathe. Hidan saw us coming and pulled her close with his arm around her neck.

"One move and she dies." He held a kunai to her head. Jess looked pissed. She was about to say something, then remembered the position she was in. I turn to Obito.

"Ready?" Obtio nods. Hidan gave us a questioning look. Obtio and I showed our sharingan. "Kamui!" Hidan was now gone, Jess dropped to her knees and gasped for air.

"Stupid dick!" She said. That must have been what she wanted to say. Obtio helps her up. "Where is he now?"

"The Hidden Mist Village." Obtio chuckled.

"He's in for a shock." I said. Jess smiled. " _We should have killed the bastard, or torture him slowly._ "

"Kakashi?" Jess was standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her. "It's alright, I was being careless."

"Please don't do that again." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Obtio was looking down at me with his mask up, smiling at me.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." He said.

"Yeah, that's your job." I said letting go of Jess.

"Really? Because you seemed to be pretty good at it now." I shrug as we continue our way back. We reached the gate at midnight. Tsunade was passed out on her desk, it was probably for the best that we do the report in the morning. Obito followed us home. "Do you need a place to stay?" I asked. Jess jumped into the bed, face first into a pillow.

"And hear moans all night, no thank-." Obtio stopped talking and froze up. Jess popped her head up, she was beat red. "U-u-uh I-I'll be going now." Obito disappeared in a puff of smoke. He probably retreated to the furthest hotel from here.

"He heard." Jess squeaked.

"And? What's wrong with that?" I sat down next to her.

"He heard me!" She hid her face in a pillow. "That's so embarrassing." She mumbled.

"I wonder if he'd be able to hear you again tonight." I joked. Jess threw the pillow at my face.

"No, you're in trouble! You knew he was there!" I caught the pillow and put it in my lap.

"I did not. I was a little occupied-." Jess cut me off

"Don't you dare say it." She said pointing at me. I put my hands up in surrender. Jess laid back with a tired sigh. I crawl next to her.

"Sorry, it's just the noises you make are so cute." I giggled as I pet her hair. She turns to me.

"You're lucky I love you." She said kissing my forehead. I turn off the side light and pull Jess close to me. One of my hands, without my knowledge, cupped her breasts. "Kakashi, no." I moved it down around her waist.

"Oops." She giggled and fell asleep in my arms. The next morning I woke up before Jess. I put my hand on her forehead, no fever. I hop out of bed and go into the shower. One can only deal with the stench of sweat and blood for so long. When I got out, I heard someone singing. I quickly wrap a towel around my waist and open the door as quietly as possible.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home._ " Jess sang looking out the window. I leaned against the wall to hear more. That is, until she heard the floor creak and stopped, turning to look at me. She blushed dark red. "Ah! Kakashi! I was uh… uh."

"You don't have to stop. You have a great voice." I walked over to her. "You kind of reminds me of a siren, luring me to you." I sat next to her, she looked everywhere else but at me. "Was that a song from your old home?" She nods.

"Yeah, it was stuck in my head." She said looking out the window.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked turning her head to me. Her cheeks were still a little red.

"I think you forgot you were in a towel." She said pointing down.

"Nope." I smiled at her. Jess starts to laugh at me. "What's so funny?" She stops laughing.

"You're a goof." She smiled up at me. I noticed a few dark bruises on her neck where Hidan grabbed her. I lightly drag my finger across them. "What are you doing?"

"You're injured." I said. Jess puts her hand on her neck and stats to heal it. When she was done she smiled at me.

"All gone." I pulled her into a hug. "Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Jess wrapped her arms around me.

"I told you, I was being reckless." She giggled again.

"Now what's so funny?" I asked, Jess is in one hell of a good mood today.

"Us." Jess was in my lap. I start to laugh with her. "Come on, we should get going." She said trying to get out of my grip. Jess slipped and fell on me again, pushing me down on the bed. "S-sorry." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I think I like this view." Jess blushed again. I kiss her cheek and sit up. "Come on lets go." She nods and climbs out of my lap. We go to see Tsunade and Obito was already there. He gave almost the whole report to her by the time we were there. When we left, we ran into Chase. He threw a kunai at Obito's head. Obito ducked and Jess stood in front of him.

"Jess, what is he doing here?" Chase asked.

"He's an ally of the leaf now." Jess said smiling. Chase's jaw dropped to the floor. After the issue where he threatened Chase, I think Chase is going to have a hard time trusting him. Obito smiled at Chase, but he didn't return it. Obito followed us back to my house. "Sorry about last night." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright." Jess blushed, sitting down on the bed.

"You made a good move in running and hiding." I chuckled. We chatted for a while before Obito left to retreat back to his hotel. Jess hopped into the shower for a little bit. In that time, Chase showed up.

"Yo, can I come in." He asked looking all around.

"Yeah." I step to the side to let him in. He looked around the room. "Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"I'm going to make this quick. I don't trust him. It's a little strange that he'd be so quick to help us." Chase spoke just above a whisper. "I'm probably just paranoid, but I wouldn't let him get too close to Jess." We heard the shower turn off and Jess humming to herself. "Don't tell Jess I was here." He whispered before leaving. Jess came out in a towel.

"Where's my clothes?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I heard the bathroom door open and shut and you're the only other person here." I laugh and grab her clothes from under the pillow. She giggles and walks over. "Thank you." Jess gets changed and hops into bed. "Love you." She said wrapping her arm around my chest.

"I love you too."

 _This chapter is done, more to come please be patient I have school crud to do. Anyway hope you enjoyed._


	24. Chapter 24

_The new chapter is here and ready for your entertainment._

~Jess~

It's been almost a month since Obito joined us. I don't think Chase likes Obito all that much. Every time they see each other, Chase ignores him. Well tries, sometimes he can't avoid him. On the last mission Chase, Kakashi, and I were on, Kakashi ended up using his sharingan too much and is now recovering in the hospital. I spend most of my time there with him (until I get dragged out by Chase). When I went to go see Kakashi in the morning, Tsunade stopped me at the door.

"When you're done here, please come see me." I nod as she leaves.

"What did she want?" Kakashi asked sitting up in his bed. I walk over to him.

"She wants me to go see her after this. Aren't you supposed to be laying down?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I suppose so." Kakashi smirked. I make him lay down and sit next to him.

"You'll be out of here at the end of the week." I smile at him.

"Then I can hold you for as long as I want." He held my hand in his. "Have you noticed that your hair has gotten longer?" He asked. I ran my fingers through my hair. It has grown a bit.

"But Rin's form hasn't done anything. Strange…" A nurse comes in, cutting our meeting short. I go see Tsunade at her office. Obito was there waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late." I'm starting to sound like Kakashi now.

"That's alright, I have a mission for you two. It'll be a quick one hopefully. All you two have to do is escort and protect a wealthy business man to his home in the Hidden Mist Village." This won't be all that difficult. Tsunade hands Obito the mission file with a small grin. "Jess, I'll tell Kakashi where you are so you can go and pack." I nod. Obito and I gathered our supplies and met back up at the gate where the jolly looking man with short white hair was waiting for us.

"You must be Mr. Kyo. We are your escorts." Obito introduced us to Mr. Kyo and we left. I felt a little uneasy going with just Obito. This is the first mission I've gone on without Kakashi. Mr. Kyo was in his home at the end of the day. Obito and I retreated to the nearest hotel for the night. I flopped face first into one of the beds. Obito sat down in his bed. "You've been quiet almost the whole day, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous…" I said rolling onto my side. Obito put his mask on the side table.

"Everything is going to be fine. The mission is over. All we have to do is return to the village." He smiled. I relaxed a bit. He's right. The mission was really easy, tomorrow will be no problem.

~Kakashi~

After hearing Tsunade, I tried to climb out of the hospital bed after Jess and Obito. This is her first mission with him alone. If he lays a finger on her, he's dead. Don't get me wrong, I trust him not to do that. But not while I can't do anything to make sure nothing will happen. Tsunade pushed me back in the bed. "You're staying here. Even if that means I tie you to the bed."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're in a hospital recovering. They will be just fine." She whispered something to Shizune, probably to keep an eye on me, before leaving. " _Am I just supposed to sit here now?_ " I had almost no sleep that night. The day went by really slow, I thought time had stopped at one point. Naruto visited me when Sakura came to check on me.

"How's it going Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Good…" I said looking out the window.

"So concerned?" Sakura said smirking. I look over at her. "Tsunade told me." Naruto had no idea what we were talking about and whined. After our little visit, I watched the sunset. I was almost asleep when I heard a commotion out in the hall. I saw a nurse and a doctor in the hall pushing a gurney down the hall quickly. They were followed by Jess. I sit up quickly, sliding out of bed and over to the door. It hurt a bit to move but I needed to know what was going on. I open my door, Jess sat at the end of the hall in a chair. Two nurses were talking to her. Jess seemed upset. I slowly walk over to them. As I got closer, I noticed Jess had cuts and bruises up her arms and legs. One of the nurses saw me.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing out of bed?" The green haired nurse walked over to me. Jess looked at me, her cheek was bruised and there was a small cut on her neck. She turned her gaze to the floor. The other nurse brought Jess into a room and shut the door while I was brought back to mine.

"What happened to her?" I asked frantically trying to go back out to her. The nurse didn't tell me anything and sealed the door and window so I couldn't leave. " _What happened to her?!_ " I sat on the bed trying to figure it out. Sakura stopped at my door and opened it.

"Kakashi, Jess asked for you. Think you can walk-." I stood up and quickly walked over to Sakura. She led me down to Jess's room. Jess was sitting on the bed with the nurse from earlier was healing her. She saw us come in and jumped up. She ran over and hugged me.

"Jess, what happened to you?" I asked hugging her close.

"Some rouge ninja attacked us. We didn't notice them at first. Obito killed them while taking some serious damage." She said shaking. I tilt her head up, a few tears fall from her eyes.

"You're safe now." She nods. The nurse pulls her away from me and starts to heal her again.

"You are going to need to leave now." The nurse said to me. Sakura pushes me out of the room.

"I'll tell you what happens." She whispered before shutting the door. I slowly walk into my room, yet again left to wonder what's going on. A few minutes later, Sakura came in. "Jessica is asleep. She was exhausted and turned back into Rin. Apparently there were other wounds in the form and we had to heal those as well."

"How bad were they?" I asked.

"Not too bad. There was one on her shoulder that was deeper than the other cuts, but it healed the same." She said trying to calm me down.

"There was a bruise on her cheek, what was that from?" I stood up.

"Woah, settle down. Jess said it was from one of the guys elbows. Obito killed that one when he did." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "She's fine to go home but they want to keep her for the night to make sure."

"What about Obito?" I haven't heard much about him.

"I don't know. I'm going to head there now to help." She said. "Please get some sleep." Sakura looked around and whispered to me, "I'll try to sneak Jess in here. It'll be just a second." Sakura leaves the room and comes back with a sleeping Jess. She hands her to me. "This wasn't me and I have no idea how this happened." She said leaving for good this time. I turn my attention to Jess. She woke up and was watching me. She reached her arms up and touched my cheek.

"Lay down." Jess said sleepily. I lay back and Jess moves to my side, wrapping her arm around me. "No one will move us." Jess said falling asleep.

~Morning~

We awoke to Tsunade opening the door. She shook her head "I should have known." Jess sat up and walked over to her.

"Is Obito alright?" She asked. Tsunade smiled down at her.

"Yes, he is still asleep. Do you think you could explain what happened?" Jess nods.

"Yeah,

 _We were on our way back. Obito took the lead, I followed closely behind him. The mission was complete without any problems. We were close to the village when I had the sudden urge to stop and jump. But the ninja hidden in the ground saw this and grabbed my ankle. By the time Obito turned around, my arms were pinned behind me. Obito used his sharingan on the man, causing the man to collapse. That's when the guy's buddies came out to play. One dropped down on Obito, The other dropped down in front of me. I accidentally turn into Rin when he was attacking me with his sword. He managed to get some cuts in as I did my best at dodging them. One of which was on my shoulder. Obito was defending himself with a kunai while the guy threw several weapons at him. Obito jumped over to me, while avoiding being cut by the blade._

 _Obito grabbed the sword with one hand as the man lunged forward. He then stabbed him in the neck with his kunai. We didn't notice the first guy had recovered so quickly. He came up behind Obito, I pushed him away and got an elbow to the face by the guy. I fell next to Obito. Obito stood up and, before I could blink, he was behind the man. He stabbed him with the sword from the dead man. Obito helped me up. The last man was staring at us with fear in his eyes. He wanted to kill us as revenge for killing his buddies. I moved past him and tripped him. He threw five senbons at me. I couldn't dodge one without being hit by the others. Each one cut me, I felt one slash my neck. Obito stood over the man. I looked away, not wanting to see. When I got a better look at Obito, he had a deep stab wound from the sword in his stomach. His hands were cut, along with his chest. "Obito, you're-"_

" _It'll be fine." He said. We hurried our way back to the village where he collapsed in the hospital entrance._

"So this is where we are now." I pull Jess into my embrace. I can't believe she went through all of that without me.

"I see," Tsunade took a moment to register everything that was said. "I'll send someone to retrieve the bodies." Tsunade left us to get back to work. Jess hadn't moved from my grip since I grabbed her. A nurse opens my door and frowns.

"Should have known." She chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you have to go again. I need to do a check up on Kakashi." Jess nods and turns to give me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back." She smiled and stood up.

~Jess~

I left Kakashi's room and searched for Obito's. I had a feeling that he was close by, and I was correct. Obito was asleep, he had bandages all over. His shirt was gone and his chest was wrapped in bandages. His mask was on the side table. When I stepped into the room, he woke up. "Jessica?" His voice was raspy. He tried to sit up, I go over to his side and push him back down.

"You're not allowed to move." I said. He lets out a tired laugh.

"Nice, I see you're alright now." Obito smiled.

"It's thanks to you." I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Kakashi would have killed me if you were like this." Obito giggled.

"Probably." I couldn't deny that. "It sucks you're like this. I should have been more helpful."

"I should have noticed. I mean come on, I have my sharingan and I was an S-Ranked criminal." Obito patted my head.

"Yeah, how didn't you notice them?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I wasn't paying attention." He smiled. That explains it.

Kakashi came out of the hospital at the end of the week. Obito has another day left till they will let him leave. The last day Kakashi was in the hospital, I could have sworn I saw Chase in Obito's room when I passed it. Kakashi and I are currently eating ramen with Naruto to celebrate Kakashi leaving the hospital. I was really surprised at how good the ramen was. " _I might get addicted to this._ " That night, while we were walking home we were chatting about random things.

"I saw your face light up when you were eating. I swear, I thought you and Naruto were the same person." Kakashi exclaimed.

"It was really good." I smiled up at him. Kakashi opened his door and we found Chase sitting on the bed.

"Yo." He said waving. Kakashi didn't look surprised at all.

"Hay, how long have you been waiting?" Kakashi asked. Chase looks at the clock.

"About ten minutes. Anyway, I was just gonna say that I sort of trust Obito now." Sort of? Well, that might be as good as it'll get between them. "After what I heard, I don't think he's going to betray us." Chase stands up. "See you later." He smiles and leaves.

"You'd think he'd stay a while longer." I chuckled. Though, I think when he found us that one time (as far as you guys know) with my shirt on backwards scared him from staying here for too long. Kakashi and I spent the rest of the night chatting, I accidentally fell asleep on him at some point. Not like he minded.

It's been three days since Kakashi was out of the hospital. We are visiting Obito who is recovering quickly. "They said I could leave here tomorrow if I promise to not lift anything over ten pounds for the next two weeks so I don't mess with the stitches."

"You got stitches?" I asked curious to see. He nods and moves up his shirt to show me. "Ouch." I winced.

"I could hardly feel it." He shrugged pulling his shirt down.

"I see you and Chase are getting along better." I smiled at him. Obito rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he dropped by. He came in and thanked me." Obito smiled. "He spent a while in here then."

"Now Tsunade can put you on a team with him in it. Two sharingan users on one team would be helpful." Kakashi said. We finished our chat with Obito and went back home, well after I had more ramen. "You're going to be addicted to that aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup!" I smiled hugging him.

 _Next chapter will be up ASAP. I could never leave a story without a proper ending, like some users do._


	25. Chapter 25

_If I say 'Here's another chapter' again, I think I might go crazy. I think if anyone is reading this far, they are either just tuning in, are curious about the ending, or enjoy it. Need I say more?_

~Jess~

Obito was released from the hospital the same day Kakashi was put on a mission with Chase and Ino. I gave Chase a thumbs up when I heard that. Ino giggled at the sight of him blushing like a high school girl talking to their crush. Any who, I went to go help Obito at his apartment. Since he can't lift anything over ten pounds, I thought I could help him for the time they are away. "Jess I told you I'm fine." Obito protested trying to take the pan from my hand.

"And I told you to sit down." I said with a smirk. He let go and went to sit down on his couch.

"I don't know why you grabbed that, we ate before we came here."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd listen to me." I said playing with the pan.

"You'd hit me with it if I don't?!" Obito got nervous.

"No, I was just going to use it to make noise. But that's not a bad idea." I give an evil cackle for effect. Now Obito knew I was joking around with him. "Okay, so you're supposed to take it easy for the next two weeks."

"I know." He said. I sat down on the couch with him, leaving the pan on the counter in the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door. Obito stood up, then sat down when I glared at him. I opened the door to find Yamato and Naruto.

"Hi." Yamato waved. I let them in and shut the door. The two learned of Obito after a week of him being in Konoha. "Is Jessica taking care of you while Kakashi is gone?" Yamato asked.

"Against my will, yes." Obito chuckled.

"Speaking of Kakashi, what was his mission exactly? He didn't tell me anything about it other than who was with him." It was very unlike Kakashi to do that. He'd tell me at least what the mission was about. Since Yamato and Kakashi are pretty close, I thought he might know.

"Uh no, sorry. He didn't tell me anything." Yamato said rubbing the back of his head. That's odd, he didn't tell Yamato. Either that or he's lying to me. I knew it was no use to ask Naruto, if he knew something, he'd have said it by now.

"Maybe it's a classified mission so he couldn't tell anyone." Naruto said. He might be right.

~Kakashi~

"Do you think Yamato and Obito will mess up?" Chase asked.

"No, I think Jess will find out this is no ordinary mission and try to find out for herself what's really going on." Hopefully that won't happen till this is over. I picked Ino for this, not only because Chase liked her, but we needed a girl's opinion on this and Sakura was busy at the hospital. We stopped at a hotel twenty miles from the village. I knew this shouldn't take long though everything had to be perfect.

"Okay, I need to know everything about Jessica. What she likes and doesn't like, favorite color, things like that." Ino said sitting on the bed.

"She likes the color blue, she likes ramen now," Chase snickered at that comment. "She does not like lasagna apparently."

"I'm going to need to know more." Ino smirked.

"Jess doesn't like to wear a lot of jewelry. She's simple and finds the littlest things the best." Chase said looking out the window. We told Ino other thing about Jess, some of which I don't understand why she'd want to know. Ino nods and claps her hands together.

"I've got it!" Ino shouted. "Come on, let's go look!" She stood up and motioned for me to follow. Chase stands up. "Wait here Chase." She said.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"This is Kakashi's thing." Ino walked over to him.

"She's my sister you know." Ino wrapped her arms around him in a hug and whispered something into his ear that made him blush. Ino turned back to me.

"Come on."

~Jess~

Yamato and Naruto invited Obito and I to lunch. Naruto wanted ramen, of course, so we had that for dinner. No way am I complaining about this. Yamato paid for the meals we had, poor guy might be out of money now. "I didn't know you like ramen too." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, Kakashi brought me to it and I had no idea it was so good." I noticed Obito and Yamato were walking a ways behind us talking quietly. " _What are they saying?_ "

"Jessica?" Naruto waved his hand in front of me.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Yamato nodded at Obito and they walked up to us.

"Jess, do you want to stay at my place till Kakashi returns?" Obito asked. It would be a good idea, I'd be there when he needs help.

"No thanks, I'm good. If Kakashi returns, I want to be waiting for him." I smiled. I saw Yamato give Obito a glance.

"Alright, but if you need anything my door will be unlocked." Obito went back to his apartment. Yamato and Naruto walked me home. Naruto was telling me about all the types of ramen he's tried. And damn that was a long list. Each one sounded just as good as the last. Naruto made sure I was inside before heading to his house. Yamato stayed a minute longer.

"Are you worried about him?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I know he'll be fine." I smiled. He nods before leaving in a puff of smoke. I plop myself onto the bed. " _You better be fine._ " I had a weird dream, vision rather, about me on the rooftops and I see Yamato in front of me. I woke up, it was still nighttime. I grab my cloak before I opened the door and jump up onto the roof. Yamato was sitting there.

"What are you doing up at this time? And on the roof?" He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He smiled.

"It's like three in the morning." I said moving my hair from my face. It's been getting longer lately. I turned back to Rin and sit down.

"Sorry. You should get back to bed." Yamato said.

"You're one to talk. What are you guys hiding?" He was surprised to hear me say that. Before he could deny I continued. "You and Obito whisper behind my back, Obito wanted me to stay over, you're here. What is happening?"

"Nothing's happening, I was just making sure you were ok." Yamato smiled. A lie.

"Sure," I turn to leave. Maybe Tsunade will tell me why they are acting funny.

"Jessica, where are you going?" Yamato asked nervously.

"I want to see what Kakashi's mission was. Since you and Obito know and won't tell me, I'll just ask Tsunade." Yamato moves, blocking my path. I move to the left, Yamato does the same. "This isn't funny anymore." I said feigning left and going right. Yamato created a wall in front of me. I let out a sigh of frustration. "Ok, I won't go to Tsunade. But you better give me a damn good reason why you are acting like this."

"Because I was told by Kakashi to just keep you here. He cares about you and if you leave, it could mess up his mission." Yamato did know more.

"Can you at least tell me what his mission is about?" He shook his head. "Fine, well I'm going to bed. It's too early to be arguing." Yamato's wall goes away in a huge puff of smoke. Perfect. I used that to get a head start to the gate. " _I wonder where he could be…_ " My gift was directing me mostly. No way could I find him on my own.

~Kakashi~

I woke up to the sound of Yamato's voice coming through the communication collar I gave him and Obito. "Kakashi, we've got a problem." I jump out of the bed, Chase and Ino asked for a separate room.

"Don't tell me you already lost her Yamato." Obito groaned.

"Hay, you try keeping watch over someone through the night without a break." Yamato said. It sounded like he was running.

"Its fine, I've finished here. You guys can relax. Yamato, don't forget to remind Tsunade." I said.

"Alright." They said in sync. I look around the room, everything was still here. I leave the room. "Time to go find Jess."

~Jess~

I was followed by Yamato for a short while but he suddenly stopped. I wasn't going to just stop, in case it was a trick. I stopped when I realized I was in a large town. There wasn't many people out, given it was really early in the morning. " _Why here?_ " I couldn't be more than twenty something miles from the village. I looked around, trying to find Kakashi or the others. I walked around, some of the shops were starting to open up. I saw a cute pet shop with a few kittens and puppies. They looked so soft. After the little distraction I continued my little search. I have no idea where he could be. What I do know is that he is here somewhere.

" _Come out, come out where ever you are._ " I was looking everywhere for them. I found a bench to sit on. " _Finally, my legs are killing me._ " I sit down, a few people were out for a morning jog. The sun was rising with a beautiful orange pink glow. " _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes._ " I leaned onto the arm of the bench. I heard someone walking towards me. " _Probably just another jogger_." That thought quickly died when I felt someone pick me up. I squirmed around in their grip, in the process my hand hit a metal headband. I snap my eyes open. "Kakashi!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to know what you guys were keeping secret from me." I said. Kakashi nods and starts walking with me still in his arms.

"I'll tell you, but for now go to sleep." I nod. I fell back to sleep in a few minutes. I woke up in a bed with Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked sitting up.

"No, I wasn't tired." He said putting his book down. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Ino walked in.

"Oh hay Jessica." Ino said smiling.

"Can you go wake up Chase? We are going to go head back." Kakashi asked. Already? Ino nods and leaves. Kakashi packed his things as I sat on the bed and watched. He slipped something into his pocket quickly. "Come on." He smiled over at me. We headed back to the village, Chase and Ino were chatting the whole way there. Kakashi didn't seem like he wanted to talk. At the gate, Naruto, Obito, and Yamato were waiting.

"Jessica, when did you leave?" Naruto asked. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Ino nudged Chase.

"Well Ino and I will go tell Tsunade about the mission, see you later." Chase smiled, leaving quickly with her. Obito followed them. Yamato and Naruto came over to Kakashi's while he was unpacking.

"Should you have gone with them too, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"They said they would." Kakashi said sitting on the bed with me. Yamato nudged Naruto, motioning him to leave. The two leave us sitting there in silence. I couldn't hold back any more. I threw my arms around Kakashi. "Jess? Wha-"

"I was so worried about you. Yamato wouldn't tell me about your mission. I thought you could…" I refused to cry, not now.

"It's alright, I'm here now." He said holding me.

"You still haven't told me about the mission. What was it about?" I asked looking up. Kakashi looked away from me.

"You'll know soon," What? Why not tell me now? "How about we go see Rin?" He smiled down at me.

"Okay." Kakashi and I left his home, but we didn't go the way I thought we were. Instead we ended up at the Hokage's office. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to visit Rin?" Kakashi just smiled and opened the door. Obito, Yamato, Naruto, and Chase in his real form were standing in the room with smiles. The door was shut by Ino and Sakura. Chase and Naruto walked over and pulled me towards Tsunade. Naruto was smiling like a goof, as usual.

"Your turn sis." What did he mean by that? Tsunade smiled down at me. With several hand signs, Tsunade placed her hand on my head. When I turned back into myself, Tsunade removed her hand.

"I switched your appearance with the transformation jutsu you've been using. Instead of having to waste chakra being yourself, now you can just stay yourself. You have your old body back." My jaw dropped. I get my body back! I hug Tsunade.

"Thank you!" I look back at Kakashi. He was smiling.

"Yamato had a wonderful idea and it looks like it worked." I thank Yamato. "You'll be able to keep your abilities too." Tsunade said. I look over at Chase, he used his sharingan. Sweet! This day can't get any better. Kakashi walks over to me.

"There is just one final surprise left for today." He said reaching into his pocket. Damn my visions, I saw what he was about to do. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Yes." I said smiling at him. He let out a chuckle.

"I didn't even get to pull it out." Kakashi pulled out a small black box and opened it to show a gold ring with a little sapphire in the middle.

"What?! Kakashi is marrying Jessica?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, not just yet. It takes time to plan that much. I was just want to make sure everyone else knows she's mine." He gave the guys a sinister smile under his mask. Sakura smiled back.

"That means, we'll be able to see you without your mask." Naruto, along with everyone else, smiled at that though of Kakashi without his mask. Kakashi's eyes widened. Looks like he forgot about that.

 _Could you guys imagine if I made him pull out a packet of ramen? Or if I made this all just a dream? Hahaha, there's a special place in hell for me. I definitely wouldn't do that, I promise._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hay! Here's chapter 26 for you all to read. Sorry it took so long. I had so much stuff to do it wasn't even funny. I hope everyone had a great Easter._

~Jess~

When we got back to Kakashi's, I tackled him. I was still filled with joy of what had happened earlier. The next few weeks, Kakashi and I were planning everything. I had an idea that when he kisses me a bunch of birds block everyone's view of his face, but Kakashi thinks that would just be cruel to the guests. Kakashi wants to make the wedding traditional, me, who's never seen one, am extremely excited to do it. I'm supposed to wear something called an _uchikake_ , Sakura showed me one. It looked really different from the dresses from my world. Kakashi told me that we will also mix in my world's style of wedding, which should be fun. I can't wait to see him in a tux.

The day came quicker than I had expected. That could be because I was on and off of missions the past four weeks. I was shaking so much. "You okay?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little nervous." I smiled.

"Don't be, it'll be fine." Sakura patted my back.

The ceremony was rather long, I was probably still shaking then. Kakashi held my hand the whole time. He looked really handsome in his black kimono. When it came to the kiss, apparently my headdress blocked everyone's view. Naruto fell out of his seat he was in when that happened. Then we went to the reception. I was able to change out of the uchikake and into a white, more like my county's style, wedding dress. Kakashi changed into his tux. He looked amazing. Yamato told everyone how he thought Kakashi might not actually get married and how surprised he was that Kakashi actually did. I threatened Chase earlier that if he were to make a joke about how funny it was that Kakashi hasn't been arrested yet for being with me, I'd have Obito and Kakashi leave him in a dimension for a week. I was surprised to hear him say he was glad that I found someone so caring to be married to. "Thank you." I mouthed over to him before he went to go sit down.

When the night was done, Kakashi and I went back to his place. I jumped face first into the bed and rolled over. Kakashi walks over to me. "You looked so beautiful that I thought someone would steal you from me." I grab his arm, pulling him down next to me.

"With all the others around, I'm sure that wasn't going to happen anyway." I smiled resting my head on his chest.

"It was the others I thought _would_ do it." He joked. His expression got serious. "You do know you are more likely to be targeted now right?"

"When haven't I?" I giggled. "I know you'll be there to save me in the end." Kakashi wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight." He said kissing my forehead. Tsunade gave us a week off of missions for more time to ourselves. Kakashi and I took advantage of this and went to visit a neighboring village's hot springs. It took us two day to get there and we stayed five more there. The hot springs was wonderful. Kakashi and I slept in, had some _fun_ , and enjoyed the scenery.

"Why did we stay that long? Tsunade is going to be mad." I said walking next to Kakashi. We are currently on day nine out of seven and heading back to the Leaf Village.

"She won't be. Plus she gave us the week off." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"A week, not nine days. She's going to be mad. What if we have a mission to do?" I asked crossing my arms and looking up at him. Kakashi kissed my forehead.

"It'll be fine." He said. We arrived at her office a little after four.

"You're late, I have a mission for you two." I fought back the urge to say I told you so to him. "You two will need to find a missing rouge ninja. She was last spotted in between us and the Sand Village, heading north." It's a she this time? This should be interesting. "Kakashi, be careful. She's sneaky." Why warn him?

"Understood." He nodded.

"You two will leave tonight with Yamato." As she said that Yamato walked in. She apparently told him about our mission while we were on our way back. Yamato was ready to go and waiting patiently for us. We left once again. "She was last spotted in the village we will be stopping at shortly." Yamato said as we ran through the trees.

"What's her name?" I asked. They would only refer to her as 'she' the whole time.

"Shiki. She is amazing at genjutsu and ninjutsu." Yamato explained plainly. We arrived at the village in the middle of the night. Yamato said he'd go and scan the area to see if he can find any trace of her. Kakashi and I went to our room.

"Do you think this will be a difficult mission?" I asked, resting on Kakashi's chest. I felt really exhausted from walking/running all day.

"Maybe, she is good at genjutsu. I just hope she doesn't make you see Yamato as me." He joked. I giggled.

"I'd be able to tell the difference." I yawned before drifting off to sleep.

~Kakashi~

Its good Jessica fell asleep, Yamato was getting tired as well. He waited patiently outside the room till she was asleep to give me an update on Shiki. "Shiki is in the village." Yamato whispered sitting down on his bed. "She seems very comfortable here. She didn't notice my presence or anything."

"Hmm, did you find out where she is hiding?" I asked.

"She went with someone to their home. I assume it was a civilian." Yamato rubbed the back of his neck. "With Jessica on our team, we might be able to trick Shiki into following Jess."

"If that doesn't work, we'll need to be able to help." He nods and lays down to sleep. I look down at Jess, she was smiling in her sleep. " _Nothing will happen to her._ " In the morning, we dressed like civilians as we wondered the town. Jessica and I wondered one part of the village, while Yamato went another direction. We were going to meet up and say if we found any sign of her. Nothing. Yamato didn't see her, we didn't see her. Jess went with Yamato as they went a different way from me. I didn't find anything so I stopped acting like a civilian and jumped onto a roof. Scanning the area. I was able to see Yamato and Jess walking a few blocks away. I stand up, getting ready to move again, when I had a kunai pressed against my throat.

~Jess~

I felt something was amiss. Yamato felt it too. We went searching for Kakashi, I thought I saw him on a rooftop earlier so we checked. What we saw was… Kakashi kissing a girl. She was older than me, no doubt. She had long black hair with a blue streak on the left side. I couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of me. " _Lies, lies, this can't be true!_ " I wanted so badly for my gift to show me an explanation for this. Tears started to fall. Kakashi broke from the kiss and noticed me standing there. His eyes widen. "Jess, it's not what it looks like." The girl chuckled.

"What do you mean~? Of course it's what it looks like." She smirked.

"Jessica don't listen to her. She had Kakashi under a genjutsu." Yamato said. So this must be Shiki. Kakashi went to pull out a kunai, Shiki knocked his legs out from under him. Kakashi hit his head hard on the ground. That's it, she's done. I wipe the tears from my face and take a step forward.

"You might want to stay out of this, kid. You might get hurt." Shiki mocked. Yamato and Kakashi stiffened up.

"Kid?" I asked. I felt some chakra from Isobu surge through me. "First you put Kakashi in a genjutsu, then you _kissed_ him, and now you called me a kid." Yamato backed up. I clench my fist and focus the chakra to it. I took one more step forward. Now her smug look is gone. I punch Shiki in the stomach, I felt a small crack as I knock the wind out of her. Shiki drops to her knees gasping for air. Yamato cautiously walks past me to get to Shiki. Using his jutsu, he created a wooden cage and sealed her in. He sent it to the Anbu back in Konoha. Kakashi rubs the back of his head and sits up.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He chuckled. Yamato helped him up. I walk over and hug Kakashi.

"I thought… and she…" I tried to explain what I saw. "I should have known from the start that it wasn't true." Kakashi smiles at me.

"I understand." I smile back at Kakashi. He leans down and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." We went back to the hotel to get our things together. Yamato said it would be a good idea to leave since the mission was complete. Kakashi said that we have plenty of time and that we could stay a while longer. Yamato won after he said Tsunade knew we were on their way. Once home, Kakashi and I unpacked.

"You stayed close by me on our way back. Were you afraid it would happen again?" He asked.

"A little…" I said fiddling with my ring. Kakashi walks over to me.

"I had my guard down while watching you two, I won't let it happen again I promise." I nod and smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Kakashi joked.

"You know Yamato just left. I could have him come back and show you what it felt like to see that." Kakashi shook his head quickly.

"Eh, let's not." I laugh at him.

"Hay, I was wondering," I started. " _What if he says no? Well, there's only one way to find out_." Kakashi was looking at me, listening. "If possibly in the future, we could, um…" I couldn't get the words out. Come on! I took a deep breath. "Have a kid." I said quickly. Kakashi blinked, letting the words sink in. He smiled at me.

"Of course! It would be nice to have a little us running around. She, or he, might even have your gift." Kakashi sounded so pleased. "Although, I would like them to be able to use the dog summoning jutsu. That way I can help train them more."

"Them?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know the gender of the future child and maybe we could make them an older sibling sometime as well." If I knew he would have been this happy, I would have asked earlier. "Let's not wait. How about we start now."

"Wait, what?" Did I hear him right?

"Do you want one now? Well, about nine months from now." He asked.

"That would be nice, but what about missions?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He laughed. "You still didn't answer."

"I would like to." I said smiling. Kakashi kissed me, causing us to fall over. I began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Kakashi smiled down at me. I lift my leg up slightly, touching his loins Kakashi jumped a little.

"So, when did you get this?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. I pull him down and kiss him. While I was occupied with the kiss, Kakashi removed his pants and was working on mine. I broke the kiss when I needed some air. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Isn't that my line?" He chuckled. "Yes." He removed my bottoms quickly. The cold air made me shiver slightly. It's supposed to be spring soon, but it was still cold out. Kakashi sat up and removed his shirt, showing off his toned chest. I reach up and touch his abs. He smiled down at me, making me blush. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Your turn." My cheeks burned. Kakashi removed my shirt, then my bra. Leaving me completely exposed to him. "You're blushing so much, even your shoulders are red."

"It's your fault." I said. Kakashi just smiled at me. He moved his hand to my birthmark. My breathing hitched as he rubbed his thumb over it. He bent down and started to kiss my neck. "You're teasing me." I said with a giggle. Kakashi smirked as he moved his hand up to spread my legs. He entered slowly to make sure I could adjust. After waiting a moment, he started to move. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Kakashi started going quicker, moans escaped me before I could stop them. Kakashi sucked on my neck, leaving a purple mark behind. "You are not allowed to heal that." He said. If I did, he'd probably make another one. I felt that I was close to my limit and tightened my grip on Kakashi.

"Kakashi… I'm…" He went faster, making my moans louder with each thust. With a final thrust, we came. Kakashi switched our positions so that I could rest on his chest. I smiled sleepily at him. He kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

 _I will be ending this story shortly. By the way, I can't decide: Boy or Girl? Or maybe one of each. I'll figure it out later._


	27. Chapter 27

_Let's see how Jessica and Kakashi have been. By the way, I will not accept nor do I accept the fact that Neji, Asuma, and Jiraiya die. They will be alive in all my stories (Unless I say otherwise). Also Obito is alive still. Sorry this one took so long._

Kakashi and I decided to drop by the hospital to see if I was really pregnant about a week later. Sakura made Kakashi wait in outside of the room as they did the tests. Sakura had us come back two days later to tell us the news. "So the results came back and they were positive!" She said smiling.

"That's wonderful!" Kakashi said.

"Jess, for the next three months you are allowed to go on missions. But no more than that." I nod. So it looks like I'll be bored out of my mind for six months. "I'll tell Tsunade the news." She said leaving the room. Kakashi and I were going to tell Yamato, but he left for a mission three days ago. So we went to see Obito instead. When we got there, Naruto was there too. "Hay, Kakashi, Jess. What brings you two here?" Obito let us in.

"Just spreading the news." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"What about?" Naruto asked.

"In about nine months, we will be parents." I said smiling. Obito's jaw dropped then turned into a grin.

"You're adopting a kid!" Naruto blurted out. I chuckle and look back at Kakashi.

"No, Jess is pregnant." Kakashi said.

"Oh… What!? When?" He asked, his face turning a light shade of pink. "What's it's the name going to be?" Naruto asked calming down.

"We don't even know the gender yet, we just found out today." I said. I heard Obito let out a snicker.

"I guess Kakashi's going to be extra protective now." Obito sat down on the couch. "Will you even allow her on missions now?"

"Yes, but if I see that her, or the child, are going to be in danger then I won't allow it." Kakashi said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hay, I can go on missions all I want. For the next three months that is." I said. We chatted for another hour before we headed home. "I can't believe I am going to have a kid growing inside me." I said looking at my stomach. Kakashi placed his hand on my belly.

"I can't wait to be able to hold it." He said kissing my forehead. I ended up falling asleep in his arms later that night.

~Four Months Later~

I've been a little bored staying in the village not going on missions. Naruto comes to visit, along with Yamato and Obito when they aren't on missions themselves. The little guy, or gal, has gotten bigger. We wanted to leave the gender a surprise until it came. I didn't get any cravings, I was surprised about that. I thought I'd be hungry for weird things like pickled onions, but nope. Naruto is currently trying to see if the baby will kick. "Come on, just a little kick?" He asked. I start to laugh. Naruto was kneeling in front of me with one hand on my belly.

"I don't think the baby wants to right now. If it does, I'll let you know." Naruto nods and stands up, walking over to sit with Yamato.

"Has it kicked at all?" Yamato asked. I shake my head no.

"Not that I could tell." I smile. That quickly fell when I felt something in my stomach. It startled me and cause me to jump.

"Jess?" Yamato asked standing up.

"I'm alright, it kicked." I said smiling. Naruto runs over and puts his hand on my stomach. "It spooked me. It feels so weird." The baby proceeded to kick a few more times.

~Due Date~Kakashi~

I was in Tsunade's office giving her my mission report when Naruto came running into the room. "Kakashi, Jess is in the hospital." I look back at Tsunade, she nods letting me leave. Naruto and I ran over to the hospital. He showed me to Jess's room. Yamato was standing outside of the room. "Congrats." He said as I opened the door. Jess was smiling and holding a small child I her arms. The female nurse that was helping, left the room.

"He's so tiny." Jess said looking up at me. I walk over to her. "He has your hair." She giggled. When I got closer, I noticed the little guy had some silver hair on his little head. He opened his eyes, they were a black color. "I bet he'll have the sharingan like you."

"Yeah, what do we call him?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was hoping you'd name him." She smiled. I thought for a moment.

"Satoshi." I said.

"I like it." Jess hands me Satoshi. He looks at me and closes his eyes again. "Oh, he's asleep." I offered to hand him back. "He's fine in your arms, just be calm." I nod. He looked to cute with his little sleeping face.

"I want another." I said. Jess chuckled and turned on her side.

"Well, let's just wait till he gets older. That way he can help out." She said.

~One year later~

Satoshi has grown a lot since his birth. His features look a bit more like mine. He's been walking, wobbling rather, around. He's also said his first words, which were 'Mama'. Satoshi is currently playing with Naruto and Obito in the back yard of our new home. "Come here, Satoshi." Naruto said with his arms open. Satoshi smiles and starts to walk from Jess to him. Satoshi stops and raises his arms up to have Naruto pick him up. "Alright." Naruto lifts him into the air. "Naru! Naru!" Satoshi has yet to learn to say his whole name. Naruto smiles at him. Satoshi reaches for Obito. "Obey-tow!" Obito holds him in a hug.

"Kakashi." Jess said walking over to me. I wrap an arm around her waist. "I love you." She smiled and kissed me. Naruto covered Satoshi's eyes. Jess rested her head on my chest as we watched the two continued to play with our child. Satoshi was getting tired so we put him down for a nap.

~Five Years Later~Jess~

I'm so proud of Satoshi! He's such a good student in the academy. His grades match what Kakashi's were like when he was in the academy, maybe even better. His features are a lot like Kakashi's, though his eyes look like mine a bit. He likes to wear an outfit that looks an awful lot like Kakashi's when he was in the academy, except for the mask. Speaking of Kakashi, he is now Hokage and I'm still happy for him, even though it's been like a year since he was. "I'm home." I hear Satoshi say.

"Welcome home, how was school?" I ask putting dishes away.

"Same as usual." He said with a smile. I smile back at him, then we both pulled out a kunai. Kakashi and I noticed that at about four months ago Satoshi had the gift. I put Satoshi behind me, whoever is hiding doesn't mean well.

"Hurry, go to your father." I said. Satoshi just summoned three dogs by his side. "When did you? How did you?" I asked. I never saw Kakashi teach him this, unless… Oh so that's what happened when I was away on the mission with Chase. Satoshi had the dogs go in one direction. We heard barking and a man from the sound village came closer to us. One of the dogs bit the man in the leg causing him to fall to ground. "What are you doing in our home?" The man didn't answer. Satoshi stepped closer, as he did the dogs got closer.

"If you came here for us, you should just leave now." The man laughed, not understanding what Satoshi was getting at. You see his ability was much stronger than mine, he can see the future whenever he wants. A moment later I got a vision of what's supposed to happen next.

"What are you going to do, kid?" The man raised his arm to grab Satoshi. Satoshi stepped back, the other two dogs jumped on the guy. The sound nin dodged them and managed to not get bit by them and was now closer to me. The dog that bit his leg was taken off his leg. "I'll be leaving now. Be sure to tell your father hello for me." The man said reaching for my arm.

"Or you can just say it yourself." The man froze in fear. Now he knew what Satoshi tried to warn him about. Kakashi was standing behind the man. He was still in the Hokage's robe. Kakashi used his sharingan, the man dropped to the floor. The next second, an Anbu showed up. He looked like he was looking for Kakashi then noticed the man on the floor. The Anbu took the man away. Kakashi looked over at Satoshi and me. He pulled me into a hug. "Late again, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen Satoshi. He was so brave and why didn't you tell me you taught him how to use the summoning jutsu?" I asked looking up at him. Kakashi just smiled. Satoshi walked over.

"You were so cool! That guy stood no chance against you!" Satoshi's child side showed just then. He doesn't like acting like a kid, he wants others to take him seriously.

"I'm proud of how you took care of this." Satoshi's face brightened up. Later that night, Kakashi was working late to make up for the hour and a half he spent here, along with the other hours where he wasn't in the office. Satoshi had gone to bed not that long ago and I was cleaning some dishes. I was humming a little tune to myself when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "I'm home." Kakashi said. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Welcome back." I said turning around to face him. Kakashi picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. He carried me to our room, placing me on the bed. "How was work?" I asked.

"The same. Shikamaru help me with some papers." Kakashi said before kissing me. I let out a little giggle. "Naruto said he'd watch Satoshi tomorrow after school so we can have some time to ourselves."

"Does that mean you have the day off tomorrow?" I was so happy.

"Kind of. Shikamaru is going to make excuses so no one knows I'm gone." I hope they don't get caught. Kakashi bent down and whispered in my ear. "So, that means I get you all to myself to do whatever we want." My cheeks burned. Kakashi smirked and kissed my neck. It tickled and made me laugh.

"I'm glad we had a child." I said.

"I'm glad I have you." Kakashi said smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Why are you hiding Satoshi?" Kakashi asked. Satoshi walked into the room.

"I heard you come back and wanted to see you but…" He stopped talking. I smile up at Kakashi. He motions for Satoshi to come closer. He does and as soon as he was close enough, Kakashi pulled him onto the bed with us. We both wrapped our arms around him into a hug. "I love my family." He said smiling. "Also, Naruto is going to be sick tomorrow." We laugh and drift off to sleep.

In the morning, Naruto showed up. He did look a little pale. He apologized and said he felt a little under the weather. We told him to get some rest and take Satoshi tomorrow if he is feeling better. Naruto nods and leaves. Kakashi picked up Satoshi and I. Satoshi cheered and I squeaked. "Looks like the three of us can spend some time together." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Are you sure you're Kakashi?" I joked. "You seem out of character."

"Yes, are you Jessica?" He asked back. I looked at my left leg.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." We laugh and he puts us down. " _I'm glad I went through the portal that day._ " I thought to myself.

The End

 _So that's the end of this story. I hope you guys all liked the story and thank you for reading._


End file.
